Invader Zim- The Beginning of The End
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Operation Impending Doom II is coming to a close. There's only one problem; the final opposing forces have promised their surrender in exchange for the one thing Irkens do not need, water! Now in order to gain total universal domination the Tallest must depend on the one Irken they hate most. Will Zim succeed in domination? Or will his failure become Earth's last hope for survival?
1. Some Things Never Change

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim. Rights reserved by Jhonen Vasquez, Nickelodeon, and now Oni Press.

 **Summary:** Operation Impending Doom II is coming to a close. There's only one problem; the final opposing forces have promised their surrender in exchange for the one thing Irkens do not need…. water! Now, in order to gain total universal domination, the Tallest must depend on the one Irken they hate most. Will Zim succeed in domination? Or will his failure become Earth's last hope for survival?

 **Author's Notes:** I would like to take this time to thank you for reading and to let you know that good criticism is always welcomed. I would love thing more than your suggestions and your help to make my story the best it can be, but please NO FLAMES!

Again thank you for reading and please review.

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Some Things Never Change**

Time….

It was something you could never get back. Always fleeting; here one moment but gone the next.

Six years had come and gone and much had changed.

For example: Dib, who was pouring milk in his cereal, was getting ready for another day at school, but he was no longer young and frail. He was almost as tall as his dad, now only a few inches shorter. His big head had become proportionate to the rest of his body long ago. His hair was still styled in that same hairdo that his sister, Gaz, always hated, and was gelled in place, making it shine and glimmer. He wore the same T-shirt with the same serious face on it, paired with the same black jacket and boring glasses. No one ever took a second glance at Dib, and he liked it that way.

"Gaz, if you don't hurry you'll be late for school again!" Dib shouted, his voice carrying from the kitchen table, into the living room, and up the stairs.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" Gaz slowly moved down the stairs. She was still about a foot shorter then Dib, and like her brother her features had matured to match her age. At the age of 15, one year younger than Dib, Gaz had taken her Goth look to a whole new level by adding black eye-liner and dark purple eye shadow. She long ago gave up her cute black dress for a purple shirt and black skinny jeans, though she was still wearing her skull necklace. It had, after all, been a present from mom. She never took it off.

Dib also wore a memento from their mother; his glasses. And he refused to replace them no matter how bad or scratchy the lenses seemed to get.

"You better not have eaten all the cereal!" Gaz warned as she sat down beside him.

Dib handed her the box and started to think to himself as she poured her bowl.

'I wonder what Zim is planning to do today?' He laughed to himself. 'After six years you'd think he'd give up by now! Some things never change….' He smiled as the bus driver pulled the school bus in front of their house and honked his horn.

"Good bye dad!" Dib called as he ran out the door.

"See ya dad," Gaz followed right behind her brother.

"Good bye kids," Professor Membrane spoke from a floating screen.

Dib hopped into the bus and walked through a hurricane of thrown papers. He made his way to the back of the bus and sat down alone.

'Yeah,' he thought to himself….

'I guess some things never change.'

* * *

Time….

It stopped for no one, and that included aliens.

Zim shook his head and tried to chase away his tiredness from the last month's sleepless nights as he ate his breakfast. He had gotten use to human breakfast foods long ago and was now munching on a chocolate chip muffin. He tried to keep despair from settling in, but it wasn't easy. It had been six years since his arrival on Earth and much had change. For example; he had long ago, to his delight, started growing. He was now as tall as the average teenage child by human standards, though he was technically many more Earth years older. Irken years were approximately ten times longer than pitiful Earth years.

Zim sighed as he started thinking of ways to destroy the Earth, yet again. He thought maybe he could try to turn all of the humans into slugs! Nah…. Or maybe even drain the planet's water supply! Nah….

None of it seemed very fun to him anymore, probably because he had been at it for years without any success. It was all one big cycle by now. Zim tries to destroy mankind. Dib stops him. Zim comes up with another plan, and Dib stops him again! And blah, blah, blah, so on and so forth….

"Doom, Doom, Doom, Doomy Doom, Doom…." Gir danced and sung in the living room. Zim had long ago reconstructed the home to have separated rooms; he had discovered most human homes were this way. "I love this monkey!" Gir screamed as he danced to the dancing monkey show on the large TV.

Usually Zim would yell at him to be silent, but he wasn't in the mood. He sighed deeply.

He had only joined the Irken military to prove his worth to his fellow members of the Irken race. He had sworn he'd be great, and presumed that at least there was honor among Invaders…. that at least he would be respected, and he would be seen for the greatness that he was. He sighed deeply yet again.

He had grown tired of this feeling; he felt like nothing…. and he had felt this way for a long time now. All he had to do was destroy one planet! He couldn't even manage to get past one filthy Earth child yet, much less cripple the whole Earth!

He had to find a way to get the advantage over that Dib, but how?!

Suddenly, Gir put a video camera right up to his face. "Aww…. you're eating a muffin! This will be perfect for the home video!" Gir giggled happily.

Zim tried not to growl in frustration….

And he failed miserably.

"Gir, for the last time! Get that camera out of my face!"

"But it's for the family," Gir said. "For memories."

Zim tried to resist the urge to tear off his antennas in frustration; about a week ago this madness had started. Gir, being the TV addict he is, watched a show about the meaning of family, and somewhere in his crazy skull he had gotten the idea that he and Zim were some kind of family instead of master and servant. Ever since then, Gir has had a camera practically glued to his hand, wanting to capture every "family moment."

"Gir, for the last time we-" Zim jumped at the sound of the bus horn. "The bus!" Zim immediately stuffed the rest of his breakfast down his throat and ran through the living room and out the door. "Goodbye Gir!" He called over his shoulder, his anger lost in the rush to catch the bus before it left him yet again.

"Have a good day!" Gir cried out after him as the door closed.

Dib's eyes narrowed as Zim climbed on the bus in his same-old ridiculous disguise.

Zim smiled as his eyes narrowed evilly. If there was one thing he never got tired of, it was messing with Dib! He pressed a button on his glove and a small robotic spider crawled onto the ground and towards Dib.

Dib watched as Zim slouched down in his bus seat and, to his surprise, Dib felt a tang of worry. Zim hadn't been himself lately; his plans were fewer and further apart, and his mood was darker. Was there something wrong with Zim? He actually started staying in his classes all day, and turning in his homework! Was he bumping up his game or...? Dib thought for a moment; could it possibly be that he was growing tiered of the mission, or maybe he was even getting comfortable in his new, more human life style? Maybe even too comfortable?

Dib flinched and involuntarily jumped and danced in pain as he was electrocuted by an unknown force.

Zim laughed as Dib screamed in pain.

Dib's eyes narrowed once more as he saw the source of his pain; the small robotic spider crawl back to Zim's arm.

"How's that feel Dib? Does it fill your great big head with pain?" Zim taunted.

"My head is not big!" Dib yelled in frustration. 'And to think I was even feeling worried about Zim! ME! Worried about ZIM!'

"Ha! Please! You smelly pig beast…. your head's so big you could see it from space!"

"Your voices are making me sick," Gaz growled as she looked up from her game. "Listen very carefully you two; today is already going to be a bad day for me. Don't ask why, it just is! OKAY?!" She yelled, evil ringing loudly in her voice. "I have exactly FIVE MINUTES left until we have to get off this bus, and then the torture begins. So if you do not shut up now so I can enjoy my game in silence, I will tear you both limb from limb!" Her eyes narrowed at her brother sinisterly.

"What he started it!" Dib pointed at Zim.

"He lies!" Zim yelled.

Gaz growled and clenched her fist in anger; she had just lost one of her precious minutes of game playing. "You will pay," she growled, moving to get up.

"Quiet, the lights are on!" The bus driver called out over the madness. "And stay in your seats!" He looked at Gaz.

Gaz froze and glared at them with so much hatred that if looks could kill they'd both be dead.

"You're so lucky," she whispered to Zim, and then she turned to Dib. "As for you, your misery has only just begun!"

Dib shivered in fear, and Gaz, being somewhat satisfied with his response, turned her attention back to her game.

Dib glared in Zim's direction and watched as Zim turned around and opened some book he had had his nose in for a couple of days now. Dib squinted his eyes and tried to read the small printed title on the top right corner of the page.

"How to Take Over the World: Chapter 12 - Human Conquest for Dummies," it read.

Dib smiled to himself.

Yes; some things never change.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **For all of you who are wondering Yes this story will be a ZAGR and It is finished, and yes it is a re-upload of the my last Invader Zim: The beginning of the end. The story is currently in review but will be updated weekly with a new chapter. I am also Working on a series that will be a follow up to the story so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Yours truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	2. The Not so New Girl

**Author's Notes:** Okay I want to make this perfectly clear this is not I repeat is NOT! Another Zim and Gaz take over the world story! Geesh people I do Remember asking NO FLAMES! If you don't like the story you don't leave rude comments about how this story has been told a thousand times. You stop reading! Duh! Anyways now that we have that out of the way chapter 2 is up!

Thank you all for reading and please review!

Yours Truly. RoxieDivine ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Not So New Girl**

Monday morning….

School….

Zim swore the humans designed it just to keep insolent children busy for most of the day, and for most of the week. He shuffled to his locker slowly, wishing he had a reason to skip class. Unfortunately, he had no great scheme to destroy the Earth, and he didn't feel like going home only to do NOTHING…. AGAIN!

Zim opened his locker and dumped everything except what he needed for first through fourth periods. He then closed his locker, turned the dial, and began walking to his first period class. It was like clockwork; everything was exactly the same every day. The same teachers, the same students, in the same classes, doing the same things every day, 5 days a week. There was very little room for change; very little room indeed.

It was routine; like a well-oiled machine, which is why it always made Zim feel so uneasy. If there was one thing that he learned in the academy, it was the fact that a routine life was dangerous and predictable. It made it all the easier for the enemy to plan their attack, mostly because they will know exactly where you are going to be, and since every day is the same, their attack will be unexpected. You will be unprepared for the enemy. Still, it was almost too easy to fall into the sinister trap of the human routine.

He felt like a drone in a bee hive. For six hours the torture dragged on and on and on…. and Zim felt like a spring in the wrong watch; a fork in the knife drawer; a fish out of water. He felt out of place and every day it was the same boring thing.

He had been away far too long. When was the last time he saw Irk?

Years? When was the last time he spoke to someone of his own race? Stood in the presence of those that he knew, and things that he loved?

Weeks? It felt like ages. Zim had felt this way for a while now; everything was so alien here. Even after 6 years he felt like a stranger on the wrong block; a two-way sign in the middle of a one-way street.

Worse still, his plans were fewer and far apart, and in the back of his mind fear was creeping in. Surely the war was almost over; surely the Tallest would be coming and soon! And when they found Earth undamaged and not in his control…. he shivered at the thought. The thought of failure.

He knew what it would mean for him to fail...again. He would be labeled as a defective.

He looked over his shoulder at his ID PAK. Every Irken wore them. They held the collective memories of all the Irkens before. Their personalities, their power, their high scores…. but some Irkens, they get fitted with damaged ID PAKs. These people are called "Defectives," and must be deactivated and erased; never to be remembered.

Zim knew the thoughts of him being defective had crossed the minds of his peers more than once. He knew this because he had heard their whispers.

'What's wrong with me?!' He demanded furiously. 'Why can't I do anything right?' He already knew the answer to his own question because he had been hiding a secret. A very deadly secret that he had held for a very long time now. The truth was that Zim was defective, and he knew it. He had known it from the moment he was born.

When he was young, he didn't understand how he knew…. but as he got older he understood. When an Irken dies, their PAK is passed on to a newly born Smeet. Defective PAKs only survive as long as his by the art of deception. Every PAK is closely examined by a computer brain before it is allowed to be attached to a Smeet and brought to life. However, some defective PAKs still get through, and Zim's was one of them. He had been hiding the truth for decades, but he knew it was catching up to him, and it was catching up fast. He had to win this! He had to make Earth crumble! It was the only way to erase all doubt from the other Irkens' minds…. To erase the idea that he was defective.

Zim dragged his feet towards 1st Period.

Mr. Wilson and math did not mix well together. He had a monotone and boring voice that was just begging you to fall asleep and earn a week's worth of detention. Zim swore he did it on purpose.

Zim didn't even know why he bothered coming to school. He didn't belong here, and the walls screamed for his exile. The floor glared at him with light reflecting from harsh celling lamps. He was an outsider, and it didn't matter if Dib was the only human that knew it. In reality, the school knew it. The Earth new it. Worst of all; Zim knew it.

Zim entered the class and sat down at his seat; as always it was the one closest to the door.

The bell rang just moments later, and Mr. Wilson stood up from his desk and began roll call.

"John?"

"Here."

"Carey?"

"Here."

"Paul?"

"Here."

"Mark?"

"Here."

"Luke?"

"Here."

"Dib?"

"Here," Dib answered, looking towards Zim. He just stared at his desk, his eyes like those of a lost and injured puppy. What was going on?

Maybe there was something wrong with Zim! After all he was acting like it was the end of the world. Dib looked out the window and up at the sky.

'Well, it sure isn't the end of this world,' He thought, seeing nothing but a clear blue sky. 'And besides, if it was, Zim would be over joyed! Not... not like this…." He looked at Zim again 'What's up with him?'

"Zim?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Zim didn't even look up. What was the point? He was tempted to get up and leave, but to do what? The Tallest hadn't called him in months, and he had not called them. Besides, they would not be too happy if he called and had nothing to report.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Mr. Wilson answered it in pure frustration. "What, another one?!" He exclaimed. "I swear you're all trying to kill me." He hung up the phone and cleared his throat.

"Class, please welcome our new student."

The door opened and an angel walked in. Or, at least Zim was convinced that this is what an angel would look like.

Her long purple hair just pass her shoulders, with a green head band that pushed her long bangs out of her beautiful blemish-free face. Her eyes were a radiant shade of violet, and she wore a lime green shirt with a smiley face on it, and baggy blue jeans with so many pockets he couldn't even count them all.

"Hey. What's up?"

Even her voice sounded like an angel! Zim sighed as all his troubles literally melted away.

"Gaz?!" Dib asked in shock. "What are you doing here, and what are you wearing?!"

"I lost a bet, okay?!" She snapped back. "And I'm here because the principle thinks my last math class was too easy for me, and I need to 'challenge myself'."

Zim's stomach suddenly wanted to empty itself. Gaz?! Dib's sister?! This was the same dark and 'you better think twice before you touch me' girl?!

"If you will please take your seat..."

"You can sit by me," Mark told Gaz hopefully.

"No me!" Paul exclaimed.

"No! Not over there! Sit here with me, Gaz!" Luke insisted.

Dib glared at them all in disbelief. "She's my sister! If she should sit by anyone, it should be me!"

Zim watch them all in pure amusement as he tried to chase the butterflies out of his own stomach. Human males fighting over a single female what a waste of time. He smiled, thanking his lucky stars that Irkens never had to worry about things like that. 'Humans and their silly mating rituals! Stupid Earth Monkeys; trying to impress a female in order to win her affection is such a waste of time!'

"Alright everyone, that's enough!" Mr. Wilson said over the loud crowd. "Gaz, why don't you sit next to..." He thought, looking around thinking to himself, then said "Zim."

Time seems to freeze as all eyes glared in his direction, but Zim's eyes only locked on one pair among what felt like thousands.

Dib glared at him with such furry that Zim couldn't believe it was possible, and as the angel sat down beside him, that's when Zim had it.

The perfect plan had been staring him right in the face all along! Dib had a weakness….

Gaz!

He never had to show it before because Gaz had such a bad-girl atmosphere. No one would dare even look at her without her permission, but now her new look had destroyed that atmosphere and Dib felt the need to step in.

"Now class, take out your textbook and open to Chapter 15…."

Zim let the words fade into the further part of his mind as he smiled to himself. It was just too easy. Love in general makes humans weak, but the love of a brother for his little sister? It was far greater! After all, they grew up together. They shared the same precious moments and the same embarrassing memories.

If there was one thing that they could count on, it was each-other. Surely Dib would do anything for his sister, but using her as bate would be far too easy and expected. No, he had a far more ingenious plan in mind.

Zim saw just how badly the other boys' behavior toward Gaz's new look got to the Dib. It got under his skin; it made him angry. And anger was a blinding double-edged sword. So Zim could only imagine just how angry Dib would get if Zim got Gaz to be his best friend, or even worse...his Girlfriend! His sister and his greatest foe together! Even the thought of it would send the Dib over the edge in anger, and then it would be the end!

'The end of his lifeline, hopefully.' Zim smiled to himself. 'Yes, it just might work….'

All he had to do was find a way to win her affection, and the Gaz-human would be like putty in his hands! But…. in order to do that he had to learn the best approach, which meant he would actually have to learn a thing or two about this 'Love' thing. He had tried once before with Tak and had failed miserably, then again she was Irken and so was he! Irkens did not believe in something as sickening as love, but humans…. they longed for companionship; they could not live without it. So perhaps he'd have better luck this time around.

Zim chuckled. Finally, after months of no plans, he finally had one! And best of all, Dib won't see it coming because Gaz was here at school! So Zim didn't have to leave to execute his new plan. It was perfect.

'After all, what could possibly go wrong?'

Gaz tried not to notice the millions of stares that bore down on her. She was going to destroy Trina Homes! Sure it was her own fault that she took the bet in the first place, but that wasn't the point! Trina had been asking for trouble since day one. With her long blond hair and perfect tan, Trina had proclaimed herself as the fashion police, and had long ago made Gaz her number one target. She had tried for years with no success, and now she had finally done it, and all on a bet she knew she couldn't lose.

Gaz should have known; she should have seen the trap forming. If she hadn't been so consumed by the fact that it was a new pizza day at Bloaty's she would have never fallen into Trina's sticky web of evil. How could Bloaty's betray her? How could she fall for such a stupid trap? She was infuriated with herself, and her brother Dib, and his constant glares towards Zim, and her position in the room was not helping. She moved her eyes towards Zim, who had his usual scheming look on his face. Then she moved her eyes towards her brother Dib, who wear his usual 'I'm gonna get me that alien!' face.

'Perfect,' she groaned inwardly. Now she had to endure this every day, with herself right in the middle of it!

"So, like, I'm having a beach party at my place on the 27th and you're all invited!" A popular girl name Rachel Hearting exclaimed. Everyone cheered in delight.

Gaz could care less about some party, but unfortunately Rachel, with her long brown hair and tiny waist, was Trina's best friend and Trina had put going to the party as one of the many consequences of losing their bet. She growled even louder as anger filled her. How could she have been so blind?!

Zim watched his new target with interest; he snickered as she growled in frustration. He couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. Gaz had every guy in the class drooling over her and instead of basking in it she cringed and growled in anger. Most human girls loved attention like this, but Gaz obviously hated it. How to get this plan rolling with her acting like this was the question. How do you make a move on a girl who hates all that touchy feely stuff? Was it even possible?

'Yes,' Zim assured himself. It's what every human desires and longs for. The moment that they would find their one and only true love. All Zim had to do was figure out what he had in common with Gaz. Yes, that's where he would start. He would find what they had in common, and he'd build from there. Once he gained her trust completely, Dib's anger would be so ripe that he would burst. Then the Dib would make a mistake and that mistake would be his last.

So what did they have in common? Zim thought. Did they have anything in common? After all, he was an alien from another planet, and she was, well, an alien from this planet. So what did they really have to build on?

He looked at Gaz more carefully; perhaps he needed to study her more closely before making his first move. He began to examine her more closely, and he noticed that with her hair out of her face, Gaz had flawless skin, unlike most kids her age who were suffering from zits and pimples. With her purple eye shadow and her intense hazel eyes, Zim had to admit that Gaz wasn't unpleasant to look at like other humans. At least he didn't have to worry about that. His eyes suddenly locked in on her hair, long and shiny and pulled back in her head band. Zim suddenly had the urge to touch it.

What did human hair feel like? It looked soft…. at least Gaz's did. Zim noticed just by looking around the room that everyone's hair was different, but no one's hair was quite as hypnotizing as Gaz's.

Zim shook his head, trying to focus. He could not shake this feeling that was coming over him. He had no idea what it was, and yet it filled his mind, body, and soul. If that wasn't enough, his stomach began to act up.

'Perhaps that muffin had gone bad,' Zim told himself. He groaned inwardly, suddenly feeling sick. Then it passed, only to flow over him again moments later. He punched his stomach, hoping to force it to settle down.

"Zim, what are you doing?"

Zim froze at Mr. Wilson's question. "Eh... oh. There was a fly! Yes, there was a fly on me so I squashed it," he said quickly.

Mr. Wilson shook his head. "Fine, well, answer the question on the board."

Zim examined the board thoughtfully….

(35x^2)(48x^2)

"1,680x^2," Zim answered, doing the math in his head as if it was as easy as adding 2+2.

"Very good Zim. Now please, pay attention."

Zim nodded slowly and sat back in his chair. At least the feeling had gone away.

'What was that?' He decided just to call it a crazy episode of weirdness, and that he should read more into this thing called love.

For example, he should actually figure out what love is. Because besides the fact that it was some form of affection that only humans seem to share, Zim knew nothing about love. Nothing except what he's seen on all the disgusting romance movies that Gir watched. What he needed to know was how to get someone to fall in love with him, that someone being Gaz. He decided to skip the next few classes and go to the library; he could start there.

The bell rang and Zim bolted out the door, not even looking over his shoulder to smirk at the always glaring Dib. 'He's up to something, I just know it!' Dib shivered as he recognized the familiar drive Zim was in. He only got like this when he was in the middle of hatching a new plan. "Well, whatever it is, Zim, I'm ready for it! I'm ready, so do your worst! Because I can handle anything you dish out!"

He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

The seconds….

They felt like hours!

And the hours felt like years!

Gaz groaned loudly, her inhuman cry could be heard all the way down the hall. When she got her hands on Trina she would pay. Oh how she would suffer!

Gaz balled up her hands into two tight fist at the thought. It wasn't that she hated the outfit. No, none of the colors of the world brought her any distaste. It was the attention that she couldn't stand! The wide eyes, drooling mouths, the hoots and hollers. That's what she couldn't take!

Gaz huffed as she reached her locker, thanking her lucky stars that it was lunch time. At the same time she was cursing those stars for not making the day go faster. Gaz shoved all her books in her locker, and grabbed her bag lunch. She hated the cafeteria food, and she wasn't the only one. Over half the school brought their own lunch.

Gaz entered the cafeteria and sat down at her usual table. Her brother Dib sat down in a rush of furry. "He's up to something, Gaz. I just know it!"

Gaz rolled her eyes. She had become tiered of her brother and Zim on day one, and now it was day 1,460! "He's always up to something," she told him.

"I know, but this time I am gonna stop him before it even happens!"

"How are you going to do that?" She didn't really want to know, but knowing Dib he was going to tell her anyway.

"I'm gonna follow him after school and sneak into his lab. I'll figure out his plan and stop it!"

"Oooh! I've never heard that one before," she lied, knowing all too well she had.

Zim snickered as his impressive, far superior hearing picked up their conversation from the other side of the cafeteria.

He chuckled at the thought of Dib coming to his lab to find nothing, then he stopped. What if Dib got suspicious? After all, the Dib wasn't stupid. If he followed Zim home and found nothing, it would cause him to look deeper and more closely, perhaps even too closely. No, Zim had to keep the Earth Monkey oblivious to his real plan. He smiled, eyeing his target once more. She looked annoyed and angry. He laughed, knowing that right about now she was probably imagining herself strangling her brother. Yes, she really didn't like her brother much, did she? Not that he cared. After all, he hated Dib too.

Zim froze. There it was! Something they had in common!

The Dib!

He got on both of their nerves, got in both of their ways…. but how could he use this similarity to his advantage? He pondered on this as he ate his own bagged lunch. Zim had long ago given up on school lunches. After all, it didn't just make him sick. It made everyone sick. He needed a fake plan; something realistic. He also needed a first approach towards Gaz, but what?

Suddenly he looked up, as if he could feel a pair of eyes on him. His eyes locked with Gaz's and…. she waved at him! Zim froze, not quite sure what just happened. He looked to Dib to see if this was just some joke the Earthlings were playing on him, but Dib was just as surprised, his mouth open wide in shock.

Zim smiled, suddenly realizing that Gaz was only doing this to get Dib to shut up. Zim decided to take it one step further and use this to his advantage.

He waved back.

Dib's mouth practically fell to the floor! Gaz, on the other hand, smiled as if enjoying his pain. Zim turned around and focused back on his lunch and his FAKE plan. He had to use something that would throw Dib off the real trail quickly. Zim smiled as the plan unfolded before him. Yes, all he had to do was lead Dib to madness.

Gaz couldn't help but laugh at the look on her brother's face. For her to wave at Zim was one thing, but for Zim to wave back? That was exceptionally shocking to Dib. Gaz sighed happily, eating her lunch in a rare moment of silence. Now if she could just get out of these clothes….

She groaned as the bell rang for her next class at exactly 12 O'clock. She took out her phone in hopes to listen to some music on the way to her next class. She looked at her phone and froze, completely still in the hallway.

The date…. November 5th….

'No. It couldn't be….'

But there was no mistaking it. Today was the day. Suddenly the ridiculous outfit she was forced to wear didn't matter anymore. Today was the day that her heart had been ripped out of her. On this very day, 12 years ago, her life had changed forever.

She sighed as she stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

'It's going to be a long day.'

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **So guys I would love to take this opportunity to give a shot out to the one person who made this story possible. 3DPhantom you are an amazing person that brought since to my writing with constant grammar tips and Spellchecks.**

 **And for this I thank you.**

 **Everyone please review and tell me what you think, and please check out my YouTube channel at channel/UCjEx3FjF0thRCdsbB7YC5_A**

 **To see the music videos for some of the future chapters.**

 **PS. Please excuse my spat in the beginning of the chapter some things just get under my skin and story flames are one of them. They are unnecessary and just plain rude!**

 **Yours truly, RoxieDivine;)**


	3. The Start Of Something Evil

**Author's Notes:** Okay guys the next chapter is up enjoy! And please review.

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)

 **._.**

 **Chapter 3: The Start of Something Evil**

It was all about patience.

Zim walked home calmly in a brisk, relaxed manner, knowing all too well that Dib was right behind him, cloaked in his jacket of invisibility. He forced himself to resist the urge to snicker. Dib was so easy to fool; he didn't need a hook coated with bate. All he needed was paranoia, and he had plenty of that.

'Gaz will be mine,' he told himself knowingly. 'And then Dib will bow.'

Dib watched Zim walk up his walkway and into his house. He smiled to himself; Zim was totally unaware that his little plan was about to go up in smoke. This was too easy. Dib froze as the truth hit him; he was being lured into a trap! He noticed far too late as the ground fell beneath him, sending him falling through a trap door.

"Help!" He screamed, but his words were drowned out by the unmistakable laughter of his greatest foe.

"Zim," he whispered as the darkness swallowed him whole.

...

Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing…. except the fact that Dib was not here. How could he forget? How could he forget that today, exactly 12 years ago, they lost something special to them? How could he run off to fight Zim on a day like this? Was he so obsessed that he couldn't remember the day someone he loved never came home?!

Gaz wanted to scream; not just because Dib had forgotten, but she had forgotten too! She had been so wrapped up in her own misery of losing a bet that she forgot the anniversary to her own mother's passing. The thought made her infuriated with herself. How could she?!

And how could he?!

Prof. Membrane stood, pacing back and forth. "Of all days he has to be out late, why today?!" He muttered to himself. "Gaz, I'm afraid you might have to go get him."

Gaz was already pulling on her hoody. She growled in response. He would pay. They both would.

She had no doubt of where he was….

Zim. His name made her heart burn with fire.

"He will pay."

...

"Zim, you'll never get away with this!" Dib struggled against his restrains desperately.

Zim laughed evilly, pointing a large laser at Dib, who was chained to a lab table before him.

"This laser is so strong it will cut right through you. Never again will you burden Zim with your presence!"

"No!" Dib yelled.

Zim chuckled to himself. This was all too easy. Dib was buying every second of this! The laser itself had stopped working (thanks to Gir) years ago, and Zim never got around to fixing it. But Dib didn't know that.

"You will rue the day that you crossed paths with me!" He chuckled again as Gir stood off to the side with his camera.

"Aw. Look! Master looks so happy," he said to the camera as he recorded the scene that was playing out before him.

"Now start your ruing!" Zim exclaimed.

"Noooo!" Dib screamed as the laser started up.

Of course it wasn't really starting up. Gir was just making noises in the background. Zim laughed. Nothing could ruin this moment! Sure Dib would escape in the nick of time like he always did, but this time he was planning on it.

Besides, his screams of fear where all over nothing. It was all just too much. Zim laughed hysterically. Yes, nothing could ruin this moment….

Then an explosion rang out.

Gaz growled in pure inhuman rage as the laser crumbled into ashes. "Zim!" She screamed. "You will pay!" She growled.

Zim froze. Well, this wasn't part of the plan. Gaz stood in front of her brother protectively, coated with ash and burning with furry.

"Gaz, you're here! Oh thank goodness! He was gonna-"

"Quiet you," Gaz growled at her brother. "You are in so much trouble. Dad and I have been waiting for hours for you to come home!"

"Why?" Dib asked, obviously clueless.

"Mom!" Gaz growled.

"That's today?!" Dib's face suddenly fell. "Oh, Gaz, I'm so sorry! I was so caught up, I-"

"We will talk about your punishment later," she vowed as she began to loosen his restraints.

"And where do you think you're going, little Gaz?"

Gaz flinched slightly as Zim's robotic arms wrapped around her, consoling her to her doom.

"You can't beat me little Gaz. You should have stayed home! Now you will suffer the same faith as your brother!"

"No!" Dib screamed. "Leave her out of this Zim!"

"It's too late Dib! It's six years too late!"

"Let me go or else," Gaz growled.

"Or else what?" Zim snickered. "What are you going to do, little Gaz?"

Gaz growled. "No one calls me little!" She pushed against her restraints. If she could just get her arm free, then she could save them both.

"Listen. My brother and I have to go pay our respects to a loved one."

"So?" Zim asked, feigning disinterest.

"Don't you have any family back home?" She asked. "Someone to love you? Care for you?"

"Love?" Zim laughed. "Love is a human emotion. Invaders need no one! Now say goodbye, litt-" He never got to finish his sentence.

Gaz's hand had come free to reveal a detonator. She smiled evilly at Zim, and with one swift motion of her finger she pressed the button.

The lab exploded around them. Zim let go of Gaz in an effort to dodge the oncoming metallic rubble.

"Gaz!" Dib exclaimed, and sighed in relief as she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Let's go," she ordered as she freed her brother in one swift motion.

Dib wobbled all over the place as the ground shook around them.

"Dib, we don't have time for this!" Gaz grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the elevator.

Zim smiled as he watched the elevator go up and out of sight. He had done it. He had pulled it off.

Dib was none the wiser. He froze as he suddenly realized the mess. There was a big hole in the celling of his base, ruble and debris everywhere.

Zim found himself smiling. It was hard to believe that this much damage was done by one little Earth girl. Most human females were delicate and weak, but Gaz…. she was a hurricane of destruction.

He defiantly had his work cut out for him, and yet, to his surprise, Zim was looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

Finally his mission had a sense of purpose again.

"Gir, clean up this mess," Zim ordered. "I have some research to do."

Gir did not answer. He just watched him go as Gaz's and Zim's words echoed in his mind.

"Don't you have any family back home?"

"Someone to love you, and care for you?"

"Love?"

"Invaders need no one!"

Gir felt a tear run down his face; his Master was alone in life, and had been for a very long time.

"No one should be alone." Gir remembered those words from the lady on TV.

He suddenly puffed out his chest in pride. He would find someone for his Master, his true love, and then he would be happy.

Gir nodded to himself in agreement and began his work, not knowing that Zim himself was hatching his own version of a much more evil love story.

"And so it begins, little Gaz." Zim chuckled to himself as he watched Dib and Gaz on his security video.

They turned and walked down the street, away from his home; oblivious to the fact that they fell for his little ploy. He zoomed the camera in on his target.

"And so it begins." He laughed evilly, his laughter echoing off the high celling of his control room.

Soon the Earth would be his.

Yes, it was only a matter of time before all the races of the Earth served the Irken Empire.

 **._.**

 **Author's Notes: I would like to take this moment to thank all of those who are currently following my story.**

 **nightmaster000, 3DPhantom, juanpablobro, AnonymousLiving, NotWellKnown, ngrey651, Invader Johnny, Salt-Upon-Wounds,** **and finally the mysterious guest reader with no Fanfiction account** **; thank you for following my story and leaving your many thoughtful and informative reviews!**

 **Yours Truly,** **RoxieDivine;)**


	4. What Is Love?

**Author's Notes:** All right everyone Chapter 4 is up! Thank you all for your past Reviews and support and please enjoy.

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine;)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: What is love?**

The pain…

Nothing could dull the pain.

How could he...?

They say time heals all wounds, but still… how could he?!

Dib stood before a large tombstone depicting an angel, tears swelling in his eyes. He remembered when Dad refused to go to work every year on this day. He remembered how he and Gaz never went to school. He remembered the way his sister used to sit in front of the door and wait for Mom to come home, but she never did. And one day Gaz gave up on waiting; Dad started going to work, and both Membrane kids started going to school on this day each year.

How could time be so cruel? Why did it have to heal all wounds? Couldn't it just leave some well enough alone?!

"Hey Mom." Dib placed some flowers on her grave. He could still remember her smile; her long violet hair… how she use to believe him whenever he said there was a monster in his closet. She was the one who had motivated him to face that monster, and when he did, his path to being a Paranormal Investigator had begun. "It's been a while." He turned around to see his Dad and Gaz, both waiting for him to finish up, neither of them making him rush. Dib was always the last one to speak to his mother, and for good reason. Dib was there; Dib saw her die.

He remembered the day clearly; it was raining hard. Mom had a car full of frozen food because there was a luncheon the next day, Dad had just gotten promoted to head scientist and Mom wanted to cook something special for him that night for all his hard work. If only that stupid Taxi driver hadn't driven a car with faulty brakes. Dib closed his eyes as the tears began to fall; how could he forget? The crash had happened in milliseconds. Dib, who was in the back of the car, received no damage to himself, but when the Taxi had rammed into Mom's door, she was gone. How could he be so blind? Was he really so obsessed that it could cloud such a dramatic memory? "I'm sorry Mom," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He walked away; ashamed of himself.

Gaz watched her brother approach them, his eyes coated in tears and staring at the ground. Of course he blamed himself. He always did. He always used to say that if I hadn't been crying over some stupid toy Mom would have seen the car coming. Gaz felt a tang in her heart. She hated this feeling, and this was the very reason why Gaz had adopted the tough-girl act. It was her protection; her shield. This way she would never get hurt again.

Dib suddenly looked up at her. Their eyes met and she remembered how she had cried on Dib's shoulder when Mom died. She did that for days on end, and sometimes she still did. And every time she did, Dib would say nothing. He would just hold her close and let her cry, and when it was over he never spoke of it. Because he knew; he understood…

Gaz put her hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

Dib smiled back. This was one of their better moments. He sometimes found himself missing the old Gaz, the one that was around when mom was still here. She used to cry about everything; now she was the strong one. Mom's death forced her to grow up too fast. When you had a dad that was away working you only had one constant in your life; Mom… and when Mom never came home Gaz filled the role; cooking the cleaning for the household. When they were younger a nanny filled that role, but somewhere down the line Gaz replaced her. Dib frowned at the thought; no one should have to be forced to grow up so fast. He wondered what Gaz would be like today if Mom had survived that fateful day.

Dib lost his train of thought and froze, feeling his father's gaze on him. He looked up knowingly. "I'm sorry Dad…"

Professor Membrane patted his son's head and forced a smile across his own pained face. "It's alright son. I'm just glad you're here now." He pulled Dib in closer and hugged him. "I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I want you to know that I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad." Dib held his father tight. This was one of their better moments too.

Gaz allowed herself to be pulled into the hug; they stayed like that for several minutes, holding each other close.

Zim raised a brow in curiosity, watching the scene play out before him. It had begun to rain hours ago, but the Dib worm and his family didn't seem to notice nor care. Zim himself would be on fire if not for the fact that he had coated himself in paste before going out. He wouldn't be out here, if not for Gaz.

What she said earlier had perked his interest; they were here to visit a loved one they had lost. Zim had seen people visit these graves often, each of them talking to a stone or two and crying.

 _'So this is a form of love?'_ Zim thought to himself, not quite understanding. When an Irken died there was no funeral, as the Earthlings called it, and unless they were someone every important, like a commander or the Tallest, they weren't even given a moment of silence. They were gone and it did not bring a tear to any of the Irkens' eyes. He couldn't understand it; how was he to use Gaz if he didn't even understand love?

 _'What is love?'_ All he knew was what he had read, which didn't help much. Love was a feeling… some of the books described it as a sickness or an illness that gives you butterflies in your stomach. Zim never felt such a thing, and if he did he most certainly wasn't aware of it.

Humans used companionship as a means to reproduce while Irkens where created in test tubes. An Irken hadn't been born in the natural manner in centuries. This limited the amount of birth defects in their people's population, and helped manage the birthrate.

But to Humans it was more than reproducing… It was a bond shared between siblings and family, man and woman, parent and child… It was a complex emotion, one that you couldn't fully understand until you felt it yourself.

Zim growled in frustration; this was getting him nowhere. What was he going to do? He thought by coming here he could witness an act of love and just… get it. How foolish! He was in pure rage at himself. There had to be a way; some way to slip past her defenses and take root… but how?

Gir watched his master closely. He seemed frustrated… then again, he always was. Gir scratched the head of his doggy suit thoughtfully. This frustration was different somehow; Gir followed his master's gaze to see...

"Gaz," Gir whispered. He looked to his master then back at Gaz, (who was pulling away from the group hug and leading the way to the awaiting car) then back at his master once more. His master seemed to be fighting an internal battle. Was it possible? Gir had seen this very scene play out in a thousand of his favorite romance movies. The boy watches the girl, too afraid to tell her how he feels. The girl, totally oblivious to his gaze, much less his feelings, is actually hiding feelings of her own. Was it really possible? Was the answer to the Master's happiness really right in front of him? He looked to Gaz again… Had the answer been in front of him all these years and he was just now putting two and two together?! Gir watched Gaz and her family drive off into the rain, down the muddy dirt road. Was it really that easy?

' _Yes,'_ Gir decided, jumping for joy. It was! He could feel it; they were perfect together. Now how to get them to actually be together?

Zim looked at Gir; his brow rose. "What are you so happy about?" He watched Gir dance around with joy.

Gir froze. He could not let his master catch onto his little plan! No; he had to keep him oblivious. "Can we go on a walk before school tomorrow?" He asked, using his angel eyes.

Zim sighed. "Sure, why not?" Zim looked up at the sky worriedly. "Let's get out of this rain, Gir, before my paste wears off."

Gir nodded happily. His Master was going to be so happy! All he had to do was get them together and all their problems would be solved! Gir followed Zim home, not knowing that if his plan succeeded then his Master's problems would have only just begun.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning...)**

The sun…

It had betrayed them; it had betrayed them all! Gaz walked down the side walk towards the high school in a fit of rage. The sun betrayed her; it had felt warm enough when she left, but now the calm wind had picked up its pace, turning the nice sunny day into a blizzard without the snow. She had forgotten her coat at home. Being the tough girl she was, she didn't want to look like a pansy by going back to get it, so… here she was, in the middle of late Autumn with no coat. She should have known better! Then again, the weather was always changing its mind. It would be cold in the early morning, would warm up around lunch, and all this only to get freezing cold at night again!

She crossed her arms tightly around herself, annoyed. She was going to be late for school if she didn't get a move on! She almost wished she had taken the bus, but as soon as the thought ran through her mind, she voted against it. The bus was loud and full of whiners that never shut up! Plus it smelled like feet, and the bus driver had a really bad attitude problem. He wouldn't let her play her Game Slave on "HIS BUS." No… she'd freeze to death before she rode that death trap again. With its squeaky brakes that hadn't been oiled in years, and its emergency doors and windows that were painted shut...

No. She had better chances out her, on her own. She was sure of that.

Gaz rounded a corner, lost in thought, and ran smack into an oncoming idiot. Someone who obviously had no Idea how to look out for other people walking down the street!

"OW!" Zim yelped in frustration as Gir wrapped his leash around him and whoever the stupid human pig idiot was who didn't know how to watch were they were going. "Gir!"

"WEEEE!" Gir exclaimed with joy. This plan was bound to work! He had seen it on a thousand Disney movies, where the dog would wrap itself around the two meant-to-be lovers.

"Zim?" Gaz looked at the green alien in annoyance. They were tied up so tight by Gir that their cheeks were touching.

Zim's eyes met with hers. Well; as if his plan wasn't already nearly impossible, this would surely make things more complicated. "Gir that's enough! We're gonna be late!"

Gir froze to see his Master and Gaz struggling to get free. "No; it's not supposed to work out like this. You're doing it all wrong," Gir whined.

"Zim, what is he talking about?" Gaz demanded, trying to get free. Her struggles only made the restraints tighter.

"Your guess is as good as mine; now hold still" He ordered as he released one of the many tools from his PAK. Gaz watched as a laser gun from Zim's PAK began to burn away their restraints. Finally, they we're free.

"Don't ever touch me again," she warned as she began to pick up her fallen books.

She froze to find the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. "My Game Slave…" she whispered. "You broke it!" She took the broken device in her hand.

Zim reached down and picked up her books for her. "It wasn't my fault. Gir; apologize!"

Gir bowed his head, tears dripping from his doggy eyes. "I'm sorry."

Gaz just growled, and snatched her books from Zim. "You will suffer for this," she warned him, her words dripping with venom .Then she hurried off past them both, heading towards the school.

"Gir, what were you doing?!"

"Nothing…" Gir looked at the ground, trying to hide the truth.

"You're hiding something. What is it?"

"It's nothing," Gir answered softly.

"Nothing… or something?" Zim pressed.

Gir couldn't take it anymore. The pressure was too great! "I can't do it; you're too smart for me! I was trying to get you together with Gaz like in the movies because you love her!" Gir cried, "You love her so much!"

Zim rubbed his temples in frustration. "Gir, I do not love Gaz."

"Yes you do! I saw you; you were watching her yesterday at the cemetery."

"Gir, I was watching Gaz because I plan to use her and this LOVE to get to the Dib, and insure my final victory!"

"But- "Gir whined. "You love her."

"No, Gir. It's a ploy, a trick, a trap for little Gaz to fall in. It's not real; Irkens do not fall in love."

"But-"

"That's enough Gir! Now, because of your little incident you've made my plan even harder. You're gonna have to walk the rest of the way home alone I cannot afford to be late again." With that final comment Zim did an about-face and walked away.

Gir sniffled as he watched him go. Why did his master have to be so cruel?! Why couldn't he see that he was different from the rest, and that it was nothing to be ashamed of? He was always so caught up in proving himself that he was blinded by his loyalty. He had no life to call his own.

 _'I'm not gonna give up,'_ Gir vowed. His master and Gaz were meant to be and no Impending Doom was gonna keep them apart. Not on Gir's watch!

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz...)**

"Curse you, Zim!" Gaz swore as her Homeroom teacher Mrs. Blancher handed her her 3rd tardy slip this week.

"I believe that's Detention for you, Ms. Membrane," Mrs. Blancher said all snooty-like.

She never knew why, but ever since day one Mrs. Blancher had it out for her. Most of Gaz's detention slips came from her. She tried her best not to growl when she took the pink slip as the bell for first period rang out.

"Now hurry up before you're late again, Ms. Membrane," Mrs. Blancher ordered. Gaz turned and made a bee-line for the door; her heart raged with a black fury.

Zim…

"He will pay!"

* * *

 **(ZIM...Homeroom...)**

"What?! Zim?! Detention?!" Zim was out raged.

"Yes, Zim. You were late," Mr. Flores told him for the 10,000th time.

"But, Sir, it's not my fault! My dog-"

"Tied you up to some girl. I know, you told me 20 times now, but the rules are the rules, Zim, and this isn't the first time you have been late in the mornings."

"But Sir-"

"I'm sorry Zim, but no. Now hurry; the first bell has already rung." Zim crumbled the pink slip in his hand as he turned to leave. Mr. Flores was as unreasonable as an Irken Commander! He shook his head; how he'd love to just skip school all together, but his mission was Gaz and winning her affection and both of them were here. He smiled as he realized he probably made her late too. "Well, this is going to be an eventful first period." He laughed.

* * *

 **(1st pd...Dib...)**

1st period…

It was their battlefield. Every day of every year, Zim and Dib had at least one class together. In the 6th grade they had the same class all day, but 7th and 8th truly tested their skills of hatred and revenge.

Now the only blocks, or classes, they shared were 1st and Lunch. Dib knew he had to make the most of it. He narrowed his eyes at Zim knowingly. He was up to something… yesterday's little show had proven that. Yes, it had to of been a ploy. Dib knew Zim, and the green freak had long ago swore that he would not end his life until Dib had the honor of seeing him bring Earth to its knees and enslave it for his leaders. So why try to kill him now? It had to be a trick, something to knock off his guard, but for what? What was Zim planning?

Gaz walked in the room and took her seat. Dib saw the pink slip of paper and groaned.

"Aw, Gaz, not again," he whispered, then his eyes narrowed. Zim was holding something in his hand…

A pink slip…

' _No.'_

Gaz was going to be in detention with Zim; his mortal enemy? "Not if I can help it!" Dib spoke with determination. "But how?" He asked himself.

"Easy; all I have to do is get detention!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that's all for now thank you for reading and please review!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine;)**


	5. How To Get Detention

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 5 is up! Thank you all for your past Reviews and support; please enjoy!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine;)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: How to Get Detention**

 _'How to get detention…? How to get detention…?'_ Dib let the thought swish around in his head like his morning mouth wash. It shouldn't be too hard. After all, Dib got detention all the time! All he had to do was push Mr. Wilson to his breaking point and then game, set, match!

Dib had to think of something that would give him no room to slip out of the way of his goal. Dib's eyes fell on his pencil… was it really that simple?

 _'Yes,'_ he thought. This was it! He'd get detention for sure!

Zim watched as a pencil went flying across the room. It didn't even come close to hitting Mr. Wilson, who was so busy writing today's lesson on the board that he hadn't even heard it hit the wall beside him, much less see it fly by.

Zim laughed. Was the Earth child really that bad at throwing? He smiled. He'd show him how it was really done!

 _'Of course it wasn't that easy. Nothing ever is!_ ' At this rate Dib would die of old age before he got detention! Dib watched in utter astonishment as Zim threw his own pencil at the teacher. His aim, as always, was dead on target.

"Who threw that?!" Mr. Wilson demanded as he whipped around so fast it sent Dib's head spinning.

"I DID!" Zim said proudly.

"Detention!" Mr. Wilson yelled.

"But I already have detention."

Dib watched in a swarm of fury as Zim waved his pink slip proudly like it was going out of style.

"Well now you get an extra hour. Alright then class, open your books to page 336…"

Dib's eyes locked with his enemy's; Zim smiled as if to say _'Beat that, Dib!'_

 _'Oh, it is SO on, Zim!'_ Dib vowed. _'It is_ _ **SO**_ _on!'_

Gaz rolled her eyes. She could have been blind and she would have still been able to see the battle that was raging between Zim and her brother. Everyone was used to their spats by now and expected them to have at least one a day, if not more. Gaz knew they had fought over some silly stuff before, but a detention war? Really?! _'Only idiots fight over who can get into detention for the longest amount of time!'_ She shook her head; she could feel that headache getting stronger with every passing second. She groaned. It was going to be another long day.

Dib smiled at the picture on his desk. It was scientist dissecting an alien; Zim, to be exact. This should get him some detention time. Mr. Wilson hated doodling! He tapped the boy beside him, who wore a black hoody that was almost as dark as his hair.

''Hey, Mark.''

"What Dib?" Mark whispered.

"Tell on me." He showed Mark the picture.

"Why?"

"I need to get detention."

"Why? Cause Zim got it?"

"No! My sister; she needs me!"

"Gaz got detention? Dude, that is so hot!"

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about!"

"Sorry dude, but are you sure you weren't adopted or something?"

"Of course not! Now are you going to help me or what?"

"Okay, fine. But what do I get out of it?"

"I got some gum," Dib offered.

Mark nodded and said a little louder. "Mr. Wilson, Dib's drawling in class!"

Mr. Wilson snatched up Dib's drawling so fast it was like he had vamp speed. He then held it up for the class to see.

Zim took in the picture and bared his teeth in pure furry. "Insolent fool boy! Even if I was an alien, which I'm not, what are the odds that my intestines would look like that?!"

"Quiet, Zim. Dib, this is an insult to a fellow student! Now, I remember you getting picked on a lot yourself; passing around that hate will not make your life easier."

Dib bowed his head in fake shame. "Yes sir." This was it; he was going to get detention this time, for sure! Or so he thought…

"Zim, since you're the one offended in this situation, what would you see as a fair punishment?"

Dib's world shattered at those words.

"I honestly think he should attend Saturday school," Zim answered with a sneer.

"I think your right, Zim. A weekend of cleaning up our school will do Dib some good." Mr. Wilson handed Dib a white slip.

Dib's anger boiled. That _MONSTER_!

The bell rang, sounding off the end of first period, and Dib was still nowhere closer to detention.

"See you at lunch, Dib!" Zim mocked. "Good luck at Saturday School!"

"He will pay!" Dib growled as his eyes followed his enemy's departure like a vulture awaiting an old cow's final breath. "I will get detention, and then Zim will rue the day he ever messed with Planet Earth!"

* * *

Lunch time…

Dib sat down beside his sister in a fit of misery. His day was almost over and he still had no luck in getting detention!

He had put glue on the teacher's desk in Mrs. Banner's class, thus gluing her pencil in place, and got sent to the principal's office, where he got let off with a warning.

Then in third period PE he had thrown a ball at Wally, the class president, and just got a couple of mean and confused looks.

Then just last period he had bad-mouthed the teacher Mr. Flores and called him a… well, let's just say he said words that shouldn't be repeated. He got sent back to the principal's office and received a second and final warning before he was sent on his way.

"This is hopeless," he sighed.

"Why do you want detention so badly?" Gaz asked as she sat down beside him.

"It's Zim, Gaz. He's up to something; I just know it!"

"Hey guys," Rachel Hearting sat down in front of Dib at their table.

"Hey Raych," Dib said to her casually. "I heard Gaz lost a bet with Trina. What was it anyway?"

"None of your business," Gaz warned him before Rachel could answer.

"Okay… well then," Rachel decided to change the subject quickly. "So are you going to my party?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Truth be told, Dib didn't know why he and Rachel started hanging out with each other. She was the new popular girl from Cali, and he was the school nerd, the looser, the freak. She was gorgeous and the most popular kid in school, not to mention her dad struck gold in the lottery and became a celebrity overnight!

But the coolest part about Rachel was that she never forgot how she was once a geek, and she didn't forget her friends like Dib.

"Cool. Trina and I have dance lessons set up in case anyone needs help."

"Dib needs help; help finding his brain!" Gaz joked.

"Hey!" Dib said, snapping back out of his thoughts.

"Wow. I can't believe you two are related," Rachel laughed.

"You and me both," Gaz smiled slyly. It was fun to pick on Dib. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"He Pig Boy." Dib turned and received a ketchup-and-mustard pie in the face. The entire cafeteria erupted in laughter.

Only one name registered in Dib's mind.

"Zim!" Dib wiped the ketchup and mustard from his face. "That does it, Zim!" He picked up the mash potatoes; everyone gasped.

"Dib, put it down!" Gaz warned.

"But Zim-" Dib tried to bring reason to his actions. "He started this!"

"It's not worth it, Dib. Please!" Rachel pleaded.

"You'll get expelled if you start another food fight, remember? You can't get detention if you're expelled." Gaz's last words seemed to hit home. Dib lowered his hand.

"Fine. You win." Zim seemed to smile at Dib's reaction to his sister's words

' _What are you planning?'_ Dib wondered _'What is so important about detention that you don't want me to be a part of?_ ' He wondered.

Zim smiled. Yes; his plan was proving its worth. He already had Dib frazzled and desperate, and he hadn't even won his sister's affection yet.

Yes… everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 **(Later on in 5th pd...)**

Dib's luck was not looking up by 5th period. He had until the end of this class left to get detention or else Gaz would be all alone facing Zim! He imagined his little sister in the hands of the enemy, hopeless to stop him, crying for help, Zim threatening to tear out her insides…

No. He had to focus! _'How to get detention…?! How to get detention…?!'_ He had tried everything! What was he missing?! Dib passed through the threshold of his 5th period class just as the bell rang.

"Dib; detention," Mr. Jackson told him matter-of-factly.

 _'Really? Was it really that simple?!'_ How could he forget that he was one tardy away from detention? Seriously?!

Dib took the pink slip and jumped up for joy. "Yes!" He froze as Mr. Jackson gave him a weird look. "I mean, oh man! My dad's gonna kill me!"

Mr. Jackson watched him very carefully as he went to his seat, and then turned back to the board.

 _'Yes!'_ Dib smiled. He had done it! He had finally gotten detention! _'Better look out, Zim, because the detention room isn't big enough for the both of us!'_

Now Mother Earth could rest in peace, knowing that Paranormal Investigator Dib Membrane was on the job!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So Dib got detention; good for him, but weather or not he'll survive is a totally different story! Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine;)**


	6. The Detention of Doom

**Author's Notes:** Okay guys here's the next chapter thanks for reading and please review.

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - The Detention of Doom**

Detention…

Zim always saw it as a joke. The humans placed all the 'lucky ones' into an empty class room where they got to spend all of 6th and 7th period. The teacher in charge only popped their head in every other hour, thus leaving the 'lucky ones' to do whatever they want. What kind of form of discipline was that? On planet Irk, discipline was the art of pain and misery, not this! He looked around him; there was 5 of them today.

Gaz sat to his left, busily drawing something. Zim eyed his target knowingly. The way she focused on the task she had set before her, paying attention to every detail as if each one was the main feature of her masterpiece.

The human girl known as Trina was also here. Her crime? Doing her makeup and hair in class. Was she learning her lesson? Zim watched as Trina dabbed some more blush on her cheeks. No, of course she wasn't.

Sitting next to Trina was a senior named Ron, which Zim assumed he was in here for fighting due to the fact that he had a fresh black eye forming. At least the humans were smart enough not to give his attacker the same day of punishment. Now that would really be stupid!

Then finally there was the Dib who stared him down intently, as if trying to read his mind. He still had no idea what his true plan was. Stupid human, dealing with power he couldn't even hope to understand! Dib thinks he can win this war, but he couldn't be more wrong.

Zim brought his attention back to his target. He had to break the ice, as they say.

' _Just talk to her,'_ Zim told himself. _'She's just a human!'_

Zim cleared his throat. "So… what ya drawing?"

Gaz froze. He did not just speak to her! She clutched her coloring pencil in rage. He was the reason why she was in here in the first place! She was missing her favorite game because of him and his stupid robot dog, yet he had the nerve to talk to her?!

 _'What ya drawing? Really?'_ Zim could have cut his own tongue out! At this rate he'd never get the Gaz Human to fall for him!

"You will pay," Gaz growled. Zim cringed away slightly. Was she still mad about this morning?

The room fell into an awkward silence.

The Silence didn't last for long.

"So… what class are you missing right now?" Ron asked Trina.

"PE, thank God! I hate it! Coach Blane is soooo annoying!"

"She is rather smelly," Zim agreed. "I can't stand to be in the same room as her, myself."

Dib wanted to scream. Was his race really this blind? An alien from another planet, bent on destroying them all, was sitting right there! He should be in a laboratory being dissected, not talking about smelly teachers!

"So what are you missing?" Ron asked Gaz.

Gaz's eye twitched in annoyance. "My Game Slave!" She snapped. "I am missing MY GAME SLAVE because someone can't control their stupid pet!"

"Gir is not a pet!" Zim shot back. "And I did apologize."

"Apologies don't fix everything, Zim! Okay?! They just don't!"

Zim bowed his head, as if hurt by her words. "I see. I'm sorry."

"Yikes Gaz. I know you're angry at him and all, but at least he said he's sorry," Tina told her. "I know I wouldn't have."

"Yah. It's just a game," Ron agreed.

"Just a game?!" Gaz's eyes narrowed at Ron. The Game Slave 2 was not just some game! It was her life! Her soul! Her very being! And Zim… Zim had destroyed it!

"Hear me, Zim, and hear me well. From this day forth, until the end of all time, I will make you suffer!"

Zim could actually feel himself shaking. This wasn't good! His whole plan would be ruined if he didn't find a way to fix Gir's mistake!

"Take that, ZIM! Now you have two mortal enemies!" Dib exclaimed. "We are now two siblings united!"

"Sit down!" Everyone in the room froze.

No… they all knew that voice

Mrs. Bitters walked into the room with her usual dark features and scanned their faces.

"Ah, Ms. Membrane, why am I not surprised? And Dib, let me guess, you where late."

Dib smiled shyly because, of course, she was right.

"And Zim. I'm sure you'll say it was Dib's fault."

"Actually this time it was my dog," Zim laughed uneasily.

"That was my second guess; it's always one or the other," she said as a matter-of-factly. "Now, there will be no talking in this class," Mrs. Bitters spoke venomously. "There will be no singing, and there will certainly not be any doodling!" She snatched Gaz's picture from her hand and threw it in the paper shredder. "You will not use makeup!" She threw Trina's blush across the room. "You will just sit there and do NOTHING for the next hour!"

The room fell dead silent. No one moved, and none dared to make a sound.

Zim stared at the clock, willing it to move faster.

… 56… 57… 58… 59… 60!

One minute down and only 59 to go! Dib laughed at himself. So much for some dark evil plan! What was going on with his game lately? He had never been wrong about Zim before! Dib's eyes narrowed at the enemy; what was he up to? He had tried so hard to keep him out of detention, but why? There was no danger here, no big scaled weapon to destroy them with, and no life-threatening doom… other than maybe Mrs. Bitters.

So what was it? What was Zim planning?

Zim could feel a pair of eyes on him. No doubt the Dib Human was hard at work, trying to figure him out, but Zim had other things to worry about!

Gaz was still so mad at him! What was he going to do about that? He had to think of a plan. Zim pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and went to write down his new plan.

"No writing Zim. You are to do nothing!" Mrs. Bitters shouted.

Zim lowered his hand, somewhat defeated. _'The Witch!'_ He thought.

… 55… 56… 57… 58… 59… 60!

5 minutes down, 55 to go. This was going to take an eternity!

Zim looked at Gaz, who was popping her knuckles and giving him the 'I'm gonna kill you' look. He was SO doomed! What was he going to do?

Then he had an idea. "Mrs. Bitters! I have a dire need to use the restroom!"

"Very well, Zim, but no one else can leave until you get back. It's the rules."

"Yes sir!" Zim saluted her before running off towards the bathroom.

"Gir, meet me at the store! We have to fix your silly mistake before it ruins everything," Zim said, sending a message to Gir as he ran towards the nearest exit of the school.

"Where're we going?" Gir asked with a dopey tone.

"To replace the game you broke," Zim snapped. "Hopefully there are still some GS2's in stock."

"No! You can't just replace it!" Gir exclaimed.

"Why not?" Zim asked, coming to a halt.

"You want her to fall in love with you, right?"

"Yes," Zim nodded, paying close attention now.

"Then you have to do one better!"

"How?"

"Get her the GS3! Duh…" Gir said as if it was obvious.

"Gir, those don't come out for weeks! I need a solution now!"

"Then just use the time machine."

Zim froze. Of course! Why didn't he think about that? "Excellent Gir! New plan; meet me in the lab. We're going to the future!"

 _'He's up to something.'_ Dib's eyes narrowed at the empty chair across the room. Yes, his chair!

Zim was up to something; he just knew it! He had to stop him… Dib looked at the clock hpefully.

… 54… 55… 56… 57… 58… 59… 60.

50 minutes to go.

Yup. It was official.

They were all doomed!

* * *

 **(A few weeks into the future...)**

The Future…

Zim wasn't sure what he was hoping for.

Maybe he had this strange hope that 3 weeks from today there would be Irken flags waving high, and that the Dib would have been sentenced to rot as the pig-stink he is. His hopes were not even close to the truth. It was still the same boring filth Zim had become accustom to in his six years of Earthling madness. The line for the Game Slave 3 was so long Zim was convinced he'd die of old age before he got the stupid game. _'She better turn into mush after I do this for her!'_ He groaned, knowing that he had to be back in detention before the final bell if he wanted to give the game to Gaz.

The line of eager gamers went on and on. Zim rolled his eyes. "This better be worth it, Gir."

"It'll work. You'll see!" Gir assured him.

"Oh it better! It better work…"

* * *

 **(Back to the Present...)**

She smelled it before she saw it. At first Gaz thought it was Mrs. Bitter's skin, which always baked in the sun. After all, the glare from the window was baring down on her. Alas, Mrs. Bitters wasn't burning, but something was. "You smell that?" Gaz asked out loud.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Bitters ordered.

"But the smell! It smells like…" Gaz froze as she saw it; the source of the smell was licking up the far wall closest to the window. She knew what it was, but her mind could not form the words. Luckily someone else had control of their mouth.

"FIRE!" Trina screamed as the flames raced across the floor along the far wall.

"Children, move quickly," Mrs. Bitters urged them out the door as she pulled the fire alarm by her desk.

 _'It must be coming from the science wing,'_ Gaz thought, coughing up smoke. This classroom was directly above the science rooms. As if to prove her theory, the floor beneath them began to crack and flames roared up to the surface, thus dividing the group of students from each other with a wall of fire.

"Gaz!" Dib screamed as his sister disappeared behind smoke and flame. "No!" He fell to his knees, not able to register what his eyes had just see. "Gaz!" He prepared to run into the flames after her, but Mrs. Bitters held him back.

"Let me go! She's my little sister!" Dib demanded.

"You're no good to her dead," she told him before yelling over the roar of the flames. "Gaz, try not to panic. Take the alternate route! Do you understand?"

"Yes," Gaz yelled over the flames, her throat filled with smoke. She ran down the hall to the alternate stairwell, trying to stay as low as possible.

"Just keep moving Gaz," Dib begged quietly. "Please." He ran then, following the rest of the 'lucky ones'. This time, however, his movement was motivated by one thought… Zim! He did this! This must have been his plan, and this time he had gone too far!

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

Zim walked through the time machine and entered his lab with a sense of pride; the last GS3 was in his hands. ''Yes! I am victorious!" Zim said happily. "Now let's go give it to her."

"No!" Gir exclaimed. "You got to put time in to it! You got to wrap it!"

"Gir, I don't have time for this!" Zim snapped.

Gir snatched away the game. "Either you do it right, or not at all!"

"Fine Gir," Zim took it back and took a big, deep breath. He felt a headache coming on. "This better be worth it," he growled.

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz...)**

Her lungs were screaming for air. Gaz tried to dodge the rubble as it fell all around her. She suddenly froze in disbelief as she reached yet another dead end. Dead; that's what she was. Dead.

She didn't know how much more she could take; she felt as if the walls were closing in on all sides. She turned to run but her legs no longer worked. She crumbled to the ground as the darkness swallowed her whole.

* * *

 **(With Dib outside...)**

She hadn't made it out of the building. Dib was frantic; how could he let this happen?! That should be him in there, not his little sister! What kind of brother was he; that he would allow himself to run ahead of his own sister?! How could he be so blind?! Now Gaz may never make…

No!

He forced himself not to think that way. He had to keep hoping; for Gaz's sake. _'Please,'_ he begged. "Please be okay."

* * *

 **(Back to Zim...)**

"There; finished," Zim announce as he held up the wrapped gift. He turned to Gir who was watching TV. "Let's go Gir. We-" Zim stopped mid-sentence as an urgent broadcast interrupted Gir's show.

"We interrupt this show-"

"Hey! I was watching that!" Gir yelled.

"Silence Gir!" Zim ordered as he turned up the volume on the TV.

"Oh, it's just horrible!" A woman stood in front of a high school. Specifically Zim's high school, and it was on fire. "We have just received word that a young girl is still trapped inside." She turned to a man and asked: "Please, sir, could you tell us the name of the poor girl who's trapped?"

"It's the Professor's daughter; Gazline. Gazline Membrane."

Zim dropped the newly wrapped gift in shock. Gaz was in trouble! This would ruin everything he had worked so hard for!

"Oh no! Gazzy is in trouble!" Gir whined.

"I know Gir, and we're gonna save her."

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz minutes later...)**

She heard his voice before she saw his face. Was she dreaming? She wasn't sure. Then again, when did she start dreaming about him? She had to be hallucinating, but she couldn't be. The fire licked all around her and its heat burned her skin. She was defiantly awake, which meant this was no dream, so what was he doing here?

Zim stood above her, the robotic arms from his PAK forming a shield around them. "Can you walk?" Zim asked her.

Gaz tried to answer, but her lungs were on fire.

She was a terrible mess. Zim grimaced at the sight of her, and there were tears in her cloths, her hair full of smoke and rubble. Her lips, once rosy red, were now as gray as the ashes around them. She wasn't going to last much longer in here. "I'm going to pick you up and carry you out of here, okay?" It wasn't a question. It was a warning that he was about to touch her.

Pain…!

That was the only word that could function in her mind. Zim scooped her up in one swift motion and held her close. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on for dear life.

He tried not to panic as the fire raged on. The firemen where outside trying to get the flames under control, but half the school was already engulfed in flames and there was no way for them to get to Gaz. Zim had only managed to get this far by using his PAK's force field, but it was already down to 20% and he didn't know if it could hold out much longer. If he didn't think of something quickly then they were both done for.

The locker room came into view and he suddenly had an idea. Don't misunderstand; he did not like this idea. He did not like it one bit! However, it was the only way. Zim made a beeline for the showers, climbing over knocked over lockers with ease. He then turned on all the faucets. Water gushed out everywhere; out of the showers and the sinks. Zim wrapped himself and Gaz in a large curtain made of wool. The window was ringed with fire, but if this worked they could jump straight through the flames and out to safety. If it didn't then they were both dead. Zim felt the force field give way and then he felt the burn of the water. What he would do for a bottle of glue right now! He bit his lip in frustration.

Gaz groaned as water fell down on her face. Was it raining outside?

Zim hissed as his skin sizzled. It was now or never!

He ran for the window and jumped.

Dib watched in utter amazement as a sheet went flying out of a second story window. The crowd around him went crazy in gasps and astonishment as a green boy emerged from the sheet, holding a passed out but other wised unharmed girl.

"GAZ!" Dib ran to her, his heart racing. He was by her side in seconds. "Gaz?" Cameras were flashing as each journalist on the scene tried to be the first one to get the latest scoop.

Gaz opened her eyes, but they did not fall on her brother. "Why?" She coughed, trying to breathe. "Why; did you save me?" Her eyes searched Zim's, looking for answers.

Zim smiled at her, and turned to Dib. "She's gonna be okay," he told him.

"Why?" He asked "You caused the fire! Why-"

"For your information, pig-smelly, not every disaster is my doing!"

Dib was taken aback by Zim's response. He had known Zim long enough to know when he was lying, so Dib was surprise to see only truth shinning in his eyes.

"What would I have to gain from starting this fire? Why save your sister if I did?" Zim moved to get up. "You should be more protective of those things closest to you, Dib. If you don't, you may turn around one day to find them gone, and once that happens you may never get them back." He turned to walk away.

"Thank you," Dib was surprised by his own words, and how easily they came out of his mouth.

"Don't think this changes anything!" Zim smiled back at him, the glow of the fire blazed behind him. "You're still the enemy."

Then he turned and walked away.

Dib watched him leave, holding his sister close as the ambulance rushed towards him. His mind was plagued with questions, but only one shined through them all:

Why save one human if he plans to destroy them all?

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So it would appear Dib's sister has survived but at what cost? And will Dib heed Zim's warning and start looking after the things he loves most before they're gone forever? Well there's only one way to find out! Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **RoxieDivine;)**


	7. Hospital Visit

**Author's Notes:** All right everyone Chapter 7 is up! Thank you all for your past reviews and support and please enjoy.

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine;)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Hospital Visit**

He couldn't do it. He couldn't admit it to himself; the fact that he wasn't there. That he had failed her as a brother, yet again. Was his obsession getting out of control?

 _"Not every disaster is my doing."_

Dib cringed at the words; _HIS_ words. What was the matter with him?! He had never been wrong about Zim before, so why now? Why was he going down every wrong turn? "He's up to something. He _has_ to be."

Then again, maybe that was Dib's problem. Maybe he was off his game. After all, Zim hadn't started the fire. Firemen concluded that the science wing had a gas leak, and Dib had even investigated the findings himself. He had stayed up all last night going over reports, and searching through the rubble. No; Zim did not start the fire, but he had been gone from the classroom about 5 minutes before the fire had started. Zim could have been up to something, or he may have gotten caught up in the flames, saw Gaz on his way out, and saved her.

To save a human… it was so out of Zim's character! Every time he saved them it was because it benefitted him and his conquest some way or another. So what did he have to gain from this?

Was it possible that Dib was right before? Was Zim getting too comfortable on Earth?

Dib shot up to his feet as his father rushed into the waiting room.

"Dad, she's stable," Dib assured him as he rushed past and into her room. Dib didn't want to follow him; he had been staying outside in the waiting room for a reason. It hurt him too much to see her like this. Gaz had been put to sleep, and she was hooked up to several different machines, and there was a breathing tube down her throat to help clean her lungs of all the smoke and ash.

"They said they'd wake her as soon as her oxygen levels return to normal," Dib mumbled. He was half expecting his father to scream at him; to blame him for everything. To shout "Where were you?" Instead, Prof. Membrane hugged him close.

"I thought I lost you both," he sniffled. "Thank goodness your foreign friend was there! What was his name again?"

"Zim; his name is Zim," Dib answered. Usually he'd say they weren't friends, but he stopped himself this time. Yes, Zim was still the enemy. He had made that very clear. Still, he saved her! Why? Dib wasn't sure, but Dib owed him at least a little bit of gratitude.

"I think she'd want to thank him," Prof. Membrane went on. "I think I'll call him; see if he'd like to see her."

"That's okay dad, I could-"

"No son. This is something I want to do myself. I want to thank the young man that saved my daughter's life."

Dib watched his father walk out, cell phone in hand, in disbelief. Any other day Dib would have screamed "Has the world gone mad?!" But now he just stared at his sister as fear boiled up in his mind, body, and soul. "Please be okay," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Please be okay."

* * *

 **(Zim's house...)**

The call…

He hadn't been expecting it. Zim had never done anything worth praise before, so when the phone rang, and as he answered to the sound of Prof. Membrane's voice, he found that he was unprepared.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Prof. Membrane, Gazline's father. Is this Zim?"

"Yes…"

"I wanted to personally thank you for saving my daughter's life, and I know she would love to thank you too."

"Well of course; think nothing of it. I was simply doing my duty as a fellow citizen, and friend." Zim found that the words came out more smoothly then he expected them to.

"I'd be honored if you came and had dinner with us some time," Prof. Membrane went on.

"Come over for dinner? Prof. Membrane you're too kind, but I need no rewards and I simply wouldn't want to intrude-"

"No, please, I insist!" Prof. Membrane said.

"Say yes," Gir urged, "say yes!"

"Well, uh, I'd have to get back to you with a date," Zim answered.

"Sounds great. Oh, and I know Gazline will want to thank you too, so when did you plan to visit?"

"Visit?" Zim asked.

"Yes; visit Gazline in the hospital. Her levels are almost back to normal, so the doctors will be waking her up soon."

"Oh, of-of course!" Zim stammered. "I was actually getting ready to leave right now," he lied.

"Good. We'll see you in a few then," Prof. Membrane said matter-of-factually.

"You bet," Zim laughed. "Okay, good-bye now."

"Good-bye Zim, and it was nice talking to you."

"You too sir," Zim hung up in a panic.

Prof. Membrane smiled. "What a nice boy."

"This is bad, Gir! This is so bad!"

"No its not."

"Yes it is Gir! Don't you see? Her father-" Zim froze suddenly, realizing. Gaz's father invited him over for dinner, and gave him permission to see her at the hospital; he had won the trust of her father. "This is perfect."

"I told you," Gir said. "Now let's go see Gazzy!"

"Yes," Zim smiled evilly, "let's go pay a visit to our little Gaz."

* * *

 **(In The Hospital a few hours later...)**

She did not expect to wake up. She was convinced she was dead. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Sure she'd miss her family, but there would be no more pain, no more sorrow, just freedom.

Gaz opened her eyes slowly; she did not expect to see him. She had expected to see Dib or her Father first, but instead she saw him in his usual human disguise.

"She's awake," he said bluntly, but there was a smile on his face, and, to her amazement, she found that she liked that smile. She turned her head as a movement caught her eye; her brother and father had been sitting close by in some chairs. They had both sprung up to their feet at Zim's announcement.

"How are you feeling?" Dib asked her as he rushed to her side, the opposite side of Zim.

Prof. Membrane stood beside him, both looking relieved to see her awake.

"I-" Gaz tried to speak, but her throat was dry. Zim held out to her a glass of water, moving at what seemed like lightning speed.

"Drink it slowly," Zim advised as he held the glass for her.

Gaz took a sip; it felt good. Nice and cold against her throat. She looked up at Zim, her eyes searching his.

He gave her a reassuring smile, but otherwise said nothing.

She suddenly realized the uneasy atmosphere that cloaked around them, and instantly knew that her brother had only let Zim come because he saved her.

"I'm glad you're okay," Zim said as he took the glass from her. "Would you like some more?" He asked.

Gaz shook her head. She felt like she had woken up in the twilight zone, but she didn't mind. In fact she found herself smiling. She had no idea Zim could be so…. So thoughtful. So caring.

Dib's eyes followed Zim's every movement, searching for the alternate motive. Why was Zim tending to her every need? What was he getting out of it? Since when did Zim go out of his own way to help others?

 _'He's up to something…'_ he told himself, but he wasn't as sure as he used to be. Was Zim up to something? Or was it that his own mind wanted Zim to be up to something? Did his brain depend on Zim's plans to keep it sane? He shook his head at the thought, surer of himself now. _'He's up to something; I just know it.'_

Zim tried his best to fight off a smirk. Dib was defiantly off his game, and it was so obvious. He felt a sense of pride as he sat down in his chair beside Gaz. Finally, for once, he had done something right. He pulled out a box neatly wrapped with a bow and said: "You know Gaz, I never properly apologized for the destruction of your Game Slave, so I hope this will make up for it." He handed her the box.

Gaz opened it slowly, not sure what to think, and her eyes widened in shock. "The Game Slave 3!" She exclaimed as she ripped the box open. She couldn't believe her eyes! "How did you manage this? It doesn't come out for 3 more weeks!"

"Yeah, Zim. How did you manage?" Dib challenged.

"Well my Dad is old friends with the Company Manager that sponsors the Game Slave, so my Dad always gets first dibs on early shipments."

"Really? Well it's very nice of you to give up such a valuable game to my daughter. Gaz what do you say to-"

"Thanks Zim," Gaz said, not even waiting for her father to finish. She immediately turned it on. Of course she knew Zim had been lying about how he came across the game, but she didn't care. She had the new Game Slave before everyone else!

If only Dib didn't always have to open his big mouth, then the moment would have been perfect.

"Zim, could we talk outside for a moment?" Dib asked carefully.

"Why of course." Zim acted as casual as possible.

Gaz watched them go, knowing all too well that a fight was about to begin.

Prof. Membrane's pager suddenly went off. "Sorry Daughter, but duty calls. I will check up on you again tonight. Love you," he kissed her forehead and took off; out her window and into the sky on rocket boots.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked as he and Zim walked out into the hall.

"I don't know what you mean," Zim said, acting clueless.

"This! What are you doing?!" Dib yelled even louder.

"I'm here to make sure Gaz is okay," he answered calmly. "Your father invited me I did not want to be rude."

"And the Game Slave?"

"I broke hers before class. That's how we ended up being late and we got detention. I used my time machine to get it for her; that's where I was when the fire broke out."

"In the future?!"

"Yes."

"And what? You gave it to her out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Your father asked me to come and see her. I've read that visitors often bring get well gifts, and I was already going to give it to her so she'd stop threatening me. Now, is this interrogation over with or what?!"

"You're up to something, Zim. We both know it, so go on; tell me your brilliant plan like you always do. Tell me how I will never hope to save my planet from your reign of terror."

"Actually Dib, I'm done with that," Zim said bluntly.

Time seemed to stop all together; Gaz's blood went cold as she heard those words.

"What… what did you just say?"

Zim tried his best not to laugh at the stupid expression on his enemy's face. This was the most delicate part of his plan; Gaz would never date him if she knew he still planned to destroy their planet. He knew all too well she could hear them; this was nothing more than a ploy to further gain her trust.

"I'm done. I give up. Your precious world is safe, okay? All I want to do is live an almost normal Earth life."

"You're lying; you want to destroy us all!"

"Look Dib, I'm tired of this never-ending cycle. It's over now. Please just leave me alone."

Dib looked at his greatest foe in disbelief. "But you said…"

"Yes, and I meant it. You and I will never be friends; nothing has changed between us, but I know when I am beaten. Now please, Dib, let this end here."

"What about your leaders?!" Dib shouted, giving one last attempt to catch him in some sort of lie.

"I have already told them that Earth's conquest is a failed expedition. There is nothing here worth their time; your precious world is safe. Don't you get it? You've won Dib. All I ask is to live here on Earth for the rest of my days in peace."

Dib watched him walk back into Gaz's room in total horror. _'ZIM GIVE UP?!'_ he blinked his eyes as if to see if he was hallucinating; hearing things! Zim was giving up…

"I'll see you later Gaz," Zim said politely as he reached her bed side.

"Did you mean it?" She asked him

Zim froze, pretending to not understand the question. "Mean what?"

"When you said it's over… Did you really mean it?"

Zim bowed his head in falsehood. "Yes. I understand if you don't believe me, but I mean it. It's over now."

"But if that's true then why not just go home?" Gaz asked as Zim sat down beside her.

"Go home? I was banished from my home planet years ago." Zim sighed "This mission was my last chance to be welcomed back into the collective, and I have failed. I have no home now." Zim was surprised to feel his eyes begin to water; he had never been so open with anyone, not even Gir, and he was only being honest now because he knew it would help him gain her trust.

"You have nowhere to go?" Gaz felt her heartache with pity as he moved to walk out the door. All this time Zim was just trying to return home, but he couldn't do that without proving himself to his leaders. That was what this was all about? Every ploy, every plan… was just Zim trying to regain his right to go home, to be among his own kind once more? What must it be like to have nowhere to call your own, to wonder time and space, forever searching for your place among the stars?

"You don't have to go," she said, not quite sure of herself. If she reached out to him what difference would it make; what would they gain? A friend? An ally? What could they learn? What challenges could they overcome with him by their side? And if she reached out, would he accept what she was offering? Would he even want it?

Zim looked over his shoulder and forced a pained smile. "I'm afraid I've over stayed my welcome." He then pointed to her game. "You know, with that version you can hook it up to your TV for a bigger screen and use multiple game controllers. You can even play online and battle swarms of Vampire Piggies with as many friends as you want."

"Sounds pretty cool," Gaz admitted, and as he opened the door to leave she said "you know my dad's probably going to throw a big get-together to welcome me home. That's what he did for Dib when he got out from having a bad case of the measles."

"Yeah," Zim smiled, not sure where this was going.

"So I'm gonna have mine at Bloaty's. Want to come?"

Then it hit him; she was asking him as a friend to come to her welcome home party. He was in; he had found a way in!

"I'd love to," he said.

"See you then," Gaz smiled. "And Zim, you have my permission."

"Permission?"

"You know… to live here on Earth and all."

"Really? You mean it?" Zim suddenly felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had never been accepted before, and here she was willing to forget all he's done, just like that. "Why? Why give me this?" He asked.

"No one deserves to be alone, no matter what they've done. We all make mistakes Zim. I don't know why you saved me, and maybe you don't even know, but you did, and that tells me that there is good inside of you. Somewhere… and even if you don't think so now I want you to know that things will get better."

"Thanks Gaz," Zim smiled.

"See you soon," Gaz waved. Maybe Zim was telling the truth, maybe it really was over. Then again, a trick like this was right up his alley. Gaz wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but she saw at least some truth in his eyes, which meant not all his words were lies. Maybe all Zim needed was a chance to belong somewhere; to feel wanted… then maybe all his words would become true.

Zim waved back, and just as he did Dib walked in. He saw and his blood began to noticeably boil.

Zim force a straight face as he walked past the Dib and out the door. He could feel his glare bearing down on him.

Everything was going according to plan. Yes, surely nothing could stop him now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh no is it just me are is Zim's plan is actually working for a change! And when did Dib get so blind, and what the heck has gotten into Gaz! Since when did she feel sorry for anyone?! Well there is only one way to find out (read the next chapter duh!).**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine;)**


	8. Welcome home Gaz

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 8 is up! Thank you all for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine;)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Welcome home Gaz**

This was it. After all his hard work, Zim had finally done it. He had gained the trust of Gaz and her father in one fell swoop. He smiled at himself as he looked in the mirror; today was the big day.

Gaz was released from the hospital just last night, and just as she figured, her dad announced the welcome home party moments later. Zim smiled as he remembered that he was the first person that Gaz's father had called with the big news.

 _'Silly humans, so easily trusting,'_ he snickered as he remembered the look on Dib's face when he told him that lie about giving up. _'And so easy to fool!'_ He turned to Gir and then said "Okay Gir… how do I look?"

Gir looked him over, head to toe. Zim was wearing his usual human disguise, and a big grin on his face. "You look perfect, now all you got to do is give her these," Gir gave Zim a bouquet of flowers and said "Everyone brings gifts to a welcome home party!"

Zim took the flowers and breathed in a deep breath. "Here it goes," he said as he ran out the door, calling back to his robot. "Wish me luck, Gir!"

Gir pulled on his doggy suit and took out his camera. "I'm coming with you!"

"No, Gir you stay here," Zim ordered from the door way.

Gir gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"No Gir I said-" Zim suddenly cringed as Gir started to cry loudly. "Okay! Fine… you can go. Just promise me you'll behave."

"I promise!" Gir vowed.

"Okay, lets go before we're late," Zim ordered as they raced out onto the street.

 _'This is it.'_ Zim could hardly hold in his excitement. He was finally going to win, and this time even the Dib would be powerless to stop him.

* * *

 **(Bloaty's Pizza Place...)**

Bloaty's,

Dib hated this place. With its ruckus of loud children, and the over-powering smell of cheese. He had no idea what Gaz liked about it; it was crowded, noisy, and every other thing you could think of that Gaz just couldn't stand, and yet she seemed to be at one with the place.

Dib smiled as he watched his sister help Rachel set up the piñata in the field just behind the restaurant. Dib remembered when this little field of grass and trees was just another parking lot, but a few years ago the new mayor decided that the town needed a park for kids to play in and the parents decided it should be built at the one place every kid loved; Bloaty's.

He watched as Gaz tied the piñata full of candy up to a tree. He was glad she was okay, but as soon as she was better, his thoughts immediately returned to Zim. It had been seven days since he saw Zim last, and his last words to him were still clouding his mind like a morning fog.

 _"You're up to something, Zim. We both know it, so go on; tell me your brilliant plan like you always do. Tell me how I will never hope to save my planet from your reign of terror."_

"… _Your precious world is safe. Don't you get it? You've won Dib. All I ask is to live here on Earth for the rest of my days in peace."_

And with those final words, Zim just walked away, and just like that it was over. Just like that Dib had won. At least, that's what he was telling himself now. Zim gave up, so Dib wins; Earth is safe. So why didn't he feel like it was over? What was this nagging feeling in his mind that just wouldn't go away? Why did he feel as if Zim was still plotting? Still planning against them?

 _'Because he still is,'_ Dib told himself, realizing the truth. _'He's trying to throw me off the trail of his real scheme, but what is it? What is Zim planning?!'_

Rachel and Gaz walked over to him and he followed them into the restaurant where their Dad and almost everyone from town waited for them.

Dib smiled. He knew that having everyone here to celebrate Gaz's recovery would make her happy, but he frowned as he watched his sister's eyes comb through the crowed as if looking for someone in particular.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here," Rachel told her.

"Where's Zim?" Gaz asked, still searching.

Dib's frown deepened. "Did you really think he'd come? I mean, come on Gaz. He's a heartless monster who wants to destroy our world! Did you really think all it would take was an invitation to a party?! Zim is the enemy and that is never going to chang-"

"Hello Gaz."

They both turned and Dib's anger soared to new heights. There he was, his greatest foe, holding a bouquet of flowers that he gave to Gaz.

"I thought you'd like these," Zim said, smiling.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Rachel said as Gaz blushed slightly.

Zim saw her blush and as she did he felt his own face burn with embarrassment, though he didn't know why. His stomach suddenly began acting up again too. He forced a smile. "So, uh, some party, uh?"

"It hasn't even started!" Dib yelled, suddenly outraged.

"Dib," Rachel gave him a shocked look. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Me?! What's gotten into me?!" Dib yelled. "I'm not the one who's the problem here! It's him! He's evil and I'm not falling for his little trick!" Dib stood in front of his sister protectively. "I don't know what you're up to, or who you think you are, but stay away from my sister, Zim!"

Gaz glared at him with such hatred. "That's it, Dib, you and I need to talk. Now!"

"But he-Gaz…" Dib whined as his sister dragged him to the far corner away from everyone else.

"What do you think you're doing?! You're ruining my party, Dib!" Gaz growled as she threw him against the wall.

"Why did you have to invite him? Can't you see he's evil?!" Dib tried to reason with her.

"Listen Dib, Zim and I are friends now and your just gonna have to deal with it."

"Friends?! But Gaz, he's the enemy!"

"No, he's _your_ enemy. Now if you ruin my party with your alien talk, I will never forgive you!"

Dib watched her walk away in shock. _'FRIENDS?!'_ His sister had just labeled Zim her friend, and Dib wasn't the only one who heard it.

Zim smiled as his impressive hearing picked up every word. He had done it. Little Gaz was his. Now it was time to use her to get to the Dib.

Dib watched in horror as Gaz grabbed Zim by the hand and lead him over to the counter to order their food.

Zim smiled his old evil-plan smile. The smile that let Dib know all too well that he's up to something, and that is when it clicked. That very moment, when his eyes locked with Zim's, he realized his mistake.

 _"You should be more protective of those things closest to you, Dib. If you don't, you may turn around one day to find them gone, and once that happens you may never get them back."_

 _'No.'_ His world shattered around him; this was it. This is what Zim had been planning all along; all the sudden it made since. The waving at his sister at lunch, the need to keep him out of detention, the GS3, the flowers, saving her! Zim was using his sister to get to him and Dib had let it happen. He was so busy being obsessed that he let Zim worm his way into their lives. He had to stop him! Dib marched his way towards them and got right in Zim's face.

"I know what you're planning Zim, and you will not get away with this."

Zim smiled knowingly. "I told you, Earth-smell; I give up."

"You're lying! Don't let him fool you, Gaz. He's only trying to get close to you so he can get to me!"

"I warned you, DIB!" Gaz growled as she moved to attack, but Zim held his hand out in front of her, stopping her.

"Gaz, why don't you take our food and sit; your friends are waiting to celebrate," Zim said, handing her their tray of food. "I'll join you in a second, 'kay?"

"Fine," Gaz said taking the tray, "but I mean it, Dib, this is your last warning." She turned then and walked away.

"It took you long enough," Zim whispered darkly once Gaz was out of range. "It's just too bad. You see, Dib, Gaz is mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You monster; you won't win this! I'll get her to see through your lies!"

"I warned you Dib, you should have taken my advice. Now the very thing you love will be your own undoing." Zim laughed evilly.

"If you hurt her," Dib warned.

"Hurt her? Oh Dib, I plan to do no such thing. You see I don't have to do anything," he said as he circled around his enemy, herding him into a dark corner of the room. "All I have to do is push the right buttons and your anger will do the rest for me."

"You think this will cloud my judgement?" Dib challenged.

"It already has. You're off your game and it shows, Dib. You just can't stand seeing us together. It makes your blood boil in rage, and that rage will destroy you," Zim smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to get to."

Dib watched him go. He was surprised to feel himself shaking. He had never seen Zim so empowered before, so evil, but that wasn't the only thing that scared him. His worst fear had now been realized. Gaz in the hands of the enemy; his enemy! His eyes suddenly narrowed in anger. He wasn't going to get away with this; he'd prove to Gaz that he was using her, that he hadn't changed at all. That he was still bent on taking over the Earth. He walked over towards them as music began to play and the party began to liven up.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted," Zim said. He was sitting at a table with Rachel, Gaz, and her father. "What is it?" he asked.

Dib sat down by Rachel, his eyes like daggers stabbing into his enemy.

"It's a chocolate and banana milkshake," Gaz told Zim as she tried to ignore her brother.

"Wait, you've never had a chocolate and banana milkshake" Rachel asked.

Zim shook his head.

"No way. Like, never?" Trina was shocked.

"He's from another country," Prof. Membrane explained as Mark and another boy came up to their table.

"So I hear you guys are going to my school now," the boy with Mark said. He was about Dib's age with short brown hair and tan skin. "My name is James, I'm Mark's cousin," he gestured to Mark. "Sorry about what happened; I heard the fire was rough; nearly took down the whole school."

Mark sat down beside Zim and Gaz as James went on. "I heard you guys are starting Monday. You gonna be there?"

"Yeah," Gaz answered as she took a sip of her own milkshake. After a week in the hospital she was dying to go to school on Monday.

"Well if you think you're ready," Prof. Membrane said obviously, unsure of her decision. "Then I guess I have no choice but to let you go."

"Don't worry Prof. Membrane," Zim smiled. "I'll make sure she's safe," Zim put his arm around Gaz's shoulder.

Dib half expected Gaz to growl at him, but to his horror she let Zim pull her close into a sideways hug.

"This shake is amazing," Zim went on. "So you said there was chocolate and bananas in this thing?"

Gaz smiled as Mark and James gave him a weird look. "Yes. There's also milk and ice cream," she said.

"Fascinating," Zim said in awe as he drunk some more from his straw.

"He's joking right?" Mark asked.

"Um, no. Zim is from another country," Rachel told him. "And I guess they don't have milkshakes over there."

"Which is so not cool," Trina said as she took a sip of her own strawberry banana shake.

"Is that why your skin is green?" James asked.

"No," Zim hissed. "I have a skin condition."

"Oh," James looked embarrassed. "Sorry dude."

"It's cool," Zim smiled. "So what's your school like?" He asked.

Dib felt his anger boil over with every passing second. Here he was, at a table full of people, but as James went on talking about their amazing school on the north side of town, all Dib could think about was Zim, who now had his arm resting on the chair just behind Gaz's head.

"You know if you guys need anything, Mark and I would be glad to show you around," James went on.

"Totally," Mark agreed.

"That sounds great," Rachel said. "We could sit together at lunch."

"What about you and Trina?" Zim asked politely. "You cool with sitting with us less popular kids?"

"Sure, I'm cool," Trina said. "Besides, I won't be there long anyways."

"Why not?" Zim asked, pretending to be concerned.

Dib had the sudden urge to throw up. How was Zim managing this act?! He never thought of anyone but himself, but here he was, talking with his friends with such ease!

Zim smiled. This was so easy! He had been on earth long enough to learn how to carry on a conversation with them, and as for being polite, he read from his many books about human behavior that being a nice gentleman made people feel more comfortable around you, and since he needed these humans to trust him he decided to put his gentlemen skills to the test.

"Trina is moving after my party. Her mom was a teacher at our school; there are no openings at our new school for her to take, so they are moving to Orlando to be with family," Rachel said sadly.

"It's so unfair," Trina growled.

"It's okay Trina; we can still text and face time," Rachel said.

"But it won't be the same," Trina moaned.

Rachel frowned.

"I'm so sorry Raych," Dib said to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, pushing his anger aside for the moment.

"It will be okay, and I'm sure Trina will have no trouble fitting in," he looked to Trina for help.

"He's right, I'll miss you, but I'll be fine," Trina forced a smile.

"And you still got us," Dib went on.

"Yeah," Zim agreed. "You have many friends here."

"I was talking about me and Gaz," Dib growled.

Rachel smiled. "Oh come on Dib, Zim's trying here," she got up from the table. "I know, let's start some games before all the candy melts in the Piñata."

Everyone from the table got up and followed her lead out the door. Dib slowly dragged his feet, following from behind.

How could he let this happen? How could he have been so blind?! Dib sat down on a fallen log and watched as everyone around him was laughing and playing in the park. Everyone was having a good time but him.

"What's wrong?" Gir asked, appearing beside him in his robot form.

"Oh, hi Gir," Dib sighed.

"You sad. Why?" Gir asked.

"I lost my own sister to the enemy. Your master stole her heart and now he's using her."

Gir sat beside Dib, his head heavy with shame. "They meant to be," he told Dib. "I want them to be together, so I got them together because they are meant to be together."

"No they're not, Gir; they are not meant to be. There has to be something I can do. This… it defies all laws of nature! He's not human, my sister can't-" Dib looked at Gir, who had tears in his eyes.

"You my best friend," Gir said. "I like you, but my master doesn't. He's always sad, always angry, always alone… but now he has Gaz, and no one is gonna ruin their love," Gir warned.

"It's not love Gir! Besides, aren't there rules on your planet against this kind of thing?" He asked Gir.

"I don't know," Gir said, "and I don't care."

Dib stood up and took a deep breath. "I have to tell her the truth; she's just got to believe me," he ran over to Gaz, who was about to swing at the piñata, but Dib suddenly found robotic tentacles wrapping around his body and the next thing he knew he was hanging from the tree, tied up where the piñata had been, his mouth covered buy a piece of cloth. He watched in horror as Gir took the bat from Gaz and handed her a new bat covered in nails.

Zim grinned evilly as Mini-Moose put the piñata full of melting candy on the ground. This was going to be good! He could see the Dib sweating in fear.

Gaz swung the bat hard and-

"Okay everyone, it's time for cake!" Rachel yelled.

Gaz stopped the bat just inches from her brother's face and pulled her blind fold off.

Zim panicked and threw the tied up Dib into the bushes.

Gaz turned to him puzzled. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Zim shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, let's go get some cake!" He grabbed her by the hand and led her away.

Gir ran over to the bushed and helped untie Dib. "Gir, I thought you said we were friends! Friends don't help their Master tie their friend up and nearly let him get beaten by his sister!" Dib shouted.

"I know," Gir bowed his head. "I panicked, okay?! My Master is finally happy, and you was gonna ruin it!"

"He's using her Gir! You know that!" Dib yelled.

"They love each other, they just don't see it yet," Gir told him.

Dib screamed. He wanted to pull his own hair out in frustration. "Fine, I'll do this the hard way. I'll show her; I'll show her proof that he's no good for her. I'll show her that he's just using her! That he still plans to destroy us all! Then she'll see him for the monster he really is!"

Gir sighed. Why couldn't Dib just see that this was meant to be? He shook his head. Love stories seemed so much easier on TV.

Zim laughed as Rachel snapped a photo of him and Gaz eating cake. "This is fun," he said, and to his surprise he meant it. He suddenly looked up at the sky and realized it was almost dark; he had spent the whole day with Gaz, and it had only felt like a few minutes. "I really should get going," Zim told Gaz awkwardly.

Gaz looked around shocked. It was night already; where had the time gone? "You want me to walk you home?" she asked.

Zim smiled. "I'd like that."

Gaz walked up to her Dad. "Hey Dad, Zim and I are gonna play some video games at his house, 'kay?"

"Alright, have fun, and be back by nine," Prof. Membrane told her.

"Okay, let's go," Gaz said as she and Zim began to walk away.

"Gir, let's go home."

Gir immediately ran after his Master's voice. Dib saw his sister and he raced off after them. He had to warn her; he had to stop this from happening before it was too late!

* * *

( **A Few hours later at Zim's house...)**

"No, it's back, circle, back," Gaz shouted as Zim tried to shoot his lasers at the oncoming Vampire Piggies.

Zim followed her command without hesitation. They had hooked up Gaz's GS3 to his TV and they had been battling vampire pigs for hours and now they were finally on the last level. "Look out for the Vampire Hog; behind you, 12 o'clock!" He warned her.

"Got it," Gaz said, taking down the hog with ease. She smiled. She and Zim actually made a great team. She stole a glance at him quickly; he had taken off his human disguise the moment they stepped foot in his house. She guessed he didn't care that she saw his real form; after all, she had seen it many times before.

Zim concentrated on the task before him; he laughed as he destroyed one piggy after another. "You know," he said, looking at Gaz, "this is kind of fun." He smiled and suddenly found himself lost in her eyes; it was like they could see right to his very soul.

Gaz felt her heart skip a beat. She loved that smile. She suddenly looked back at the game and gasped. "Look out!"

Zim dodged a swarm of Piggies just in time. He shook his head, trying to shake the feeling her gaze had placed upon him.

Dib peaked through Zim's window, watching them closely. All they were doing was playing video games! When was Zim going to strike?! They had been playing for hours now… it was already 8:30, and still Zim did nothing but play the game, and if Dib didn't know better he'd say Zim was actually having fun, but that couldn't be right…

Right?

"Almost there," Gaz said. "All we have to do is get past them and grab the sword!"

"Watch out for the fangs!" Zim screamed. "The fangs of DOOM!" He laughed as he cut a pig in half. "Take that you blood-sucking pig!" He continued to take down one vampire pig after another.

Finally, only one last vampire hog stood in their way. It was huge and it towered over them.

"We got to work together on this one," Gaz told him. "It's the only way we'll take him down."

"Let's do this," Zim said, his red eyes narrowed with determination.

"Go, Master, GO!" Gir cheered as he watched them play from the floor. "Go, Gazy, GO!"

Gaz and Zim hit the hog with everything they had and finally, with one final blow, the giant hog-beast fell.

"Yes! Victory for Zim!" Zim exclaimed as Gaz reached the sword and held it high with pride.

The screen suddenly exploded with special effects as the word "WINNER" was spelled out on the screen in red letters.

"Sweet, high score!" Gaz exclaimed as she high-fived Zim.

"That's right! Evil Piggies beware!" Zim laughed.

"Oh, it's late, I have to be home soon," Gaz said as she realized the time.

"Oh," Zim frowned. He suddenly realized he didn't want her to go, they were having so much fun together… he froze as he realized what he was just thinking; he wanted her to stay? Zim shook his head as he chased the butterflies out of his stomach. What was going on? What was wrong with him?

"Well, I guess I'll see you Monday," Gaz said, her words dragging Zim out of his thoughts.

"You want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"No, my nosey brother can do that," She said as she pointed to Dib, who was still spying on them from the window.

She marched out the door. "Seriously Dib?"

"He's using you Gaz! Don't fall for his tricks!" Dib screamed as Zim walked out from behind her.

"He LIES!" Zim yelled. "Gaz, I had a great time tonight, and I would never jeopardize our friendship. I meant it when I said I was done with world conquest; I just want to live in piece, but Dib-"

"He's lying Gaz! Don't you see he's using you to get to me?"

"That's enough Dib!" Gaz yelled.

"But-" Dib tried to argue, but his sister grabbed him by the ear.

"I said that's enough, Dib!" She looked at Zim, searching his eyes, but she found no evil in them, but something else… something she had never seen before.

"I'll see you on Monday," he told her with a sigh.

Gaz found a smile slipping onto her face; something about Zim was changing. She could see it, even if her annoying brother couldn't. "Bye," she said then, dragged her brother off by the ear.

Zim watched her go, his mind racing. What was this feeling that had suddenly washed over him? He shook his head and went back inside. Maybe some time in the lab would help clear his mind…

"Gaz, stop. You have to listen to me!" Dib suddenly pulled out of her grasp. "Can't you see what he's doing? He's tearing us apart!"

"No, you are!" Gaz yelled.

"Gaz," Dib was hurt. "How could you say that? I'm trying to protect you!"

"We were playing video games!" Gaz yelled. "We were just having fun, and you had to ruin it!"

"Ruin it? Gaz, he's a monster, and he hasn't given up! He told me himself; he's using you Gaz!"

Gaz shook her head. Why did Dib have to be so frustrating?! She wanted to pull her own hair out; why was she defending Zim? She knew Dib was probably right; this is exactly like something Zim would do, but then she remembered the way he looked at her when their eyes met each-other's… how it was so easy to get along with him… how they had spent 3 hours playing a video game, hours that felt like the most amazing seconds of her life. She felt this… what was this feeling? She was not sure, but she knew she felt it and she knew Zim had to be feeling it too, weather he wanted to admit it to himself are not.

"Listen Dib, I like hanging out with Zim. It's fun, and if you don't leave us alone you will wish you had!"

Dib watched her walk away. "But Gaz," he stomped his foot in frustration. _'Fine. If she won't believe my words, then I'll get proof!'_ He told himself as he ran home to get ready for his new mission. He'd get the proof he needed to convince Gaz one way or another, and once he did Zim would pay!

He'd pay for everything he ever did to him, and to this planet, but more importantly he'd pay for stealing his sister's heart and forcing him to be the one to have to crush it with the truth.

 _'Oh yes, Zim will pay for this!'_ Dib vowed. _'And he will pay with his life.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh boy Dib is seeing red! Will Zim survive his wrath? Find out next week!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine;)**


	9. You are Busted or Maybe Not!

**Author Notes:** So everyone chapter 9 is up! Thanks for reading and Happy Labor Day!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine

* * *

 **Chapter 9: You are Busted... or Maybe Not**

Mondays...

She hated them. She also hated the first day at school, so of course having her first day on a Monday was just asking for trouble, but she had to get out of this house. Dib was being more annoying than ever, and her dad's over-protectiveness was driving her crazy.

She walked down stairs, half expecting to see Dib already eating breakfast, but he was nowhere in sight. Instead her dad sat drinking coffee. "Where's Dib?" She asked.

"Oh, good morning daughter. Your brother got an early start today; you know how he is."

Gaz looked out the window and decided she'd take the bus to her new school for this week only. That way, she could learn how to get there and not end up getting lost. "See ya Dad," Gaz said, walking out the door.

"Good-bye, daughter," Prof. Membrane watched her go.

Gaz sighed as her bus came into view. This was it; her first day at a new school. She got on to the loud, crowed bus and growled in frustration as the torture began. Yep; her first day and she already hated it.

She put on her head phones to drowned out the sound. She just knew it was going to be another one of those days.

* * *

 **(Zim's House...)**

Dib had crept off to Zim's house as quiet as a mouse with his camera in hand. He was going to get him this time; he had to! It was the only way he could save Gaz.

He knew Zim always stayed up late into the night working on his schemes, so all he had to do was catch him in the act. It shouldn't be too hard… after all, Zim was always up to something, and with this new disguise Zim would never notice him.

Zim looked out his window and froze. "That's odd; I don't remember having a bush in my yard." Zim watched in shock as the bush began to move slowly towards his window. Zim smiled as he began to realize what was going on. The Dib-Worm was here to spy on him! He laughed. "Well then, let's give him something to spy on, shall we?"

Dib crept slowly past the window and towards Zim's back door; he could hear Zim's evil laughter.

"Now, Gir, with this weapon of destruction I will destroy them all!"

Dib suddenly jumped out of his bush. This was it this was the moment of truth! He pressed the record button on his camera and burst through the door and yelled. "Ha, Zim! I caught you now! I've caught you red-handed doing... Laundry?" Dib froze to see Zim throwing his clothes into the washing machine. "But you… you said… I heard you… you-" Dib stammered.

Zim smiled as he turned on the wash. "Seriously Dib; you are making this way too easy! I mean, a bush mysteriously appears in my own yard and you think I wouldn't notice?!"

"You won't win this. Zim! I will find proof! Then Gaz will see your lies for what they really are!"

"Yeah, because you've been so good at proving to the world of my evil before, haven't you?" Zim laughed, crossing his arms. "Face it, Dib; you've got nothing. You never do."

Dib growled in frustration.

"Now, I think you should be punished for breaking and entering into my home again. Gir, do it now!" Zim ordered.

"Do what?" Dib asked. He froze as Gir pointed a laser at him.

Time seemed to slow down as the laser was fired. Zim laughed as it hit its target.

Dib screamed, expecting to feel pain, but he felt nothing. What was going on?

Zim looked at Dib; nothing happened. "Gir, you broke the laser!" He yelled.

"What was it supposed to do?" Dib asked, but… he didn't say it. He SUNG it.

Zim stared at Dib in shock.

"What the... Zim what did you do to meeee?!" Dib put his hand over his mouth in pure horror.

Zim fell on the floor, rolling around in laughter.

"This isn't funny, Ziiiiim!" Dib sang with rage. "What did you dooo?!"

"It was supposed to shrink your head to the size of a pea for a couple of hours," Zim said through laughs as he got to his knees, trying to get up. "But if you ask me, this is a much more amusing fate!" He burst out into more laughter as he got to his feet.

"Change me back now; make this stop!" Dib sung.

"It will wear off soon, Dib-Worm, which is more mercy then you ever deserved."

"You won't get away with this Ziiiim!"

"Uh, yeah, I think I already have." Zim moved to go out the door, but Dib blocked his path.

"I can see the things you're doing, and you may think that I'm naive, but when I get the goods on you she'll finally believe!" Dib sang with confidence.

Zim just rolled his eyes. "Please tell me this isn't going to turn into some musical!"

"They say it's all just drama," Dib sung, "but every bubble's got to pop! She's gonna see just what you're doing and then you're finally gonna have to stop!"

"It is! NOOOOOO!" Zim put his hand to his head in embarrassment as Gir began to dance and sing with Dib. That's it! This was the last time he let Gir hold on to any of the weapons!

"Don't think you're gonna win this time cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you!" Dib kept on singing, suddenly caught in the moment. If he had to be tortured by this then by God he was going to torture Zim with him! "I'll get ya! Yeah! I'll get ya!" He and Gir sang together, "and when I do you're gonna be BUSTED!"

"Busted!" Gir echoed.

"I'm gonna put the hurt on you! Ya you better believe me when I say that I'm finally gonna get the dirt on you!"

Zim crossed his arms suddenly, amused by Dib's words. "Oh really? You think you can finally catch me in the act? As if, pathetic Huuooman!"

"You're busted!" Dib went on as he circled around him.

"Busted!" Gir echoed as he followed Dib around the room.

"Hey, whose side are you on?!" Zim yelled at Gir.

"Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, this is how it's gonna be when she finds out that I was always right you're busted!"

"Busted!"

Zim pushed past them and headed out the front door, walking to school, hoping to get away from them both, but Dib was determined to make Zim pay. And, well… Gir was just having too much fun to stop so he followed Dib as he continued to sing.

"There's a new cop on the beat, and I'm bringing down the heat! My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'cause you're not that discreet."

"Oh, but I can fool your entire planet!" Zim bragged. He wasn't about to let the Dib-Monkey see him sweat under his little song, with its rhyming words… that's all it was; just words.

"I don't care what you've heard, 'cause there's one six letter word and it's gonna set me free!" Dib kept on singing.

"Gonna set me free!" Gir laughed; this was fun!

"It starts with a 'B'!"

"Starts with a 'B'!"

"It goes B-U-S-T-E-D, you are BUSTED!" Dib suddenly blocked his path. "I'm gonna put the hurt on yooouu! Ya you better believe me when I say that I'm finally gonna get the dirt on you! You're BUSTED! Yeah don't you think you're gonna win this time!"

"You're busted!" Gir screamed with joy.

"Seriously Gir! Stop singing!" Zim demanded.

"Yeah, she's finally gonna see your lies!" Dib couldn't stop himself as he and Gir began to dance around him. "Oh I'm gonna drop a dime on you!"

"I'll get ya! Yeah! I'll get ya!" Gir chanted.

Zim felt like he was going to explode; he suddenly saw the bus come into view. It was his only chance! If he could just get to the bus he'd be free of this extremely un-cool, ridiculous madness! He began to run, but Dib and Gir ran after him, still singing.

"And when I do you're gonna be busted!"

"Busted!"

"Yeah she's finally gonna see the light! This is how it's gonna be when she finds out that I was always right!" Zim didn't even slow down as the bus came to a halt in front of them and opened the door. He ran on and fell down on a seat, breathing heavily. Thank the Tallest! The madness was over! He looked out his window as the bus began to pull away.

Dib stood there on the street and as he watched the bus drive off, he and Gir exclaimed one final line.

"You are BUSTED!"

Dib suddenly looked down as his watch beeped. He checked the time, which read 7:00AM, and school started at 7:30AM. And he just missed the bus… He was going to be late!

"Let's sing it again!" Gir exclaimed.

Dib suddenly looked at him with a look of disbelief, and then his look suddenly turned to horror as Gir took out the laser again. Dib ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the crazy robot that was about to shoot him yet again.

Gir watched him go, then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well; more for me!" He said as he pointed the laser at himself it fired. Suddenly, Gir's head shrunk to the size of a pea. "Ooooohhh… so that's what it's supposed to do!" Gir said, then he ran off screaming. "Look at my head! My head! MY HEAD!"

Back on the bus, Gaz moved to sit down beside Zim, who was still breathing heavily. "You okay?" She asked.

"I know a thousand people tell you this a day," Zim said, gasping for air, "but your brother is really, _really_ crazy!"

Gaz smiled. "Tell me something I don't know!"

They both got up and climbed off the bus as they arrived at their new school. Westville High School; to Zim it looked like a large brick fortress.

"Looks just like the old one," he laughed.

"Great. And hear I was hoping for a change."

Zim chuckled at her sarcasm as they walked into the building and went to the front office to get their class schedules.

Gaz compared hers with Zim's and saw that they had 2nd, 5th, and 7th, together.

Dib suddenly ran into the room, completely out of breath. He had made it! He picked up his own schedule and held it up to Zim's and Gaz's. "Hey, looks like we all got the same classes, Zim!" Dib sneered.

Gaz's eye twitched. As if one class wasn't bad enough; now they had three! She shivered as she imagined it; Zim screaming "I'm normal, I'm normal!" As Dib vowed "I'm gonna get me that alien!" And it would be like that for the entire class, every day, THREE TIMES A DAY!

Zim seemed to read her mind. "I know, Gaz. I feel your pain." He then stuck his tongue out at Dib. "It's nice to see you're not singing anymore, Dib. Thank goodness; your screeching was making me sick!"

"Singing?" Gaz asked, giving Zim a look.

"You don't want to know," Zim whispered in horror. "The madness! THE MADNESSSSSSSSS."

She rolled her eyes as the bell for first period rang. "See ya," she waved good bye to Zim.

"See you in second!" Zim said boastfully as she walked away.

"I hate you," Dib growled. "I hate you so much."

"And I hate you more, Dib-Smell. See you in second period, worm!" Zim scoffed as he headed off in the opposite direction as Gaz; looking for his class.

"I'll make her see the truth, Zim! You'll see, and then you will suffer!" Dib vowed as he too began to look for his first period class. He'd get Zim yet! After all, Zim had to mess up sooner or later. He always did!

It's not like Gaz was his perfect plan or something… Dib froze at the thought.

Was she? Of course not! All he needed to do was wait for the perfect moment. _'Zim will mess up,'_ he told himself before gulping heavily in his throat. _'At least, I HOPE so!'_

"Alright class, everyone settle down! Find your seats!"

* * *

 **(2nd pd...)**

Dib slouched in the back of the room of his second period class in a fit of rage. He had spent his entire first period in a room full of students he didn't know, going over questions about topics he never studied. He absolutely HATED it! How was he going to pass any of his classes if he had no idea what anything was about?! He silently cursed the universe for allowing this horrible crime to take place. If it weren't for that stupid fire he wouldn't be in the back of this room, gripping the edge of his desk in rage, and Zim wouldn't be walking in while holding his sister's books!

He wanted to scream at her! Seriously, what had gotten into her?! The guy saves her life once and suddenly he's a saint! It made him want to snap Zim's neck; there they were, his sister and his greatest enemy, walking into the class room together! Now everyone's going to think they're a thing! No, they are not. He will die before he lets that happen…

"Okay Mr. Tomato start talking," Rachel ordered as she set down beside the large-headed kid.

"Look at them," Dib growled. "It's disgusting!"

Rachel laughed. "Oh come on, Dib. I think they make a great couple."

"Don't say that! They are not a couple, and they never will be!"

"Oh come on Dib; why not?"

"He's EVIL!"

Zim couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face. The Dib was actually eating out of his hand. His chest swelled up with pride as he set Gaz's books down on her desk and took the seat beside her. Zim had heard the whispers in the hallway about the "Gothic Girl and Green-Skinned kid," but Zim welcomed these words. He knew that the rumors would only enrage his enemy all the more.

Gaz wasn't sure why, but Zim was waiting for her at the end of 1st period, and just took her books from her without even asking. She didn't mind though; in fact she thought it was kind of... sweet that Zim seemed to want to carry her things for her. She could hear the voices around her as her new classmates began to wonder if they were an item or not.

 _'Are we?'_ Gaz asked herself. She looked at Zim, who was busily starting on the morning bell ringer that was written on the board. She had to admit; she did enjoy being around him, and she didn't even mind the fact that he was green, and the fact that he was from another planet. She'd never admit it to her brother, but she had always wondered what was out there. What worlds had Zim seen? What beauty had those large pink eyes consumed with all its breath-taking wonders? Did he even get to see the beauty of the planets he destroyed? Or did he just see the evil and destruction?

Maybe if someone showed him what this world had to offer. Then maybe... She let the thought trail off as she turned around to look at her brother, who was fuming at Zim. _'Maybe if Zim saw how wonderful Earth could really be, then he'd see it as something more than a ball of filth.'_ He'd see it for what it really was; a home for a countless number of people; people with families and friends. People who were more like him then he realized. Then maybe, just maybe Zim, would see the flaws in the way his people think. After all, what had Dib's method done? It had been six years and nothing had changed! Zim's mission had always been the same, he had always been the same… until now. Ever since the fire he's been kind, caring, thoughtful… Gaz shook her head, trying to focus. Maybe all Zim need was a chance to belong to something more. Maybe that's all they both needed… was a chance.

She shook her head again, trying to push the thought away. She hadn't felt these feelings since she was young. Now, suddenly, they were all coming back to her in waves. What was going on?

Zim viewed his target from out of the corner of his eye; his plan was working perfectly! Now it was time to take it to the next level. Zim took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, and when the teacher wasn't looking he passed it to Gaz.

Gaz unfolded the paper and read it…

' _Gaz… Want to go out?'_

Her eyes widened. Was he asking her out on a date?! She knew that she should play the 'just friends' card right about now, but she stopped herself. This could be it; this could be her chance to show Zim the really amazing things Earth had to offer.

Zim waited anxiously. _'What's taking her so long to answer?!'_ He saw her write down something and then she handed it back to him. Zim unfolded the paper.

 _'Sure. There's this cool movie playing tonight at 8:00PM...'_

Zim felt his Squeedlyspooch leap in his chest. He wrote back…

 _'Cool. I'll pick you up at 7:00 and we can get some Bloaty's, then catch the movie.'_

Dib watch Zim pass the note for the third time. He'd had just about all he could take of this! His blood boiled as Gaz passed the note back to him only moments later; like good old friends. Like normal good old friends. No… he would not let his sister be another victim to Zim's lies!

 _'No,'_ he told himself as his eyes narrowed with rage. _'I think it's about time I had a talk with Zim!'_

 _'Sounds great. See you at 7:00.'_

Zim stuffed the note in his pocket. He had done it; he and Gaz were now officially out of the 'friend zone'! He couldn't wait till their date... Zim's brow furrowed at the thought. He couldn't wait!

 _'What has gotten into me?'_ Zim felt the queasy feeling in his stomach returning. He couldn't explain it… what was going on?!

Zim's mind seemed to snap back out of his state as the bell for 3rd period rang out. Zim wanted to run home and find out what was going on, but he had a role to play. He smiled sweetly as he picked up Gaz's books. "Want me to walk you to class?" he asked.

"No, I'm walking her myself," Dib pushed him away from Gaz, causing him and her books to fall all over the floor. "Come on Gaz, let's go." Dib moved to leave, but Gaz didn't follow. Instead she bent down and helped Zim pick up his and her books.

"Seriously Dib, could you not be stupid just this once?!" She got up, her brown eyes blazing with anger.

"Oh come on, Gaz! Can't you see he's playing you?!"

Zim rose to his feet and Dib expected him to swing at his face, but to his surprise, Zim did nothing. "Come on Gaz, we're going to be late."

"You will be punished severely when I get home tonight!" Gaz glared intently.

"Come on Gaz! I just- wait… _tonight?_ Where are you going?" Dib asked.

"On a date with Zim!"

Dib's world shattered around him.

A date with... ZIM?! His sister and Zim where DATING?!

"No!" He yelled as he grabbed his sister by the hand and forced her to walk with him. "I forbid this, Gaz! You are not allowed to speak to him, or see him ever again!"

Gaz pulled her arm away from him. "I can see whoever I want, whenever I want!" She growled.

Zim walked up to them, his intentions masked by a pool of concern. "Gaz, why don't you head off to class? I'll see you at lunch, okay? Dib and I need to talk."

"Okay… but we're finished, you hear me, Dib?! If you try to ruin our date I will never speak to you again!" She walked away to her class.

Zim watched her go, waiting for her to be out of sight and out of range. Once he was sure she was gone, he turned to Dib, who was fuming more than ever before. Zim's eyes narrowed.

"I win," he spoke darkly.

"Win? You've won nothing!" Dib shouted.

Zim laughed. "You swore this wouldn't get to you; that you would not let your guard down, and that your anger wouldn't be your own undoing. And yet it has!"

"You're tearing apart one of the only people I have left to love!" Dib yelled.

"No, you are," Zim said darkly as the tarty bell rang out. "This is all your doing, Dib. With every attempt to get rid of me you only push us closer together. Gaz is mine now, and I won't let her go. Not until you surrender, begging at my feet!"

"Never!" Dib yelled.

Zim just smiled as he began to walk away. "We will see, Dib." He laughed his evil laugh. "We will see."

Dib stood frozen as he watch him go; his worst fear was suddenly realized. Zim was right; Dib was losing, and if he didn't think of something quick he would lose more than the freedom of this planet. He would lose Gaz, too! _'He must be stopped!'_ The words rang through his very soul. _'I will stop him!'_ Dib vowed. "I will stop you, Zim… or I will die trying!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So Dib just turned this into a musical; good for him, and Zim seems more empowered than ever! Is Gaz, Zim's Perfect plan? Or will he screw this up like he always does? Well there's only one way to find out! (Keep reading Duh!).**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	10. Mixed Emotions

**Author Notes:** So everyone chapter 10 is finally up! Sorry it's so late both my editor and I have had one hell of a week! But we're both back in one piece (thankfully)! As always I thank you for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Mixed Emotions**

Lunch time…

With every passing second of the day, Dib's despair increased 100 times more, and the worse part about it was that he could actually feel himself giving in, and it only got worse. Some way or another, Zim had gained the trust of Rachel, who he discovered had the same first period as Zim, and if that wasn't enough Mark, James, and Trina sat down with him and Gaz like they were all old friends. Dib had to admit, Zim was really committed to this role. Usually Zim sat alone at lunch. Now he had more friends than Dib ever did! He made fitting in look so easy.

Dib got his tray of food and sat down beside Rachel, who was sitting by Trina who sat by Mark. Mark sat in front of James, who was beside Zim and Gaz. They were all busy laughing at one of Mark's famous jokes.

"So guys, my party is still this weekend. Want to come?" Rachel asked James.

"Sure; sounds like fun!"

"You know, my dad knows this great DJ who always does the first party free of charge," Mark said.

"Oh, that would be great!" Trina said. "The one we have now is so expensive!"

"Don't forget we have dance classes. You're going, aren't you Zim?" Rachel asked.

"Gaz is going," Trina said proudly.

"Really?" Zim gave Gaz a look. He had hung out with Gaz long enough now to know that dance parties really weren't her thing.

"I lost a bet," Gaz growled.

"Oh, right. Is it that same bet that caused you to dress up so beautifully that other day?" Zim asked casually.

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Rachel sighed. Gaz began to blush uncontrollably. Dib, on the other hand, wanted to barf. How could they all be buying this love act?

"If I have to go, then you're going too," Gaz tried her best to growl at Zim. It didn't work as well as she hoped.

"Sure. I'd love to go to the party with you!" Zim said sweetly as he gave Dib his famous evil smirk. This was all too easy. He should have done this years ago; who knew that by hooking up with Gaz he'd fit in so well? He laughed. If his past-self had told him that in a matter of days he'd be sitting at a table surrounded by humans and carrying on like close friends he would have punched the messenger out cold, but here he was! Zim smiled at the thought. He never had this many friends back at Irk. Zim shook his head at the thought. Friends… these humans weren't his friends! What was going on with him lately?

"So you can dance, right?" Trina asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts like a fish on a hook.

"Zim does not need your dance. Besides, Gaz doesn't dance," he said matter-of-factually.

"She will be dancing at the party. She has too!" Trina teased.

Zim gave Gaz an even stranger look. "How badly did you lose this bet?"

Gaz gave him the evil eye. "You will dance. If I have to suffer then you have to suffer with me!"

Zim knew Gaz's evil act all too well. He smiled.

"Yes, my love pig. I obey," he bowed his head submissively.

Gaz smiled. Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad. After all, if Zim was coming then at least something exciting was bound to happen, and it gave her another chance to open his eyes to how wonderful this world could really be.

"You're going, right Dib?" Rachel asked.

"You better believe I'm going!" Dib's eyes narrowed at Zim as he spoke.

Rachel's spirts fell. Why couldn't he just see the truth? Why did Dib have to be so BLIND?! Couldn't he see they were in love?!

"Well then I guess it's settled," Mark said, breaking up the awkward silence that had followed Dib's answer. "We're all going."

Zim and Dib glared each other down as the bell rang around them. They had one more class together… 7th. Dib had till the end of 7th to convince Gaz that this date was the biggest mistake of her life.

"Let's go, Zim," Gaz said, getting up from the table.

Zim got up immediately and followed her, carrying her books all the way.

"He's using you Gaz! You've got to believe me!" Dib begged.

She knew he was probly right, but she also knew that this war between him and Zim was getting nowhere. At this rate they would all be enslaved by Zim's leaders. No, they needed a new approach, and they needed one now. She had to do this. After all, didn't she owe Zim that much? She looked at Zim and took his hand in hers. _'Yes,'_ she decided. Zim had saved her life, and now it was her turn to save his.

Dib watched them go in defeat. How could he let this happen?! His own sister lost to the enemy!

Zim held Gaz's hand tightly. He didn't know why, but he liked the way her hand felt in his. It just felt so right. He smiled. Maybe this planet wasn't all that bad… after all, Gaz seemed nice.

Nice? Not so Bad? What was going on?! Zim suddenly pulled his hand away as his stomach started acting up again.

"Zim, are you okay?" Gaz's voice seemed to pull him out of the void.

"Yes, my little Gaz. I'm fine. I think Lunch just isn't agreeing with me," Zim lied. "I'm going to go to the restroom; you go on without me, 'kay?"

"Okay," Gaz took her books from him and watch him leave. _'I hope he's okay,'_ Gaz sighed as she walked on to class, never knowing of the battle that was already raging inside of him.

Zim looked at himself in the mirror in pure frustration. What was going on with him lately? _'You will get a hold of yourself now!'_ He told himself with a growl. His mood was a mixture of a sickness that he could not explain and a blotch of a thousand other emotions he'd never felt before. _'You've worked too hard for this! You will not mess this one up; you can't mess this up. This is your last chance,'_ Zim shivered at the thought. He had to get a hold of himself; he knew exactly what would happen if he failed again.

In the back of his mind he always knew he was different from the other Irken Smeets that came into their world, and he learned at a very young age that different meant defective and defective meant death. It was the fact that he had learnt this that he was still alive today. In the academy, every future Invader had to take one final test. This test was designed to weed out any defective Irkens that somehow had managed to get this far. Many Irkens had no idea they were defective, so when they took the final test they were found out by the computer brain and failed, their PAKs removed and erased, but Zim had always known. Because of this he had learned to hide his flaws from the computer brain, and he passed, if only he hadn't messed up operation Impending Doom 1 then there would be no doubt in the Tallests' minds that he was worthy. All he had to do was conquer Earth, and then all the doubt would be gone forever. 'You've got them eating out of your hands. Don't mess it up!' Zim ordered himself as he left the restroom and head off to class.

He could pull this off. He had to appear normal. The Tallest were counting on him, and he was so close to victory. Closer than he had ever been before! According to his research the last step to making their relationship final was to sweep her off her feet at Rachel's party, but how? He knew nothing about parties! Then it hit him; Rachel! She was giving dance lessons for her party; he could learn from her. Then once he had her swept her off feet in romantic bliss, all he had to do was kiss her.

A shiver ran down Zim's spine at the thought. He had read that people who are in love show their love by kissing. It was the final step of the plan. Once Zim kissed her, Gaz would be his love pig and then he would finally use her to bring the Dib to his knees. Yes, it was all coming together. All he had to do now was keep it together and not mess up. He had to keep his head on straight, or else he'd lose a lot more than his title as an Invader. He shivered again at the thought. He had to get Dib to surrender, and soon! The fate of the mission (and his very life) depended on it.

* * *

 **(7th period...)**

7th period came like a freight train at twice the speed, and Dib was still nowhere closer to convincing his sister to stay home, and to his disgust she was practically beaming as Zim walked in the door. Zim smiled back and took a seat beside her.

Gaz knew Dib was watching them. She could feel his eyes of disapproval, but she didn't care. After he refused to leave her alone about Zim, she decided to no longer speak to him for the rest of the day. She passed Zim a note.

' _Want to walk me home? I don't want to listen to Dib's whiny self.'_

Zim smiled and wrote back.

 _'Gir and I are going on a walk after school; we can walk you home on the way.'_ He passed the note back.

Gaz replied back.

 _'Sounds better then what Dib's got planed, which is probly a long lecture about us.'_

Zim smiled. There was an 'US' now. He felt his Squeedlyspooch lurch at her words. He forced the feeling to go away as he focused on his next move. After he walked Gir and Gaz home he'd go see Rachel.

"Now class, I understand you all want to dive right into your work and get it done as soon as possible, but we have new students who need to learn this for the first time, so everyone open to the beginning of Chapter 16 in your textbooks..."

Dib let the words drown out. He decided that he'd have to follow his sister to make sure she was safe. It was the only way to protect her, but he'd have to do it in secret. Gaz was already mad enough at him; he didn't need to push her any more. Zim was right; it wasn't having the desired effects. He hated the thought, but she might have to figure Zim out for herself, and when she did Dib would be there to protect her.

The final bell rang and the students rushed outside to freedom. Dib followed Zim and Gaz from afar as they left the building and met up with Gir, who was waiting for them by the front gate. He was dressed in his usual doggy disguise with his purple leash around his neck; he jumped for joy when he saw his master.

Zim grabbed Gir's leash with one hand and held Gaz's hand as they walked down the street towards her home.

 _'This was nice,'_ Gaz admitted to herself as they walked the crowded streets. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked Zim.

Beautiful? Zim looked around the crowded street, but the only thing he saw that was beautiful was Gaz. _'Wait… did I just think that to myself?'_ He pushed the thought aside and said "Yes, my love pig. It's all very beautiful."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Gaz asked.

Zim smiled nervously, knowing he had been caught. "All I see is chaos; your kind has no order, and no discipline." Zim didn't know why he was suddenly being honest, but he was, and he found he liked it. For once he could speak freely to someone without being judged.

"Trust me, there is a strategy to our madness," Gaz assured him.

"It doesn't matter. I'll never fit in around here. I mean, look at me!" Zim wasn't sure why these emotions we're running wild in his mind, but once he started he couldn't stop. "I can't even fit in with my own kind, how can I possible manage? No one understands me… I'm just a freak."

Gaz felt her heart strings tug at his words. "You know, there's a lot of different people and creatures here and they're all happy."

Zim knew what she was doing the moment those words came out of her mouth. "Gaz, I know you want me to see your world as this amazing and wonderful place, but… it's so alien to me," he admitted. He saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. It was the Dib! He smiled; the worm just couldn't stay away.

"Give me a chance to prove you wrong," Gaz asked as they arrived at her house. "Let me show you how wonderful this world can really be."

"Show me?" Zim smiled. This was perfect. Not only could he use her to get to Dib, but now he could learn more of the Earth's secrets. "I highly doubt you'll change my mind, but fine, I'll give it a try for you, my little Gaz." He took both her hands in his and smiled that sweet smile that he knew she loved. "I'll see you tonight." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

Gaz blushed deeply and Dib had to grind his nails into the tree he was hiding behind to keep himself from strangling Zim. _'That Monster!'_

"Bye," Zim whispered as he pulled away.

"Bye." Gaz watched him walk away, her face still deeply blushed. Zim had kissed her cheek! She touched her face on the spot where his lips had been. She didn't know if it was real between them are not, but she knew one thing; Zim had goodness in him. All she had to do was bring it out.

Dib waited behind the tree until his sister went inside the house, then he ran to his room. He needed to get ready to spy on their date! Gaz was completely variable; she needed him now more than ever before, and he wouldn't fail her… not this time!

 **(Moments later...)**

"No, no you're doing it all wrong!" Rachel ranted at Mark for the hundredth time. "It's one step forward, two steps back!" She rolled her eyes as he did it wrong again. "Don't look at your feet!"

The doorbell rang, cutting off Mark's smart remark.

"I'll get it," Rachel opened her door and smiled when she saw Zim.

"Hey Zim!"

Zim suddenly fell to her feet. "Please, Rachel! Please, please, PLEASE, I need your help!"

"Okay! Jeez, what is it?" She asked slowly, not sure where this was going.

"It's Gaz. I asked her out on a date!" He screamed.

"Oh! That's great!" Rachel exclaimed.

"No it's not; she wants me to go to your party," Zim went on.

"And...?" Rachel asked, still not getting it.

"I can't dance," Zim admitted as he bowed his head in shame.

"Oh no; this will ruin everything!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Zim screamed. "Will you help me, pleeeeaase?!"

"Okay," Rachel said casually.

"Really?" Zim stopped suddenly. "Just like that?"

"Yeah. What, did you think I'd say no?"

"Yes…" Zim admitted.

"Why would you think that?"

"It's just, you and Dib are so tight, and I thought you wouldn't help me."

"Promise me you'll take care of Gaz and you'll never hurt her."

Zim raised his right hand. "I promise."

"Great! Then let's get started."

Zim followed Rachel into her house; it was huge with and with a big beach view. "Is this where you're having your party?" He asked.

"Yep. Isn't it great?! My dad just bought it off the market." Rachel said proudly.

Zim smiled. Even he had to admit that this place was pretty impressive. It was like a palace that was _nearly_ worthy of the Tallest. Of course, no Earth object could ever be worthy of the Almighty Tallest!

"Okay guys, Zim is going to be joining us," Rachel said as she led Zim into the living room where Mark, James, and Trina were waiting for her return.

"Not you too, Zim!" Mark groaned. "Run man, run while you still have the chance!"

"Oh shut it, Mark!" Trina snapped. "It's not that bad."

"It's torture!" James laughed. "But it's not so bad."

Zim grimaced. He was hoping this would be easy enough to learn in one afternoon, but now he wasn't so sure. "Well, I can't stay too long," he told them.

"Why not?" Trina asked.

"Cause Zim asked Gaz out on a date!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Really? So it's official then?" Trina asked.

Zim nodded nervously. "Yup. Any uh helpful advice?"

"Don't be late; be early! Girls like that," James said.

"Open the door for her, and help her when she goes to sit down at the table." Mark added.

"Those are actually good suggestions," Trina said, quite amazed. "Maybe you guys aren't completely hopeless."

"Oh, I know! Bring her flowers! Her favorites are white roses!" Rachel exclaimed.

Zim smiled. Perhaps coming here wasn't a bad idea after all. "Sounds great. Thanks guys."

"Good. Now that that's over, let's get to it!" Trina commanded.

"Okay Zim, have you ever learned steps for anything before?" Rachel asked.

Zim thought for a moment. He learnt fighting stances in the academy, but that was about it. He nodded. "My parents had me learn self-defense in grade school," Zim said.

"Okay, good. Dancing and fighting have similarities. For example, both require certain movements in order to achieve your ultimate goal. So the first thing you want to do is move your hips."

Zim followed orders and swayed from side to side. He felt ridiculous! If his fellow soldiers saw him now they'd surely laugh, but he didn't care. This was for the sake of the mission. He had to do this.

"Not bad, but you're too stiff. You've got to learn to relax and have fun," Trina advised.

Zim took a deep breath and tried to relax as music began to play.

"Now try getting lost in the beat. James, Mark, you too."

Zim tried to drown out the moans of compliance from the other boys and focus on the music. He closed his eyes and began to move with the beat of the music around him.

"Zim, you're doing great," Rachel praised. "You're a fast learner."

Zim smiled. This wasn't all that bad. He forgot why he was so nervous about all of it in the first place.

It took most of the afternoon, but Zim soon learnt all the steps to the most popular songs playing on the radio.

"You know, I don't get why you and Dib can't seem to get along," Rachel said later as they sat on the balcony adjacent to her room. The entire dance class had retired for the day, and Mark took it upon himself to raid Rachel's fridge and pass out soda.

Zim gave a nervous smile. "I have tried in the past to meet Dib half way, but he will not give up our childish rivalries."

"Can you blame him? That's his sister you're dating, dude. He's bitter." James smiled as he rested his hand on Rachel's and gave it a comforting squeeze. "But I think in time he'll see you mean well, and that you want to start over"

"You do want to start over, don't you?" Rachel asked.

"I do," Zim sighed, "but there are things that cannot be undone." He coughed, looking for a way to change the subject. "So, has Dib asked you to be his date for the party yet, Rachel?" Zim asked.

Mark suddenly burst out laughing. Even Trina couldn't contain herself.

"What? Was it something I said?" Zim asked.

"Zim, don't get me wrong, Dib is a great friend, but we're _just_ friends." Rachel sighed. "Besides, James and I are dating."

"Really?" Zim looked at the two of them, James's hand still on Rachel's. Why had he never seen it before?! Zim felt his face flush with embarrassment. "I-I… um…"

"Dude, it's okay. We all thought the same thing, even James. He took forever to ask her out because he thought Dib and Rachel were a thing," Mark said.

"Well, I feel like an idiot now." Zim gave a nervous laugh.

Rachel smiled. "It's okay. In fact, I'm glad we got that out of the way. I mean, Dib is great, but he's so…"

"Absorbed by the paranormal that sometimes it makes it hard to be around him?" Zim finished for her.

Rachel nodded. "I mean, don't get me wrong; I like Dib. In fact, we all do."

"I don't," Trina injected. "And Zim only tolerates him because he's dating his sister."

"That's true," Zim admitted. "But I am trying," he added.

"I know, we all are, but maybe if Dib would just let it go he'd see you're not so bad."

"You really think so?" Zim asked, not sure if she was telling the truth. After all, someone liking him it was unheard of.

"Totally," Rachel exclaimed. "Right guys?"

"Yeah,'' James and Mark agreed. Then they all looked at Trina, waiting.

"Okay, fine. He's not as bad as I thought," Trina admitted.

Everyone laughed, and Zim found a smile slipping onto his face. Maybe Gaz was right; there was a sense of beauty to their chaotic world. His eyes suddenly widen. _'Gaz!'_ It was an hour before their date! "Sorry guys, I've got to go!" Zim raced through the house, down the stairs, and out the door.

"Don't forget the flowers!" Rachel called out to him from the balcony above.

"Got it, and thanks!" Zim called out behind him. He then ran for the nearest flower shop. _'White roses?'_ Zim smiled. _'Who knew?'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that's all for now, Thanks again for reading and please review**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	11. The Impending Doom

**Author Notes:** So everyone chapter 11 is up! As always I thank you for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Impending Doom**

Dib heard their door bell ring at exactly 6:45 P.M. Of course Dib knew that Zim would be early. After all, he wanted to impress Gaz.

Dib zipped up his invisibility jacket and put on his spy goggles. It was time!

Gaz opened the door to see Zim holding a bouquet of white roses.

"A little birdy told me that these were your favorite," Zim said, handing them to her.

"Zim, they're beautiful!" Gaz said as she rushed inside to put them in a vase.

Zim waited for her to return. Once she did they began to walk to Bloaty's.

Dib watched his enemy from afar. Dib seethed at Zim as he ate pizza, laughed at jokes, and worst of all; enjoyed his date with Gaz! His very own SISTER!

Dib watched them sit close together at the movies while they watched Insurgent on the big screen. They shared popcorn and a large soda, smiling at each other and sometimes leaning in closer. Dib could have gagged! What had gotten into them?! Especially Gaz!

"It's love," Gir said as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I can see yoouu!" He said.

Dib turned off the invisibility of his jacket, knowing all too well that Gir's impressive robotic eyes actually could see him. "It's not love, Gir. It's just gross!"

Gir just smiled. They'd all see that he was right! Now that his Master and Gazzy were dating, Master had never been happier! Surely the world was better off this way, but Dib didn't seem to think so.

Dib's eyes narrowed at the enemy. "You will mess up, Zim. And when you do, I will be there to stop you!"

Zim laughed as he walked Gaz home. It was late, the movie had ended at around 10:30, and now Zim was helping Gaz sneak into her bedroom window.

It was so past her curfew! Dib watched her climb into her window. He then gave a sigh of relief when Zim didn't follow her in. At least she was safe… for now…

Gaz waved goodbye to Zim, and watched him walk away.

"You can come out now, Dib," Gaz said from her window.

Dib walked out, knowing he had been caught. "I was just watching out for you."

"I know," Gaz snapped, then to his surprise, she smiled. "Thanks Dib."

"Really?" Dib was taken aback by her words. "You're welcome!" He wanted to say more, like how he was right about Zim; that he was using her… But this time he stopped himself. He had finally done something right as a big brother, and he didn't want to ruin it now.

* * *

 **(With Zim...)**

Zim closed his door with a sigh. He and Gaz had spent the whole evening together. He never knew how cool she really was until today.

"So how was your date?" Gir asked.

Zim smiled, lost in the moment. "It was amazing! We watched a movie in 3D! Gir, it was like it was really happening around me! Things jumped out of the screen! It was… cool."

Gir smiled as Zim went on and on about his day with Gaz. He was so happy now, and nothing could ruin this moment!

* * *

 **(Somewhere in deep space...)**

The end…

After six years it was finally happening! The destruction of their enemies was finally upon them! The great and powerful Armada had begun its reign of terror. The Tallest had been watching with unmeasurable pride as their fleet of ships conquered one enemy planet after another. They all fell down, begging for their mercy, except for the final standing planet. The final planet on the list had been matching their forces head to head, and toe to toe. Yet, after months of war, the enemy was struggling to keep up.

"Look at them squirm!" The Tallest leader known as Purple laughed.

"Yes; like little worms writhing on a hook," Red agreed. "That's right, run! Flee, little cowards. Cower in fear before the Almighty Tallest!"

Suddenly there was a beep of an incoming call. "Incoming transition, Sir," an Irken pilot reported as he answered the call. In just seconds, the image of a Zorganain appeared. They were small creatures, but their forces were mighty, and their technology was the most advanced in the entire whirl-pool galaxy! However, the once strong Zorganain Commander now looked weak and tired.

"What is it?" Red asked. "Come to threaten us?!"

"No, we… we have decided that we want to discuss our terms of surrender."

"Your terms…?"

"Yes. My men are weak; they're tired…"

"And why should we help you?"

"All we're asking is for food and water."

"So you're telling me that you'd give up for such small, trivial little things?!" Red asked in surprise.

"My men; we're desperate. Please…"

"Well, it's just too bad we Irkens don't need water," Purple laughed.

"Surely you must have some!"

"Actually…" Red smiled. "We do, and if you announce your surrender right now then you can have all the water we possess. Drink to your hearts content! We'll even give your people reasonable work hours!"

"Agreed!" The Zorganain replied. "We surrender."

"Good then. Our troops shall board your ship shortly," Red informed him before cutting the transmission.

"But, Red, we don't have a planet with water; it's a rare resource! Only so many planets have it left…"

"Yes, and that small collective number includes a planet where one of our own Invaders are right now."

"And which one would that be?" Purple looked at his list, confused.

"Navigator Bork, set our course to these coordinates…" Red ordered as he showed a set of coordinates on the large screen.

Purple's eyes widen as he recognized the coordinates. "Zim! But Red, if we chose Earth then Zim will be rewarded, not punished! And after all the crimes he's commented he deserves to be punished! Besides, we hate him!"

"My Tallest, twelve out of the fifteen allied armies of the Zorganain's have heard word of our rare supply of water. They have announced their own surrender as well."

"So you're telling me the entire success of Operation Impending Doom 2 is because of Zim?!"

"Stop worrying," Red assured his companion. "All we have to do is announce our gratitude and wait for Zim to royal mess it up, as he always does!"

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Purple, this is Zim we're talking about. He's a defective; he can't do anything right."

Red pulled out one of their spy drones. "Find Invader Zim," he told the drone. "Find him and follow his every move." He then turned to Purple and explained; "We will spy on Zim with this drone, and when he messes up we will have proof."

"And when he fails are we gonna blow him up?"

"Yes, but first let's give him a call!"

Red pressed a button and a signal began to transmit a message. The message would be transmitted to Zim's PAK, and that message would say only two words.

" _It's time_ ," Red whispered as the drone took off to find its target. "It's time to meet your doom."

The Tallest laughed evilly as the Massive traveled on, closing in on the source of the Tallests' hatred and anger…

Zim; Invader of Earth.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh no the Tallest are coming to claim Earth! Will Zim join their cause? Tune in next week to find out! Thanks again for reading and please review!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	12. Kiss the Girl

**Author Notes:** Alright everyone Chapter 12 is up but before we get started I'd like to take this time to recognize and thank all of the individuals chosen to follow/favorite my story. 3DPhantom, Invader Johnny, Lucas FTW, NotWellKnown, Salt-Upon-Wounds, juanpablobro, Mlurtz8, and nightmaster000 thank you, your support and review is what makes the long hours of writing and planning worth it!

Now on with story, and as always I thank you for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Kiss the Girl**

This was it! Everything he had been working for was all about this moment.

It was the night of Rachel's party and Zim had spent all week getting ready for the special moment. The moment that Gaz would fall helplessly in love with him, and then the Dib would have no choice but to bow.

"Okay Gir, tonight's the night I sweep Gaz off her feet. How do I look?"

Gir looked at his master from head to toe. He was wearing his usual Irken Uniform and the same old human disguise. "You're not wearing that, are you?" Gir asked.

"Of course. Why; what's wrong with it?" Zim looked offended.

"You always wear that," Gir explain. "You want to impress her, don't you? Sweep her off her feet and make her fall in love with you?"

"Yes," Zim admitted, listening very closely now.

"Then you got to do something unexpected; something that will blow her mind!"

"Like what?" Zim asked.

"Something…" Gir thought out loud. "Something like THAT!" He said, pointing at an outfit a man was wearing on the TV.

Zim looked at Gir, unsure. "And you're sure this will work?"

Gir nodded excitingly. "Trust me! I'm the love expert!"

Zim looked at the clock. The party started at 5:00PM, and it was already 3:30. "Okay Gir, but we will have to hurry," he said as they rushed out the door and headed to the nearest store.

* * *

 **(With the Tallest on the Massive...)**

"My Tallest, we are here," an Irken pilot announced as Earth came into view.

"Computer, find the spy drone that's watching Invader Zim and give us a live video feed," Red ordered.

The computer brain obeyed and the big screen showed Zim stepping out of a store with his SIR unit.

Purple and Red smiled at each other evilly. They had found their target, now all they had to do was watch and wait for him to royally screw up.

* * *

 **(At Rachel's Party...)**

Rachel looked around her in high spirits. The beach had never been so crowded! Rachel's father, Mr. Hearting, was a multi-billionaire and owned his own private beach at the far side of town. One completed with a beach house that towered several stories high, a volley-ball court, a hot tub, and a salon (including massage therapy!)

"Wow, it looks like the whole school is here!" Dib told Rachel. He suddenly burst out laughing. "Man, Gaz! Just how long is this bet supposed to last?!"

Gaz glared at him. It was already bad enough that she had lost a bet to Trina and she had put up with the first outfit, but this time Trina had gone too far! It wasn't that Gaz didn't like the outfit; it was the attention that came along with it.

She was wearing a red mermaid dress with a black over jacket and red high heels. Trina and Rachel took her to the salon and got her hair curled and did her make-up. Gaz had to admit; she never thought she could look this pretty, but at the same time she hated the stares.

She gave Dib a sinister glare. "Drop it now, or you will pay the consequences," she warned as she walked away to get some punch.

"I think she looks beautiful." Dib turned to see Zim. Only… it wasn't the Zim he knew. Zim's black hair was pushed back with sleek gel, he had ditched his Irken cloths for a nice black collared shirt, and he adorned a tie around his neck, black slacks, a black overcoat, and a pair of sleek ebony dress shoes.

"Zim?" Dib whispered darkly.

"Hello, Dib-worm. How do I look?"

* * *

 **(On the Massive watching the scene play out before them...)**

The Tallest watched as Zim circled his enemy.

"Hey, who's the large headed kid?" Purple asked. "Haven't we seen him before?"

Red took out his notes. For once he was silently wishing they had actually paid attention to Zim's reports. Their entire victory now rested on the shoulders of a planet they knew nothing about. "I think his name is… Dib," Red said, finding it in his notes. It wasn't really his notes. After all, it was the computer brain that took the notes of every transmission that came into the massive. Red had the computer brain print out every transmission that Zim ever made so they could learn about the planet and the situation Zim was in. "Dib is the human child that has been trying to expose Zim since day one," Red explained to Purple. "Zim described him as big headed and as his greatest foe," Red went on reading straight from the notes.

"That's right. He called us alien scum!" Purple remembered now. "I didn't like that. I didn't like that at all."

"He may be trouble, My Tallests," an Irken soldier pointed out. "He could know too much about us."

"Yes, maybe… but let's see how Zim handles this before we take action," Red said, giving Purple a wink.

Purple smiled evilly. "This should be good."

* * *

 **(Back to Zim, and Dib...)**

"You will never pull this off, Zim! You don't know the first thing about parties!" Dib yelled.

"Actually, I do. I have been studying this planet's party rituals all of last night and this morning. I even got the party girl, Rachel, to teach me a few moves," Zim said as he waved to Rachel.

She waved back.

"You know, she's very nice. I can see why you like her."

"You monster!" Dib's scowl turned even darker.

The Irken Armada watched as the two enemies circled around each other, both looking ready to pounce.

"You won't get away with this!" Dib growled. "You aren't getting anywhere near her! She may be blind to your lies, but I'm not!" Dib blocked Zim's path towards Gaz with an aggressive stance. He wasn't going to let Zim hurt his sister! This was it; he was done spying on them, and he was done trying to convince Gaz that Zim was evil. He would stop Zim right here and now!

"Ha! Silly Earth-monkey! Your sister is like putty in my hands, and once I get her to fall in love with me you will surrender," Zim said with confidence.

"I will never bow to you!" Dib swore.

"Oh yes you will; after all, you wouldn't want Gaz to get hurt, would you?" Zim sneered.

"What are you planning to do to her?! You think just because you win her affection I will bow?! You've got to be kidding me! I bet you don't even have a full plan," Dib challenged.

"The plan is simple, worm. Gaz is your sister; you care for her very much. Do you deny that?"

"No. She's my sister, of course I care about her!" Dib shouted.

"You'd do anything for her, yes?" Zim asked.

Dib bowed his head. "Yes," he spoke softly.

"You see, Dib, this is why my plan will work. She is your weakness," Zim laughed. "Love… it makes you humans blind to reality. I will sweep her off her feet tonight and then you will do what you must to insure her safety… which leaves your only option to be surrender!"

* * *

 **(Back and forth between the massive and Zim...)**

The Tallest looked at each other in a panic. Zim's plan was working; he had his enemy in a bind and they knew this Dib was the only thing standing in Zim's way to victory. Suddenly, a very beautiful human female with purple hair began to walk their way.

Zim smiled as he caught Gaz walking towards them, holding two drinks. "Now watch, Dib worm. Watch as I destroy everything you know and love!" He scoffed as he took the drinks from Gaz, set them down on the nearest table, and took her hand. "Would you care to honor me with a dance?" He asked her. Dib's anger began to boil over.

Gaz took one look at her brother and smiled. "Why, I would love to dance." This would show him! Dib wouldn't laugh at her clothes again!

"So his plan is to win the affections of this female, a female that his enemy cares for, and use her to make his enemy submit," an Irken cadet stated the obvious.

"Yes, cadet. It's a delicate strategy; one that takes constant role play," Purple explained.

He absolutely hated Irken in training (or cadets, as they were more commonly known.) They ask too many questions, and their voices were always so annoying. A soldier would do anything they said immediately without question. A cadet would ask a thousand questions about how to do the task properly, and so on. It was such a big headache.

"So what is the final phase?" The cadet asked. "What does Invader Zim have to do in order to make their affection final?"

"Hey, that's a good question," Purple said to Red. "What is the final step?"

"You there!" Red pointed to a random Irken. "Find my notes from the Tak Invasion; Zim tried this plan once before. If Tak had not been Irken, it might have even worked."

"How far are we going to let this go?" Purple whispered.

"Relax. He will mess up and if he doesn't," Red smiled evilly, "then we will do it for him, just like we did in the first Operation Impending Doom."

"We should have just killed him," Purple whispered. "We both know what he is. His very existence is a threat to our position! Look at him; he's already started growing!"

"You were the one that insisted that it be much easier to get him labeled as a defective!" Red hissed. "and we both know how that worked out!"

"How was I supposed to know the Computer Brain would banish him instead?" Purple hissed back.

"Sirs, I found the notes," a random Irken interrupted their augment and handed the note to Red.

"Okay," Red said as he began to read out loud. "The first and obvious stage of physical affection is…" He paused, shocked.

"Is what?" Purple asked, looking over Red's shoulder, trying to read. His eyes suddenly widened as he found out. "He has to kiss her?!"

The entire ship of Irkens gasped.

"Wow. Invader Zim would do that for the mission?" Another cadet asked.

"Yes; you must be willing to do anything for the mission," Red mused. "No matter how disgusting it is."

Gaz began to move with the music. As the song carried on she realized this wasn't all that bad, and that perhaps she blew this party up as a waste of her time for no real reason. She looked to Zim, puzzled. He seemed to be having a good time, and he wasn't a bad dancer either. Plus he look pretty cool in his new cloths. He even looked kind of normal, minus the green skin. He was even kind of cute. She blushed as she realized what she had just thought; She thought Zim was cute… maybe even handsome? What?! Since when did such emotions lived inside of her? What was going on?

Zim fell into step with the music perfectly. Human dancing was so easy to pick up; all he had to do was convince himself he was learning combat steps in the academy, like he had done so many times before. It was a stretch, but it worked. He got the moves down so quickly that Gir himself was impressed.

Zim stopped looking at his feet and looked up at Gaz just in time to see her cheeks turn red. He vaguely remembered what that meant. Wasn't that a sign of human affection? Didn't she blush before? _'Yes, when I said she looked beautiful at lunch. So does this mean that Gaz likes me?'_ The thought made his throat swell and his tummy turn. What was going on with his body; why was it feeling this way? What was this, and how did he get it to stop?!

And did he want it to stop? He silently wrestled with these emotions as he and Gaz continued to dance. It was a fairly standard paced song, not too fast nor too slow, and he had to admit that he kind of liked this whole "having fun" thing. Maybe these humans weren't all that bad; Gaz sure wasn't!

Gir watched as Zim and Gaz danced to the music. They seemed to be having fun, but Gir knew that at this rate Master would never kiss Gazy.

Gir suddenly saw the DJ and had an idea. He had to create the mood! The DJ was playing fast beach party songs when what they needed was a good love song! Gir ran towards the DJ and drop-kicked him on the spot. The DJ fell to the ground and Gir quickly dragged him out of sight. Once he was sure the DJ was out cold and well-hidden he went back to the where the DJ was standing by the big speakers. He had seen this scene on countless love stories. The boy was too shy to kiss the girl, and the girl also wants to kiss the guy, but was afraid to make the first move. He knew all he had to do was pick the perfect song. A song that got straight to the point. He looked at the I-pod that was connected to the speakers and one of the songs jumped out at him.

"Kiss the Girl," by Ashley Tisdale.

' _Perfect!'_ Gir thought.

Gir pressed play.

" _There you see her…"_

" _Sitting there across the way…"_

" _She don't got a lot to say…"_

" _But there's something about her…"_

" _And you don't know why,"_

" _But you're dying to try,"_

" _You wanna… kiss the girl_."

Zim felt his stomach take a dive as the words to the song reached his antennas. No doubt this was Gir's doing! He looked at Gaz as the music continued.

" _Yes, you want her…"_

" _Look at her, you know you do…"_

" _It's possible she wants you too…"_

" _There's one way to ask her."_

Zim closed his eyes and leaned in. All he had to do was kiss her… all he had to do was touch his lips to hers, and then the final phase of his plan would be done.

" _It don't take a word, not a single word,"_

" _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl."_

Suddenly, Gaz's and his eyes met his and Zim stopped. He turned his head sharply away.

" _Sha la la la la la,"_

" _My, oh my,"_

" _Looks like the boy's too shy,"_

" _Ain't gonna kiss the girl."_

Gaz was in a daze. Was Zim just about to kiss her?

" _Sha la la la la la,"_

" _Ain't that sad,"_

" _It's such a shame, too bad,"_

" _You're gonna miss the girl…"_

" _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl."_

Gir face-palmed in frustration. He had to do something or Master would never be with Gazy! He ran over to one of the Master's human friends. "You, hold this," he said, handing the video camera to Rachel.

Rachel stared at Gir in disbelief. "You're a dog," she said. "And you can talk!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm not supposed to talk in my doggy suit," Gir said as he took off his costume. "My name is Gir!" He held out a hand.

Rachel shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Gir. Now what do I do with this?" She gestured to the camera.

"Just hold it. I got to help my Master!" Gir stated.

"Who's your master?"

"Zim!" Gir pointed to Zim. "He needs me!"

"Rachel, get away from that thing!" Dib pushed her away from Gir. "What do you want?"

Gir growled in frustration. "You will not ruin this!" He then ran off to help his Master.

"Are you okay, Raych?" Dib asked.

"No, I'm not. Why can't you just have some fun for once?" Rachel yelled.

"Oh come on! You saw the alien robot!" Dib yelled.

"Yes, and he was kind and sweet! I've had enough of this, Dib. You're banned from my party for the rest of the night. This is my party, and I'm not even having fun with you here!"

"Raych," Dib looked at her in shock.

"No. Just go." She turned away, and Dib trotted away in shame.

Zim could have ripped his own spine out! How could he get cold feet at a time like this?! All he had to do was kiss her; was it so hard?!

Gir ran around Zim and Gaz as he made the mood more romantic. Suddenly fireworks started going off as confetti began to fall around them, and the music continued to play.

" _Now's your moment…"_

" _Floating in a blue lagoon…"_

" _Boy, you better do it soon…"_

" _No time will be better."_

This was it. Zim took a deep breath. All he had to was kiss her!

Gaz saw Zim start to lean in again. Should she stop him? Did she want to stop him? They shouldn't… couldn't…

" _She don't say a word,"_

" _And she won't say a word,"_

" _Until you kiss that girl… kiss the girl."_

The Tallest watched as Zim pulled away, yet again. At this rate he'd never kiss her!

"Poor Invader Zim," an Irken child said. "I wouldn't want to kiss a filthy human either."

" _Sha la la la la la,"_

" _My oh my,"_

" _Looks like the boy's too shy,"_

" _Ain't gonna kiss the girl."_

" _Sha la la la la la,"_

" _Ain't that sad,"_

" _It's such a shame, too bad,"_

" _You're gonna miss the girl."_

 _'Get a hold of yourself!'_ Zim demanded as he prepared himself for the real thing. _'It's just touching with your lips! It means nothing!'_

Their eyes met again, but this time Zim found he couldn't look away. He was lost in those brown pools; he felt like they could see into his very soul. _'She is actually very pretty tonight,'_ Zim realized. He had never been attracted to any female before, from any race, but Gaz was different. She was… special…

Special? Different? No! Zim suddenly realized the truth; why he had been acting this way, and why his stomach was constantly sick. He remembered reading that love was the most contagious illness on the planet, and many referred to it as the "love bug". He was sick with the love bug, but he still had to carry on with the mission. He couldn't give in; he had to stay focus on the prize!

Gaz knew she should stop this, but she couldn't. She… wanted this to happen.

" _Sha la la la la la,"_

" _Don't be scared,"_

" _You better be prepared,"_

" _Go on and kiss the girl."_

" _Sha la la la la la,"_

" _Don't stop now,"_

" _Don't try to hide it…"_

Zim leaned in further and the entire armada seemed to hold their breath as Zim's and Gaz's lips got closer and closer.

This was it. Zim was going to kiss her! Gaz closed her eyes.

Zim knew had to get a hold of himself! He knew in the back of his mind what the danger was. Kissing her now would mean… he would… no. He was just getting nervous. There was no way he actually had grown feelings for… Irkens don't… It's a silly human emotion…

" _How you wanna kiss the girl…"_

" _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl…"_

" _Oh, kiss the girl… kiss the girl…"_

" _La la la la, la la la la,"_

" _Go on and kiss the girl."_

" _La la la la, la la la la,"_

" _Go on and kiss the girl."_

The world seemed to stop turning as Zim stopped and…

He walked away!

Gaz almost fell over as she kissed nothing but air. She opened her eyes to see Zim leaving. He was walking away from her! How could she have been so stupid?! She looked around, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. She ran in the opposite direction of Zim as tears filled her eyes.

Gir watched the scene play out before him and he broke out into tears. He was so close! Master was so happy! Why did he have to run? Why couldn't he just see his feelings for what they really were?!

" _Sha la la la la la,"_

" _My oh my,"_

" _Looks like the boy's too shy,"_

" _Ain't gonna kiss the girl."_

" _Sha la la la la la,"_

" _Ain't that sad,"_

" _It's such a shame,"_

" _Too bad,"_

" _You're gonna, miss the girl…"_

The Tallest smiled slowly. What was this? Could it be? Had Zim _actually_ fell for his own plan?

"This could work in our favor," Purple pointed out.

"Yes," Red agreed evilly. "Yes it can. Correction… it _will_."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: OMG Zim has fallen for his own evil scheme will this spell out disaster for our beloved characters? Or will it become their only chance at salvation? Tune in next week to find out!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	13. I Won't Say I'm in love

**Author's Notes:** So everyone here is Chapter 13! Please enjoy and as always I ask you to please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: I Won't Say I'm In Love**

He walked away from her!

He had walked away from her. Gaz growled in frustration. Why didn't he kiss her?! After all they had been through, he wanted to just walk away?! She felt the tears coming to her eyes. She had done the one thing she had sworn she'd never do. She had… no, she would not admit it. She could not admit it. If she did, then she would truly go insane.

* * *

 **(Back to Zim...)**

He could have scooped his own eyes out in pure rage. How could he choke? He had Dib's sister right where he wanted her and he blew it! What was wrong with him?! Why couldn't he do anything right?! He had one simple job; take over one simple planet, and he was so close! So why? Why couldn't he just kiss her? Zim punched his stomach, trying to will the butterflies away. "What is wrong with me?!" He screamed.

* * *

 **(Back to Gir...)**

"Gir, what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she approached the crying robot.

Gir sniffled, covered in tears. "I tried so hard to get my Master and Gazzy together so Master wouldn't be lonely anymore."

"Zim and Gaz?" Rachel looked at him, thinking to herself. "You know, I can kind of see it. Yeah, they're perfect for each other."

"I know! But my Master thinks Love is a silly human emotion, but he loves her! I know he does! He just won't admit it to himself."

"And Gaz feels the same way, but she won't admit it either."

"I know it's hopeless," Gir wined.

"Maybe not. Maybe you're just going about it the wrong way. Maybe we have to force them to admit their feelings," Rachel said.

"But how?" Gir asked.

Rachel smiled. "Just follow my lead."

* * *

 **(Going back and Forth between Zim and Gaz...)**

Zim froze as music began to play around him. He turned to see Gir. "Gir, where have you been, and what are you doing?" He raised a brow. Gir was holding a radio and it was playing music.

"You love her, and she loves you," Gir told him.

"Gir, we've been over this. Love is a human emotion. I am only pretending in order to use her to get to the Dib."

"You're lying!" Gir yelled. "You love her!"

"No, Gir! No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Gir, listen to me. This planet, Earth… it's my last chance to prove myself to the Tallest. Don't you understand, Gir? The mission… that's what's important here."

"This is bigger than the mission," Gir said. "This is about you and how you _feel_ …"

"How I feel?!" Gaz screamed at Rachel. "I feel nothing! Zim and I are just friends, Rachel. He made that pretty clear when he walked away from me."

"He's scared, Gaz. Can't you see that?" Rachel reasoned with her.

"Scared?! Scared of what?!"

"Of rejection, maybe? He's afraid you don't feel the same way."

"I don't!" Gaz yelled.

"Gaz, what are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?! Zim fears nothing!" Zim yelled at Gir.

"Then what is it?"

Zim sighed. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that," he whispered knowingly.

"No man is worth the aggravation," Gaz told Rachel, as if she knew better. "That's ancient history. Been there, done that!"

"Who do you think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and Heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden, honey. We can see right through you, girl." Rachel sang to the music on her own radio.

"You can't conceal it. We know how you feel, and who you're thinking of!" Gir sang as he handed Zim a picture of him and Gaz.

Zim looks at the photo and sighs, then catching himself he balls it up and throws it on the ground. "No chance, no way! I won't say it! No, no!"

"You swoon, you sigh; why deny it? Uh, oh," Gir sings.

"It's too cliché!" Zim says, walking away. "I won't say I'm in love!"

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson," Gaz sang, leaning against a tree. "It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming: 'get a grip, girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out,' oh…"

Rachel wasn't gonna give up that easy. She sang right back. "You keep on denying who you are, and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying/ Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling."

"Face it like a grown up," Gir demanded. "When you gonna own up; that you got, got, got it bad!"

"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no! No." Zim shakes his head in denial.

Gir pulls up a hologram of Gaz. Zim smiles.

"Give up, give in! Check the grin! You're in love."

Zim forces himself to look away from the hologram. "This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love!"

"You're doin' flips, read our lips. You're in love," Rachel sang.

"You're way off base! I won't say it, no!" Gaz screamed at her.

"Get off my case! I won't say it!" Zim bared his teeth at Gir, warning him to back off.

Gir handed him back the picture of him and Gaz.

Zim smoothed out the picture and looked at it, his body, mind and soul homed in on one person. "Gaz," he whispered.

Rachel gave Gaz the flower that Zim had given her earlier. "Girl, don't be proud.  
It's okay. You're in love."

Gaz took the flower to her nose and smelled it. A white rose... her favorite...

She watched Rachel slowly walk way as her heart filled up with that long forgotten feeling.

Gaz and Zim sighed as they both slid down two separate tree trunks, and as the music faded to a close they both whispered...

"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love…"

The spy drone zoomed in on Zim, hidden from sight behind a line of bushes.

The Tallest smiled to themselves. Zim had committed the ultimate crime! He had fallen in love; he had let the sickness of the enemy infect him. He had morphed into one of _them_.

"It's sickening," one of the Irken soldiers spat in disgust. "My Tallest, what shall we do? If this continues we could lose Earth and the war."

"No," Red demanded. "Zim will not ruin this; not again." He suddenly smiled. "Invader Skoodge, come forward."

Invader Skoodge approached his leaders obediently. "Yes, my Tallest!"

"How would you like to be the new Invader Zim, and become the sole reason for the victory of Operation Impending Doom II?"

Skoodge smiled as he realized he was finally going to get the honor and glory he so rightfully deserved. No more being walked on; no more people stepping over him! He would no longer be seen as the one who could not measure up! "It would be my greatest honor, my Tallest!"

"Good," Purple smiled as well. "All you have to do in return is bring Zim to us."

"As you wish, my Tallest." Skoodge's eyes narrowed at the image of Zim on the screen. "As you wish..."

Zim looked at the photo of him and Gaz and sighed. He felt torn. He loved her; he knew that now, and somehow, in the back of his mind, he always did, but what did this mean about his mission?

"Take a chance," Gir told him, as if reading his mind.

"But Gir, the mission! The Tallest… if they were to find out…"

"What they don't know won't hurt them, or you."

"But Gir-"

"Go to her," Gir urged. "Go now while you still can."

Zim looked to the photo and then to the stars. He then looked to Gir, and then back to the picture once more. He smiled; he had made up his mind. He felt this; he knew he did! It wasn't his imagination. He felt something… something he may never feel again. He didn't care what the Tallest thought, or what they'd do to him if they found out. All he cared about was Gaz. He had to let her know how he felt before it was too late!

He put the picture in his pocket and ran to find her with a new since of purpose. Finally he had found the one place he belong, and it was with her; with Gaz. And nothing was going to take that away from him! He would not go back to the dark. No, he was never go back to that void of nothingness. If he died then so be it. If he didn't, and ended up being the enslaver of all mankind, then it should be so. Zim would see this mission through to the end either way, but first he had to tell Gaz how he felt. He owed her that much.

Gir followed his master, his spirits flying high. He had done it! Now Master would never feel lonely again!

If only they had known the truth. If only they had known of the ever-inclosing doom that was baring down upon them. Then maybe they would have had a chance of survival, but alas they did not know nor understand what consequences were about to unfold. And soon… very soon… the world as they knew it would be lost forever.

* * *

 **3D Phantom: It's sad, really; isn't it? :)**

 **RoxieDivine: Yes it is if only they could be together…..Will they be together? Will the Tallest prevail in their plans for world domination? Will they kill Zim in the process? Will good triumph over evil? There's only one way to find out! KEEP READING, DUH!**

 **As Always thanks for Reading and please Review3**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	14. The Begining of the End

**Author's Notes:** Alright guys here the next chapter, sorry it's so late. As always I thank you for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End**

Gaz sighed. She felt as if she was walking on a cloud, and she hated it. What was she going to do? She had fallen in love with Zim, the alien who swore to bring Earth to its knees. _'Stupid heart,'_ she told her useless organ that was beating rapidly in her chest. _'How could you betray me? Why did it have to be Zim?!'_ She sighed again, feeling defeated. What was she going to do? It's not like Zim had the same feelings. Her brother was probably right; he was probably just using her. _'But if that were true, then why didn't Zim kiss me?'_ Gaz shook her head. She felt a head ache coming on. "Maybe I'll just go home and play some video games."

"Why play a silly old video game when you can do it for real?" Zim appeared as his Volt Curser uncloaked itself, hovering just slightly above the ground with the hatch wide open. He was back in his usual Irken uniform, but his disguise was gone, revealing his red eyes and antennas. Gir, who was sitting beside him, waved at her happily. Zim stretched his hand out to her as he gave her a warm smile. "Will you come with me?" He asked.

Gaz froze. She could think of a thousand reasons why she shouldn't, but those reasons where over powered by a wave of excitement and… something else… happiness? She wasn't sure. She hadn't felt truly happy before; not in a long time. _'Not since mom died,'_ she realized. She had cast out all feeling all emotion out long ago, but every time she was with Zim they bubbled back to the surface. They always did that when someone tried to get close to her, and as soon as she those fillings started to show Gaz would push them and that person away. Because of her fear, and the fear of losing again. With a father as busy as hers, she only had one constant in her life. Her mother. She had always been there and now she was gone.

The only constant she had now was Dib and Zim fighting all the time. She wanted to push the thought away, to run away now before her heart was damaged once more. Her heart could not possibly handle another blow; it was already a spider web of a thousand cracks. Just one more heart break and she was convinced it would surely shatter, but she knew in her heart that no one deserved to be alone. It didn't matter that he wasn't human; everyone needs someone. At least Gaz had Dib, he had always looked out for her, but where was that for Zim?

What was happening to her? What had caused this sudden concern for Zim? Did she really love him that much? She looked at Zim, with his green skin and big red eyes, and wondered _'What do I see in you? Why has my heart chosen you of all people?'_ She wasn't sure, but she did know one thing; Zim was lost in a void of darkness and she knew she only had so little time to save him before... she shook her head, not wanting to remember the time she nearly allowed herself to be lost in her own void of darkness. Dib being there for her had saved her from the same dark empty fate. Now it was her turn to pass that kindness on to someone else. She reached out and took Zim's hand and he pulled her in.

Fulfillment…

Zim smiled as he started up the ship's engine, and blasted them up into the sky, past Earth's atmosphere and into space. He had not felt such success in so long. Today he got to do something he hadn't for a very long time. He got to be himself; without fear, without ridicule. With Gaz he wasn't a failure, and he wasn't an outcast. He was Zim, plain and simple. With Gaz he had learned more about Earth then he had in all the years of his mission put together. And with this new knowledge, he had learned a new side of the planet he had never known before… It's beauty.

Zim looked at the planet that was below him now, and the place that he once saw as a mud ball of filth had now transformed, and had earned a new name: _'Home.'_

"Where are we going?" Gaz asked him.

"You have shown me the wonders of your world, and now I will show you my universe." Zim gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, we'll be back. I promise."

Gaz believed him. Somehow she could feel it; he was telling the truth.

Zim pulled out his hyper-drive controls and said, "okay Gir, I'm only gonna do this once so you better enjoy it."

"Yeah!" Gir screamed. "Do it, do it, do, it now!"

"Do what?" Gaz asked.

"Hold on," Zim warned as he activated his H-drive and send his ship into hyper-speed.

Gir shouted his approval as the ship pushed onward into the unknown.

Zim counted to 15 slowly and then deactivated the hyper-drive.

The ship stopped, coming to an abrupt stop. Gir rammed into the windshield of the ship.

"Let's do it again!" He screamed.

Zim laughed. "No, Gir. We're here."

"Where is here, exactly?" Gaz asked.

"I'll show you." Zim handed her a spare of one of his gas suits. "Here, this will protect you from the vastness of space."

Gaz put it on, still unsure of herself. Where was this going?

Zim waited until her suit was on before activating his own air bubble of protection and then he opened the hatch. "Gir, stay here and watch the ship."

"Yes, My Lord!" Gir's eyes glowed red with obedience.

Zim held out his hand. Gaz took it and held her breath, hoping to whoever was listening that this wasn't a trap.

Zim guided her out of the ship and onto a nearby moon.

' _This is it,'_ she thought, looking around at the void of nothingness. This was the beauty he was talking about.

"Wait for it," Zim told her, as if reading her mind. "Just wait for it." He tightened his hand around hers and pointed at a collection of stars. "Watch," he whispered.

Gaz watched as one of the stars seemed to get closer and closer, and then it came into view and as it flew by them in incredible speed, she realized it wasn't a star at all.

It was a comet. In fact, all of the stars Zim had been pointing at where comets.

"They're pieces of ice from Jupiter's rings," Zim explained. "The gravitational pull from the nearby planets pulls these pieces away from the others, causing them to race by at outrageous speeds. The closer they get to the sun, the faster they get, and the brighter they burn."

"It's beautiful," Gaz leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. Zim wrapped his arms around her. He wished they could stay like this forever. He wished time would freeze and forever be frozen in this one moment. He didn't mean to do it, but there was no mistaking it. He was in love. His eyes met with Gaz and he smiled.

Gaz smiled back. This moment was perfect. For once in her life, everything was looking up.

"You know, Gaz, you're not so bad for a, Earth-Monkey," Zim admitted.

Gaz laughed. "You're not so bad yourself," she admitted as another flash of ice caught their attention.

Zim held her close, never wanting to let go. Nothing could ruin this moment, and what ever happened tomorrow… well, he could care less. All that mattered now was this one moment, and as far as he was concerned, the entire universe could implode tomorrow and he wouldn't care. All that matter was Gaz. He sighed as he watched the comets fly by, here one second and gone the next. If only life wasn't as fleeting as these comets then maybe, just maybe, they would at least stand a chance. Zim tried to force the thought away, but he knew the law. This love was forbidden; this would only end badly. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib on Earth...)**

Dib's anger was like a furnace. How could he let this happen?

He growled in rage as he looked around his lab, which was nothing more than the family garage. Not only had he lost his own sister to the enemy, but now he had lost his best friend to his own obsession. "This day couldn't get any worse," he mumbled. Suddenly the lights went out all around him and Tak's ship began to glow.

"Take a good look around, Dib," Zim's voice echoed around him. "The world as you knew it will never be tha same."

Dib looked around him, trying to find the source of his enemies' voice. "You'll never get away with this," he shouted.

Tak's ship veered up-right and Zim's face popped up on the screen. "The Armada will come, Dib, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Zim's laughter filled the room as the ship's leg rises up slowly and it stabbed at Dib. "My victory begins now!" Dib dodged it just in time and ran out of the garage screaming, the door sliding down just in time to trap the ship and its claws of doom.

Dib fell to his knees; relief washed over him. He was safe… safe. He froze.

"Gaz!" He reached for his communicator that he always carried around his wrist. He could only hope Gaz was wearing hers. He dialed in her number. "Please answer, please answer," he begged.

"What do you want?" Gaz said as her face appeared on the screen.

"Gaz! It's Zim! He," Dib froze, seeing Zim and Gir sitting beside her in a cockpit. "Wait, where are you?" He stopped, realizing the answer to his own question. "Are you in Zim's ship?"

"Yeah, so?" She asked, annoyed.

"We're in space!" Gir shouted.

Then it suddenly hit him; if Zim was with Gaz, then how was he controlling Tak's ship?

Dib walked slowly over to the garage and opened the door. A small chip fell off the damaged machine. It was a pre-programing device.

"This means Zim recorded this message and used this device to make the ship attack me…"

Zim suddenly appeared on his communicator. "What do you want, pig-stank?"

"Bring my sister home now!" Dib demanded.

"Fine, we were on our way back anyway," Zim told him matter-of-factually.

"You better not have hurt her," he warned. "Or I'll-''

"I'm fine, Dib. Really." Gaz appeared beside Zim. "I'll be home in a minute," she promised before she cut the transmission.

Dib looked at the pre-programing device as he held it in his hands carefully. Zim must have planted this on Tak's ship when it was in his possession after Dib had downloaded his own personality into the ship. Then he prerecorded this message with the demands to have the ship attack him. It had been here all these years, waiting.

"Waiting for what?" Dib asked himself, shivering in fear as he looked up at the stars in the night sky. "Waiting for what?"

"My brother's really mad at you," Gaz stated the obvious.

Zim smiled as he handed her the controls. "If Dib isn't angry at me, then that is when you will know the world has truly ended," he joked. "Here, take the wheel, see what it feels like in real life."

Gaz's eyes widen as she eyed the wheel. "Are sure?" She asked, not quite sure of herself.

"As sure as I'll ever be," he assured her. "Come on, Gaz. Live a little. Besides, I promise the thrill you will get behind this wheel will out-beat any of your silly games," he grinned at her knowingly. "Unless you're too afraid to take it," he mocked.

Gaz snatched the wheel from him. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

Zim smiled. He loved her when she was mad. In fact, when Gaz was angry he secretly found her absolutely adorable. Of course he'd never tell her that. "Now," Zim took his place behind her, suddenly taking charge. "What you want to do is turn on the thrusters as soon as we reach the stratosphere." He guided her hand to the thruster controls. "Then you want to guide her gently down into a slow landing."

Gaz followed his instructions perfectly. Zim had no doubt that she was a natural, but still he kept his hand on hers, guiding her every move.

Gaz smiled. She remembered how those hands felt as they wrapped around her in the fire as he pulled her to safety. Warm, gentle, and caring. It was hard to believe such things belonged to the hands of the one that would destroy everything she knew and loved. Then again, how could they destroy everything she loved if she also loved Zim? If Zim destroyed everything else, the whole Earth even, would she still have love for him? She shook the thought away.

The ship landed in the clearing just a few yards from her house, snapping her out of the trance that his hands held her in.

Zim got out of his ship and helped Gaz out as well. Usually she would not have accepted his help, but things had changed. She had changed. _'I have changed,'_ Zim realized. He was no longer the Invader that was bent on ruling the human race. Instead he had found a place of his own here, with Gir and new friends like James, Mark, and Rachel… and Gaz. He had found Gaz.

They stopped as her house came into view.

"We should part ways here," Zim advised. "I have pestered your brother enough for one day."

Gaz nodded her agreement.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Zim turned to leave.

"For what it's worth, I like the real you better."

Zim froze at Gaz's words, then turned slowly until their eyes met. She smiled. "This… this is the real you," She took his hands in hers. "Why… why do you burry it inside? Why do you hide it from the world?"

"Gaz," Zim sighed. "I come from a world where hate and greed is our only guide to success. A world that hungers for power and destroys all that stands in its way."

"But you're different. We have something, I can feel it. Don't you?" She searched his eyes hopefully.

He should tell her no; tell her that he was using her, and that she fell for a lie. But those words where no longer true, and he could not bare to see the tears in her eyes, and know that he was the reason for those tears. "Gaz, we belong in two separate worlds. We can't," he stopped as her lips touched his, demanding his silence.

Gaz wrapped her arms around him, and to her surprise, Zim didn't push her way. He kissed her back, sending her head spinning.

If he could be trapped in time forever, he'd chose this moment. With Gaz Zim was finally at peace. No more war between his mind and his feelings; feelings that he wasn't supposed to have, but did. Why couldn't life be as simple as this? Why did it have to be so complicated…?

* * *

 **(Back on the Massive...)**

Gasps filled the control room as the Tallest and the Irken Army watched the seen play before them. The spy drone zoomed in as Zim held the human female close.

"He has committed the ultimate form of treason! Zim can no longer be one of the collective." Purple spoke darkly, then turned to Skoodge. "Bring him to us. _Alive._ "

"And as for the human?" Skoodge asked.

Red gestured to some soldiers. "You there, kill the human girl and her brother. They know too much."

"Yes, My Lord," the soldiers bowed in respect.

"Now go," Purple ordered. "The hour of conquest is almost at hand. Earth's freedom will soon be no more!"

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

Zim froze as his PAK beeped. He frowned as he broke the kiss in confusion. It only beeped like that when it was receiving a message.

"You ok?" Gaz asked, her arms still around his neck.

"It's nothing, my Little Gaz." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gaz smiled back, then stopped. "Wait," she took off her skull necklace and gave it to him. "Wear this," she told him.

"But Gaz, this is yours. Your mother gave it to you," Zim said as he held it in his hands.

"I know, and I want it back," she told him.

"Then why-" his words were stopped from the sudden motion of her grabbing the necklace and snapping it around his neck.

"Just in case, okay?" She looked him in the eyes knowingly. "For luck." She didn't know why, but for some reason she had the strangest feeling that he needed it more than she did.

Zim held her close, giving her one last kiss. He knew all too well what that beeping meant. He not only knew it was a message, but because his brain and his PAK were connected, the message was received instantly. It was only two short, but deadly, words…

" _IT'S TIME."_

The Tallest where here. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. Dib would protect her. No doubt Tak's ship had already attacked him; he had programed it to attack only when the massive had reached the atmosphere. That must have been what Dib was so worked up about when he called, which meant they had arrived an hour ago. The Invasion had already started.

"You must go now, Gaz. Find your brother and run, and don't stop and look back. Find a safe place and hide."

"So there is something wrong." Her eyes widened. "It's happening," she realized.

"Yes, Gaz. Now go!" Zim urged!

"Zim," Gaz pleaded, "come with us!"

"No," he shook his head. "I must face the judgement of my people. Now please, go," he begged.

"They'll kill you."

"Maybe, but if I'm lucky they will not know. I can fool them unless they have proof of my betrayal. Then the worst they can do is banish me." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Now please go." Gaz gave him one last kiss on the cheek and ran.

Zim watched her go. When she was out of sight he turned to Gir. "Come, Gir. It is time."

"Yes, My Lord!" Gir ran alongside his Master as they raced home on foot. No doubt the Tallest would have pressed the controls, sending all models identical to his ship to return to the mother ship. Luckily for Dib and Gaz, Tak's ship was a newer, more advanced model, and since the Tallest didn't know they had it, they'd be safe.

"I hope," Zim whispered the prayer to whoever was listening. They ran up his driveway and opened his door, "Hurry Gir! We haven't much time!" Zim screamed in surprise as two robotic tentacles suddenly stretched out to ensnare him. The robotic tentacles pulled Zim and Gir into the house and forced them to their knees.

"Greetings, Zim. We have been waiting for you," an Irken Invader spoke sinisterly as several Irken soldiers surrounded the room, their features all dark and sinister.

"Skoodge?" Zim asked, almost recognizing the small green soldier at once. "What's the meaning of this? What's going on?" Zim looked around, outraged. "This is my base! You can't just barge in and-" Zim stopped as the tentacles squeezed tighter.

"Invader Zim, you are under arrest for crimes against the Collective!"

"Fools! I am Invader Zim!" Zim screamed. "You can't do this to me!" He had to calm down. _'Play the role,'_ he told himself. _'Relax. They know nothing!'_ "Call the Tallest! They'll clear this all up."

"They are the ones who sent us," Skoodge said. "Now, come quietly and you will reserve what little honor you have left."

Zim screamed in pain as his restraints tightened around him, preventing him from defending himself. Skoodge snapped his fingers and the soldiers began to beat him violently.

"Because of your crimes against the collective, you will forever be known as a traitor, and will pay the ultimate price… Death!"

Zim tried to scream again, but it was too late. The darkness had started closing in. His final thought was of Gaz, and how he may never see her again. Before he could draw another breath, the blackness had consumed him.

Gir watched his Master fall to the floor in horror, tears filling his eyes as the robotic tentacles carried them away. All hope was gone; lost forever. Truly there was nothing else they could do! Surely there was no way of stopping the over-powering enemy! Gir sobbed.

This was it. It was finally happening.

It was the beginning of the end for planet Earth.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well all I can say is that IT'S ABOUT TIME WE GOT TO THE ACTION OF THIS STORY! Am I Right...?**

 **Of course I am. Again thanks for reading and please review the next chapter will be up next week!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine;)**


	15. It The End of the World (As We Know It)

**Author's Notes:** Okay guys chapter 15 is up but before we get started I'd like to answer the question that one of you asked me in your reviews. In Chapter 13; 3DPhantom, added a famous quote by Jhonen Vasquez from the Johnny the Homicidal Maniac comics. And AnonymousLiving's question was; who is this 3DPhantom and why are they I your author's note?

 **The Answer:** When I First wrote this story back in early 2015 it was full of grammar mistakes and spelling issues; because of this it got little to no reviews. 3DPhantom, volunteered to edit the old version of the story, so I deleted it and uploaded the edited version. The goal was to get more views for the story now that it no longer had the mistakes.

 **AnonymousLiving:** I hope this answers your question, now without further delay I give you chapter 15!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: It's The End of the World (As We Know It)**

"Welcome, planetary conversion team! Welcome to Earth, the latest addition to the Irken Empire and the most important planet to fall victim to our latest effort at universal conquest: Operation Impending Doom II!"

Cheers rang out from the vast assembly of enthusiastic Irkens below.

"The Almighty Tallests rock!"

"As you know Earth has now been labeled as one of the crown and jewels of all the stars and planets of the galaxy. Because of that we must protect it at all cost," Purple informed them.

"We shall enslave the remaining organics on Earth, and entrust it in the hands of our most capable soldiers." Red gestured to the Irken soldiers behind him. "However, first, let's introduce ourselves to the latest citizens of our empire!" Red smiled evilly as the cameras flashed all around him, sending a transmission throughout the entire planet. Every TV on Earth turned on at once, each projecting the same image of the Almighty Tallest.

Dib burst into his front door just in time to see the TV flicker on by itself, revealing the transmission.

"Planet Earth! We have a little surprise for you!"

Dib's eyes widened at the screen as his world froze around him. "No," he whispered as the image of the Tallest showed, standing tall and proud in the control room of their massive ship. It was too late! He had come too late; it was already happening! He approached the couch slowly, wobbling all over as if the ground was shaking violently. He fell on it as if his legs could no longer support him; he thought this day would never come. He had hoped he could stop Zim way before this ever happened.

"We'd like to acknowledge the contributions of one very special soldier," Red announced on the big screen for the entire planet to see, "without whom this victory - and those surely to come - wouldn't be possible!"

"Invader Zim!" Purple announced.

Dib gasped as he watched Zim being led into the great room by two large guards. He was beaten, gaged, and had a large scratch running across the left side of his face, a discoloration of bruises littering his skin.

"Dib, we have to go! We don't have much... Is that Zim?" Gaz asked as she appeared beside him. "Dib, what's going on?!" Dib couldn't speak; what was going on? The Tallest just announced that they owed their victory to Zim! So why was he being treated like a criminal?!

The Guards ungagged Zim, allowing him to speak.

"My Tallest, what is the meaning of this?" Zim sounded outraged.

"You will not treat our leaders with such disrespect!" One of the guards forced Zim to his knees as the other jabbed him with an electric rod.

"My sincerest apologies, My Tallest. It's just that… I don't understand! I have given you Earth, I am the soul reason why Operation Impending Doom II is such a success! So why?"

Red cleared his throat. "Zim, do you remember when you showed up at the Great Assigning?"

"Yes, My Tallest. I remember…"

"And do you remember what we gave him, Purple?"

"Yeah! A sandwich!"

Red nodded. "Yes – wait - NO! A mission, stupid! Ugh. Anyways… that mission, Zim, was fake. We lied to you." Red said this as if it were a common daily occurrence. He showed no regret.

"But we also gave you a sandwich too," Purple interrupted.

"Fake?" Zim stopped, shocked, and then he suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, I see, this is one of your jokes! I get it!" He held up his chains to one of the guards. "Okay boys, joke's over now. Take these things off, will you?" Zim had to keep up the act; they had no proof of these crimes, so if he played his cards right, the Tallest would see things in his favor and then he could help Gaz from the inside.

"No, it's not a joke. We sent you on a wild goose chase; there was no planet. You weren't supposed to find one either! You were supposed to just keep traveling the vast space forever so you would be out of the way for Operation Impending Doom II. And that SIR Unit," Red pointed to Gir, who stood beside Zim. "He isn't advanced. Purple and I pieced it together from the garbage!"

"My Tallest, why do you say these things?"

' _Don't panic,'_ Zim told himself. _'They still have no proof! The worst they can do is banish you.'_

"You're a nuisance to the empire!" Red yelled

"You are a disgrace!" Purple agreed. "You can't do anything right! You're a spine less fool!"

"You nearly destroyed our planet three times, plunged it into darkness for over 9 years, AND you completely ruined Operation Impending Doom I!"

"But I pulled through in the end! I have finally done some good! Surely this success has allowed my other crimes to be over looked," Zim urged, trying to ignore the pain their words brought upon him.

"You need thick skin to be an Invader; a back bone."

"B-but- I am an Invader-"

"You are no Invader! You're classified as a food service drone! We banished you and you should have stayed there!"

"This joke isn't funny anymore," Zim clung to one last bit of hope. He had to act like his old self if he wanted to pull this off; blind to the truth and loyal to the end.

"Don't you understand?! We LIED to you! We lied so you would be out of our way and so that the Irken Armada wouldn't have any more problems! We lied so our planet would stay intact! We lied so we wouldn't have to hear your annoying voice all the time! Get it through your tiny  
little brain that we lied; you are not an Invader! You're a defect! And you will be treated as such."

Zim's eyes widened and tears filled them; his worse fear had come to pass. He had known it for a long time; every time he messed up he was reminded of the fact. He had tried to hide it from the others, but he had failed.

"Please, My Tallest," he begged, grabbing at one final straw. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Red smiled and, with a wave of his hand, a spy drone appeared. "Show him," Red ordered.

The crowd of Irkens gasped as the image of him and Gaz kissing showed on a holographic screen.

"Irken Zim, you have fallen in love with the enemy, and have given her knowledge of our technology! For your crimes against the collective, you will forever be known as a traitor, and will pay the ultimate price…. Death!" Red declared.

"You kissed Zim?!" Dib was shocked.

"Now's hardly the time for this, Dib!" Gaz said, turning the volume up on the TV…

"Irken Zim's ID PAK is damaged, and has led to a corrupt data path. He is a defective," Purple announced. "Do you deny your crimes?"

Zim bowed his head in shame. His eyes fell upon Gaz's necklace; he still had it on. He suddenly force himself to his feet. "No," he answered. "I deny nothing!"

Some Irken soldiers gasped while others hissed in discuss.

"Irken Zim's data is not allowed to into the collective! His PAK will be removed and erased!" Red decreed. "Invader Zim will be forgotten; permanently!"

Dib found himself shaking violently as he watched a large computer brain take Zim's PAK off. He saw Zim's Eyes fill with terror as a large screen appeared, counting down from 10:00 minutes to 09:59… 09:58… 09:57… and so on… The numbers counted down the seconds until Zim's death, and suddenly, his blinded eyes were opened. Dib now understood why Zim was so obsessed with destroying Earth. This mission was his last and final chance to prove himself to his leaders; to be accepted among his brothers and sisters of the Irken race. And he had failed… which meant that Zim was going to die…

"Any last words, Zim?" Purple asked.

Zim wanted to curse their names; call them monsters. He wanted to tell them that there was nothing wrong with him, and that they simply feared what they could not explain. But he swallowed his pride. He had to keep playing the role; they mustn't expect a thing. Even if he was to die, at least he was buying Gaz time. "Please, My Tallest! I can do better! I am not a Defective! I am one of the flock! Surely no other Invader is as loyal as I! Please, give me another chance…. Please…." Zim begged.

"We're sorry, Zim, but you've had your chances. It's over; you're through! In less than 9 minutes you will be no more than an unpleasant memory." Red then gestured to the guards. "Take him away, and throw his PAK with the rest of the damaged ones."

"No!" Zim struggled, but it was no use. His strength was already failing him.

"Master!" Gir exclaimed and kicked one of the guards across the room.

"No, Gir! Run! Escape while you still can!" Zim pleaded.

"Seize him!" Red ordered.

"Gir, it's too late for me! Please, go now!" Zim ordered.

Gir looked at his Master with sorrow-filled eyes. He could see the enemy from all sides charging at him, but he did not want to leave his Master… he could not leave his Master.

"No. Gir protect!"

Gir struck down another foe as more came at him.

Zim watched as the chaos rang around him, and then his eyes fell on his life clock: 08:45… 08:44… 08:43… he closed his eyes, fear filling him. He swallowed hard. He had to be strong… for Gir...

"Gir, please, listen to me," Zim forced himself to his feet, only to fall on his knees before Gir. "Please, Gir, just stop." He threw his arms around him. "Gir, please. I can't lose you too." Gir stopped fighting, the other guards standing around them, hesitating to avoid being hurt as the others had been.

Gir wrapped his own arms around his Master, tears filling his eyes. "I love you, Gir. It has taken a long time to see that, but it's true. You've been here the whole time. You are my true family. I wish I had realized sooner."

"Gir loves you too," Gir sniffled. "But Gir can't live without Zim!" He cried as the enemy closed in cautiously, inching closer and closer.

"You have to Gir. Go; save yourself. Find her; find Gaz and tell her to run!" Zim pushed him towards the computer brain. The brain slashed out its tentacles, hitting Gir at full force, sending him through the shoot to join the defective PAKs.

Zim watched him disappear; tears flowing from his eyes. "I love you Gir," he whispered as the guards finally closed in, grabbing him by the arms and dragging him to the dungeons bellow.

Dib watched in horror as they pulled Zim away. He didn't struggle, and he didn't cry out in protest. Zim only bowed his head and let the guards take him to his fate.

08:25… 08:24… 08:23… his time was running out; he had given up.

It was all over.

"No."

Dib suddenly stood up in rage, his fears melting away. He had to save him! Sure this was all Zim's fault, but the Tallest had just made an enemy of one of their own. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Dib told himself. "If I save Zim…" He froze as a hand touched his shoulder. Dib turned to see Gaz holding a metal baseball bat.

He nodded, suddenly understanding. "If we save Zim, then he will help us. If he helps us then someday, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, Earth will be free once again!" He exclaimed as explosions echoed all around them.

"We got to go," Gaz told him. "Zim warned me; he said we wouldn't be safe here."

"We'll take Tak's ship!" Dib grabbed her by the hand as Irken soldiers began to bang upon their front door. "We have to hurry! Zim will die in less than 8 minutes!"

"That doesn't give use much time," Gaz told him as they crammed themselves into Tak's ship. They were able to hear the front door give way from their current position in the garage.

"I know, but it's all we have!" Dib started the ship up just as the Irken Soldiers burst into the garage.

"Freeze, humans!"

Tak's ship lunched into the air, sending them high up into sky with incredible speed.

The Irken soldiers ran back out the door and fired at the ship, trying to shoot them down. The shots whizzed by without successfully connecting to the ship.

Dib sighed in relief as they flew out of rang. "Hang in there Zim," he whispered as the Massive came into view. "We're coming. Just hang in there for a little longer." They would save him; they had to! The fate of the world depended on it!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine;)**


	16. The Longest 5mins Ever

**Author's Note:** Okay guys here's chapter 16! Hope you like it, Thanks for reading and please Review!

* * *

 **Chapter16: The Longest Five Minutes Ever**

The darkness; he had felt it once before. Meaningless? Yes, he had felt that too.

Zim didn't know what to think. He stood there in his cell, covered in shackles that chained him to the walls, the celling, and the floor. He was a shell of his old self; he was empty. This was it. His life was over; his mission a waste, a lie.

He looked at his Life Clock, reading 05:01… 05:00… 04:59…

He had less than five minutes left to live. His eyes began to burn. Then small tears slid down his face, and then finally those tears turned to sobs. Zim bent over, clutching his Squeedlyspooch in pain. He was surprised to find it still beating in his chest. It felt like it had been ripped out!

One question ran through his mind repeatedly: _'How could they?'_ He had joined the military to prove his worth to his leaders, and to his fellow Irken brothers and sisters. He passed the academy with flying colors, the top of his class. He was even given a part in the Great Assigning in Operation Impending Doom I. If only he hadn't gotten so trigger happy; he was so excited to finally belong that he screwed up. Then, after he was banished and Operation Impending Doom II was announced, he had to have his second chance.

Only the Tallest hadn't given him one. They had lied to him, and deep down in the back of his mind he knew it all along, but he told himself that he would prove them wrong; he would prove himself worthy. If only they'd give him a chance! After all, he was just trying to impress the Tallest… to please them.

His thoughts echoed their words as every one of his mistakes came back to haunt him.

 _"You are a disgrace! You can't do anything right!"_

 _"You're a spineless fool!"_

 _"You need thick skin to be an Invader; a back-bone! You are no invader!"_

 _"You're a nuisance to the empire!"_

"The Tallest were right to banish me," he whispered as a dark mood swept over him. He crumble completely, falling to the floor. Reality hit him hard, like a brick wall. He realized not only was his life over, but so were the inhabitants of Earth's lives. There would be no school tomorrow; the humans would all be in cages like they were some savage animals. Their lives would be forever changed. It was over.

 _'Gaz…'_ He could no longer breathe. _'It's all my fault! I disserve to die.'_ He looked around his dark cell, suddenly wishing he was in his own soft bed back at his house, or with Gaz playing The Game Slave 3 together. He even found himself wishing Dib was here to taunt him. He wanted something from his past life; anything! Zim sobbed.

"Well, at least Gir got away," he whispered to himself hopefully. "He's safe now, and he has warned the Dib and they will keep her safe." Zim clung to that one happy thought as the world around him began to spin. He couldn't read the numbers anymore, so he closed his eyes and forced himself to think of anything else. Suddenly, in a wisp of nonexistent wind that only touched Zim's skin, Gir appeared.

"Master? Why are you so sad?" The blue cyan eyes looked at him sadly.

Zim knew it wasn't really Gir; this was only his mind trying to keep him from thinking of the ever inclosing doom around him. Still, it was a more pleasant end than the one promised only moments ago.

"I'm fine Gir. You should just leave," he whispered weakly.

"No! You're sad! Here's a dance to cheer you up! Doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-dee-doo..." Zim actually found himself smiling. The dance was pretty amusing, at least in these final moments.

"Thanks Gir. I… I've never said it to you like I should, but… I love you."

"Aww. Someone needs a BIIIIG HUG!" The imaginary Gir hugged him close and Zim hugged him back, sobbing softly, awaiting his unmistakable _end…_.

* * *

 **(Back with Gir...)**

"Master, is that you?" Gir held up a PAK hopefully and dropped it in defeat when it didn't answer him. "Master, where are you?!" Gir shouted, his voice echoing and bouncing off the thousands of discarded PAKs. His heart was sinking further and further into hopelessness.

His master was dying and he was as useless as ever! He thought he could save his Master, find his PAK, and then they could get the Tallest and make them pay for all they did! But it was harder then he thought… The defective PAKs piled high around him, waiting to be erased and destroyed.

"MASTER!" Gir screamed. "It's me, Gir!" He cried. "Please answer me Master!" He held up a new PAK and smiled hopefully. He was so sure he'd know his Master's PAK! Just by looking at it...

"Master," he whimpered. "Please…" Gir fell on his knees as the dread settled in. "I don't want to be alone; not again…" he shivered, remembering how cold it was in that garbage can before he met his Master. Cold and alone, rusting away… "I don't want to go back there!" He cried. "Master, please answer me!" His cry was barely louder than a whisper. "Please…"

"Do you even know where you're doing?"

Gir jumped up to his feet at the sound of the voice. He knew that voice! He ran up to the large door and jumped up to press the unlock button. The door slid open to reveal Dib and Gaz, who had frozen in fear of being caught.

"Gir!" Dib looked at him in disbelief.

"Hurry; someone's coming!" Gaz pushed them back in and closed the door just in time as three large guards walked by.

"Wow," Dib looked around to see the thousands of PAKs. "Is Zim's in here?" He asked Gir.

"I don't know!" Gir looked defeated. "I thought I could find my Master. But…"

"Gir, what do you mean? I don't see Zim anywhere," Gaz cut in.

"No! Master, his PAK, is his mind; his everything!" Gir explained. "It's where _he_ is! Master's body can't live without it, and if his PAK is destroyed, he'll die!" Gir sobbed. "I have failed Master!"

"It's okay Gir," Gaz hugged him gently. "We'll find it. I promise." She looked around.

"How will we know which one is him? There are literally thousands!" Dib pointed out unhelpfully.

"You got to call him," Gir explained. "I've been calling out his name, but master doesn't answer!"

"He's lost hope," Dib whispered. "Gaz, you stay here and keep looking with Gir. I have to find Zim!"

"He probably in the dungeon!" Gir told him. "It's all the way down!"

"Be careful Dib." Gaz suddenly hugged him. "Promise me?"

Dib nodded and she let go. "It's okay Gaz; I promise everything will be okay." He ran then, out of the room, and started heading down to the dungeon, to Zim, hoping that it wasn't too late to save him…

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

Death…

He wondered what it would be like. He never truly thought it would come for him! After all, Invader never died of old age, or got sick. They died in war, and even still did not die. Their conscience was passed on through the collective, like most Irkens, and they were even often reborn through their PAKs. Zim shivered. He had never thought it would end this way. He wondered what Gaz must be thinking of him now. _'She probably hates me,'_ he said to himself. _'And she should. Just look at what I've done~!'_

 _"Zim."_

Zim's antenna twitched. That sounded like Dib's voice, calling his name…

"Zim, wake up! We don't have much time!" He could feel someone shaking him know; he could feel the darkness lifting around him.

Zim opened his eyes to see… "Dib? What are you doing here? You have to run! Get out, now!"

"We can't do this without you!" Dib said, holding on to the bars, bowing his head in defeat. "I can't do this without you," he admitted.

"It's too late for me. You're the Earth's last hope. Please, go now, while you still can." Zim coughed up a translucent green blood as he spoke.

"Zim…" Dib's face fell.

* * *

 **(The Control room...)**

"My Tallest, it would appear we have intruders," an Irken soldier pointed to one of the surveillance feeds.

The Tallest looked on the screen to see a big-headed boy talking to the dying Zim.

"Hey, it's that large-headed boy," Red said.

"Do you want us to bring him in?" a soldier asked.

"No, not yet," Purple mused. "Let's see what he's up too…"

The Tallest both smiled as they watched the scene play out before them.

"We're not leaving without you!" Dib exclaimed as he tried to break the lock to open the cage.

' _We?'_ Zim suddenly froze. "Dib, _who else is here?_ "

"Gaz… we came to rescue you. She and Gir are looking for your PAK right now. We have to hurry, Zim. You don't have much time left!"

"You brought her _here?!_ " Zim growled.

The Tallest sneered as another screen showed Gaz and Gir looking through the PAKs, calling Zim by name.

"Do you know what they'll do If they find out who she is?!" Zim went on speaking between coughs. "Our love is forbidden, Dib! _Forbidden!_ A punishment of death, Dib!"

The crowed of Irken Soldiers gasped. This Gaz was the one?

Red looked to the image of Zim and Gaz kissing on the spy drone, then he looked back to the girl with Gir… "It is her," Red smiled. "Invader Skoodge, get her and bring her to us."

"Yes, My Tallests!" Skoodge answered darkly.

 _"Gir!"_ Zim yelled suddenly.

Gir jumped at the sound of his Master's voice. "MASTER!" He ran over towards the sound to find what they had been searching for. A small PAK glowed. "Master, I found you!" He picked up the PAK and held it tight.

"GIR, listen! Forget about me!" Zim screamed louder, trying to ignore the pain. He could hear Gir now, shouting happily to Gaz.

"I found him, I found him!" There was a shuffling noise.

"Zim, it's me. Hang in there, okay?"

"No, Gaz. You have to get out of there now!" Zim yelled, but it was too late. He heard her scream and he knew that they had been found. "GIR, defensive mode!" He ordered.

Gir dropped his master's PAK and obeyed at once, his red eyes glowing with determination. However, Invader Skoodge was too fast for him. One of his metal arms from his PAK wrapped around Gaz and electrocuted her as another swiped out and hit Gir hard.

Gir fell to the ground, broken and defeated. "I'm sorry, Waster. I tried," his eyes closed slowly

"Gir, NO!" Zim screeched.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Dib asked.

"They have her! They have Gaz!" Zim forced himself to his feet, his world spinning around him.

"Zim, you need your PAK! You only have 3 minutes left!" Dib tried to break open the cage, but failed.

"Step aside, filth!" Zim demanded.

Dib obeyed and watched in astonishment as Zim spit up some of his own stomach acid. The bars and chains sizzled and dissolved away. "Okay, that was gross, but it was also pretty cool…"

"Let's go!" Zim forced himself to move forward, every step hurt like a thousand knives into his back. "We have to save Gaz!"

"But your PAK!" Dib exclaimed. "You don't have much more time, Zim!"

Zim pushed on and once they reached the storage room for defective PAKs. He kicked it open in pure rage. "Gir!" He yelled as he ran to his fallen companion.

Gir was lain down on the floor, the glow of his blue eyes gone. Broken pieces of his were scattered on the floor.

"Zim," Dib picked up the glowing PAK. "I believe this is yours."

Zim turned to see his PAK. The device immediately reached out for him and reattached itself. Zim breathed in as air rushed into is lungs. Ten seconds more and he would have died! "That was close," he rasped as his strength began to return.

"What do we do?" Dib asked.

"We can't fight them. Not without Gir," Zim said in defeat.

"Can you fix him?"

"Yes, but it won't be easy." Zim began to go through the old PAKs. "I'll have to use these for spare parts. He will need a new power cell."

Dib nodded as he began to help gather pieces and, little by little, Zim pieced Gir back together.

"Gir, can you hear me?" Zim asked. "Gir, come back to me. _Please,_ " he begged as he held Gir's newly built body limply in his arms.

Gir's eyes slowly lit up. "Master," he whispered.

"Gir!" Zim hugged him close. "It's okay; you're safe now."

Gir looked down at himself. "Hey, what happened to my body?"

Zim stepped back. He already knew what had happened; Gir was now a make of old parts, his metal body once shinny and silver was now rusty and old. "I'm sorry Gir, I-" Zim watched as he saw Gir begin to shake. He looked as if he was gonna cry… "Gir, I-"

"I love it!" Gir yelled, suddenly bursting with joy. "Thank you, Master! I love you!" He hugged Zim, and Zim hugged him back. "Now let's go save Gazy!" Gir exclaimed.

Dib's and Zim's eyes locked with each other's. They nodded their agreement.

"Let's go kick some alien butt," Dib said with striking determination.

"Don't worry Gaz; I'm coming," Zim vowed as they all rushed out of the defective PAK room. "And once you are safe, then they will pay. They will all pay!"

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz...)**

Gaz groaned as Skoodge placed her in a cage.

"You won't get away with this. Zim will find me, and when he does you'll be sorry," she warned weakly, still tired from her electric socking.

"Zim won't know what hit him," Red told her as he and Purple came out of the shadows. "Once they try to break into the security system, a count-down will begin, and in 120 seconds this entire room will explode!"

"No," Gaz whispered. They were going to use her as bate!

"Then once you three and that stupid SIR Unit are out of the picture, nothing will stop us." Red and Purple laughed as they left the room, Skoodge following close behind them.

Gaz fell to her knees. It was all over. The moment they stepped foot in here, their doom would be set in stone.

Surely nothing could save them now….

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh No Gaz has been captured! Will Zim and Dib rescue her in time?**

 **Well there's only one way to find out! Keep reading duh! Chapter 17 will be up next weekend, as always I thank you for reading.**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	17. The Almost Great Escape

**Author's Notes:** Okay guys Chapter 17 is up! Thank you for reading and Happy Halloween!

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - The Almost-Great Escape**

Fear…

It was eating at his insides! How could he let this happen?! How could he allow the love of his life… his entire world… his _EVERYTHING…_ to fall into the hands of the enemy?!

Zim crept along the halls of the Massive with Dib by his side. He could hear the human's heart racing, and he couldn't blame him. After all, his own Squeedlyspooch was pounding in his chest. A thousand things could go wrong at any second!

Loyal Irken soldiers patrolled every hall; side-stepping each patrol was a challenge. Zim used Gir as his scout; every hall was pre-patrolled by his loyal servant and most trusted friend. The fear… oh how he wanted to allow it to swallow him whole; to devour him on the spot… but he could not! He had to keep moving; for Gaz!

He could imagine her now, caged like some diseased animal, hiding her own fear with her usual tough-girl act... She was bate on a hook to lure them all to their most certain doom; Zim had deduced that much. Yes, he knew without a doubt that they were walking into a trap, but at the same time he could not leave her! He was like a buffalo on the side of a lake. The buffalo would cross the body of water, knowing all too well that a crocodile lurks just under the surface, but the buffalo must cross to get to the open plain; the home that it loves so dearly. This trap was very similar, only Zim would have picked a crocodile over the entire Armada any day of the week…

Fear…

It had a way of playing tricks on your mind. Dib whipped his head around to look over his shoulder. He could have sworn he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, but nothing was there. He could see that Zim was equally as nervous. He couldn't even image what Zim must be feeling; his entire race shunned him, and now Zim, who was once his greatest foe, is his one and only ally! If a future him had gone back to yesterday and told him that this would happen, Dib wouldn't have believed a single word his future self said! After all, how crazy was it to think of him and Zim as team?! No one would have believed it just a day ago!

He would have kicked himself; how could he do it again?! How could he have failed her again?! All he had to do was protect her like a good brother should, but his obsession kept getting in the way!

 _"You brought her here; do you know what they'll do to her if they find her?!"_ Zim's words echoed in Dib's head, filling his mind with fear and self-loathing. How could he?!

When was he going to get this whole big-brother thing right…?

* * *

 **(Back with Gir...)**

Gir searched the halls. His mind was always racing, but now? This time it was different. Zim had Gir's obedience level turned all the way up. Last time that happen, Gir nearly destroyed his own Master, and even though Zim had fixed it a long time ago, it was still dangerous for Gir to be in this mode for too long. He had to find Gaz; he had to focus on that order…

 _"Find her and report back to me!"_ His mind clung to his Master's words because, for now, those seven words were his only sense of sanity. She was close; he could hear her heartbeat! He turned a corner and ducked just in time to miss being seen by three oncoming soldiers. They spoke rapidly in Irken, but Gir heard what he needed. Human; held in room 253…

He'd found her! And not it was time to report to his Master…

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

"My lord!"

Zim and Dib froze as Gir seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Target acquired," Gir informed with a loyal salute.

"Where is she Gir?!" Zim asked hysterically.

"Room 253," Gir said bluntly, his red eyes blazing.

"And the guards?" Dib asked.

"The halls are flooded with the enemy, Sir." Gir found the word 'Sir' tasted sour in his mouth. Why should he give this human the respect that only his Master dissevered?! His eye twitched, and somewhere in the back of his mind fear began to creep in. It was starting; his since of reason was slowly slipping away…

Zim saw it coming, and as if Gir was a ticking time bomb he moved fast for his controller. Zim twisted the diel all the way down, then he pulled a piggy out of his PAK. He held it out to Gir. "Gir, what is this?" He said softly and cheerfully, holding the pig out to Gir.

Gir looked at it for a moment, red eyes still blazing as if he wasn't sure, and then his eyes turned wide and blue at the realization that the item being held out to him from Zim was his favorite toy. "Piggy!" Gir snatched it up and held it tight.

Zim breathed a sigh of relief, then his eyes narrowed. He looked to Dib. The human nodded in understanding.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz...)**

Gaz paced her cell back and forth. It wasn't even a real cell; it was nothing more than a cage. She was being held captive like some animal, her frustration and anger grew with every passing second. They were headed for their own demise and she had no way of warning them! The doors to her room suddenly burst open.

Zim, Gir, and Dib burst into the room.

"Gaz, you're okay!" Dib ran to her. "It's okay, we're gonna get you out! You're safe now!" He pulled out his laptop. "I can probably hack into the security system," Dib spoke rapidly as he hooked his laptop into the mainframe and began typing, "but once I do, the guards will be after us!"

"I'll handle the guards," Zim growled, his anger boiling.

"No, you have to go! Now!" Gaz spoke gravely. "It's a trap!"

"We're no leaving you!" Dib told her.

"No, you have to go! It's not safe here!" Gaz urged. "Zim, please!"

Their eyes locked and for the first time Zim saw her fear. He had never seen Gaz afraid of anything, and the last time he saw her so helpless was the fire. He knew then that she was right, and he could suddenly feel the danger closing in from all sides. They had to go; they had to go now!

"We're not leaving you!" Dib said as a matter-of factually. He typed more quickly now; he was not going to fail her as a brother! No, not this time!

"Zim, please take my brother and GO!" She was shouting now.

Zim didn't hesitate a second time. He grabbed Dib and ran for the escape hatch.

"Zim, no! What are you doing?! We can't leave her! We can't!" Dib thrashed around, trying to get free. His fight was useless as Zim finally got him through the hatch. "I'm sorry, Dib," he said before allowing Dib to begin to fall towards the Earth roughly five stories below their current altitude. He then turned to Gaz; his one true love.

"We'll be back for you," he promised.

She wanted to beg him to save her, to look at him with such pleading eyes and give into her fears, but she forced herself to be strong. She had to; for him… She couldn't let him die like this!

"Protect him! Promise me you'll keep him safe!" She begged.

"I promise, I will protect your brother with my life," Zim responded sadly.

Zim looked out of the ship and down below, seeing Gir catch a very angry and screaming Dib, and then he looked back to her again. "I love you."

"I love you too… Now go!" Gaz ordered.

Zim gave her one last fleeting look, and then he fell backwards out of the hatch, clutching her skull necklace to his chest.

The room exploded moments later.

"No! GAZ!" Dib screamed.

Gir flew with all his might and caught his Master just in time to shield them all from the blast with his own force field.

The Tallest watched as the smoke cleared; the room was destroyed and the only thing that remained was Gaz, who stood unharmed in her cage, surrounded by its own force field of protection.

"They got away!" Purple growled. "After them!" He ordered.

"No," Red stopped the guards.

"No?! Why not?" Purple asked, puzzled.

"We have something precious to them both," he reasoned as he gestured to Gaz. "They will come to us!"

* * *

 **(following Zim...)**

Zim grunted as they hit the ground. They were safe, at least for the moment, but that was about to change because Dib was going to kill him!

"YOU LEFT HER!" He screamed as he threw punches in Zim's direction. "How could you?! How could you leave her?!"

"She told me to!" Zim said as he dodged every blow.

"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" He struck Zim once, but soon after Zim grabbed both his wrist and held them down.

"The cage had a force field around it; I saw the force field generator on the cage! She was protected by the blast, Dib! She's alive!"

"You still left her!" Dib fought against him. "How could you?! You said you loved her!"

"And it's because I love her that I followed her wishes!" Zim snapped.

"STOP IT!" Gir yelled and they froze. "Look at you! You're fighting! Don't you see? This is what the enemy wants! How can you two be fighting now of all times? Gaz needs you now more than ever and you're fighting!"

They both looked at each other, their eyes full of shame.

"He's right." Dib let his arms fall to his sides. "We have to stick together; for Gaz. And for the human race."

Zim smiled as he watched Dib fill himself with confidence over every word said. "Separately we don't stand a chance, but if there's one thing I know for sure, Zim, it's that together we are unstoppable!"

Zim nodded in agreement and grew serious. "It won't be easy," he warned. "Every Irken soldier will be looking for us; we will be wanted criminals, rebels, terrorist… and being with me will be hardest on you. I'll be a traitor over everything else, and still a _defective_ …"

"Then so be I," Dib said gravely.

"We should get out of the open; we're not safe out here." Zim looked around as he spoke, as if looking for the already approaching danger.

"I know someone who can help; General Lee from the Swollen Eyeball Network! He's known as agent Sloth. He can help us," Dib assured him.

"Then we'll start there. Lead the way!"

Dib took the lead and they set off with Gir in full defensive mode at their side. They had to find General Lee; the very fate of them all depended on it.

 _'Everything will be okay. We'll be back before you know it, Gaz…'_ Dib promised her silently. Little did he know, what was waiting for them within the presence of the remaining human population of his small town would be one of the hardest challenges they'd face. If he'd known then maybe he could have prevented what was to happen next. If only he'd learnt that not all wounds could be healed, especially when they were freshly cut open by a monster who they had welcomed into their own world. A world that he destroyed without mercy, and without remorse as he sold their enemies all their secrets and all their weaknesses.

No, those kind of scars almost never healed, and those who bore them could leave only vengeance and despair in their wake…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well that's all for now again I thank you for reading and ask that you please review and tell me wat you think.


	18. Exile

**Author Note's: Chapter 18 is up please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Exile**

Pain…

He had never seen such pain! Zim looked at the chaos around him and he felt his Squeedlyspooch lurch with guilt! How could he have been so blind? How could he let this happen?! Suddenly anger wrapped around his guilt, tightening its hold with every passing second. How could he?! Why couldn't he see through their lies?!

"We're here," Dib said. His words pulled Zim out of the ever-darkening world. "Listen, put this on." He held out a brown, dirty hoody. "You can hide in this," Dib offered.

"Dib, I can't hide from the truth. This is my fault! I have to face it," Zim told him. "They may not accept me for what I am, but I can live with that. I am used to having to earn respect, after all."

"But Zim…" Dib was begging him with his eyes. "Please put it on! They may shoot first and ask questions later!"

Zim sighed; the Dib did have a point. He slipped into the robe and put on his human disguise for good measure and threw the hood onto his head. "Let's just get this over with then."

Dib lead the way to the secret entrance of the Swollen Eyeball headquarters, which was nothing more than an old run-down building on the edge of a cliff. The place had definitely seen better days. After all, it didn't even have a roof any more. Dib pressed on, knowing how his fellow Eyeball members would feel about this, but also hoping that they could look over the differences between them and Zim, and that they would help them in this dire time of need.

Zim found himself shaking as fear threatened to consume him. He knew what was coming; he saw as thousands of humans turned his way, each armed with weapons ready for war; a war they'd never win…

"Agent Moth-Man?" A man emerged from the crowed.

"Agent Disembodied-Head!" Dib ran up to him. "Please, you have to help us! They have my sister!"

The crowed grew silent, each feeling his pain.

"We will get her back," Agent Disembodied-Head vowed.

"They got Gaz?!" A female voice asked behind them.

Dib turned to see Rachel, Mark, and James. They were all a bit roughed up, but otherwise okay.

"What are you doing here?" Dib asked.

"The Swollen Eyeball brought us here. They're saving as many humans as they can, but some have already been captured." Rachel threw her arms around Dib as she spoke, tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Dib! Your Dad, he led the first fleet into battle. He... he's dead, Dib," she sobbed.

Dib's world wanted to shatter around him at that very moment, but he knew there was no time to cry; no time to feel sorry for himself. Gaz needed him; he was all she had now.

"It's not safe here," Zim warned as he pulled off his hood. He could feel the enemy closing in; they had to get underground and wait it out. They wouldn't stand a chance in a war. At least, not yet; not now.

"How much longer do we have to wait?!" A man suddenly shouted. "How much longer will we allow these alien scum to walk all over us?!"

The humans all suddenly cheered.

"Let's take the war to them!" The man shouted over their cries.

No… Zim could feel the doom drawing closer! They wouldn't survive a war! They were not ready! Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore! The world around him was spinning out of control. He had to stop them before they all got themselves killed! He pulled off the cloak the rest of the way.

"ALL OF YOU! BE SILENT!" Everyone looked at him and froze.

"Hey, aren't you my next-door neighbor?" A man asked Zim.

"Yeah, he lives down the street from me," a girl said.

"Why is he green?" A woman asked, raising her weapon, unsure of herself or of Zim. The crowd follow suit.

"It's okay, he goes to our school," Rachel said, pushing through the crowed to stand beside Zim.

Mark followed suit. "He's our friend!" He said.

"They both are," James agreed as he ran up beside Zim and Dib.

"Listen! My sister is in trouble! She needs our help!" Dib shouted.

"The whole world needs our help!" A soldier spoke up. "We are not ready for war!" He told Dib, his head bowed. "We are all going to die…"

"We can help!" Dib said, gesturing to himself and to Zim, who glanced around slightly nervously.

"How?" A woman asked.

"Because, we have something; an _advantage,_ " Dib turned to Zim. "This is Invader Zim! He's the Irken Empire's BIGGEST enemy and threat right now!"

Zim sighed, took a deep breath to quell his fear, and pulled off his disguise. All the air around them seemed to be sucked out as a collective gasp filled the space. There was silence for a moment before…

"HE'S ONE OF THEM?!" Someone screamed.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Another person shouted.

"No! HE CAN HELP US!" Dib exclaimed. "The enemy of our enemy is our friend!"

Everyone started screaming at once, some voices full of rage and others full of fear, or both.

"My name is Invader Zim!" Zim spoke up suddenly, and all the voices fell silent, everyone listening to him intently with wide, scared eyes. "My name is Invader Zim, and… and I brought this upon you all." Everyone held their breath expectantly.

"Zim, you don't have to-" Dib began in a tense whisper, but im silenced him as well.

"No," Zim said. "They deserve to know the _truth."_ Zim stood tall and addressed the still silent crowd once more. "I am an Irken Invader, and I come from the plant known as Irk; my previous home…" Zim stopped for a second in remorse before continuing. "My race uses deception to overcome a planet's defenses on a regular basis. That is how we've always expanded our empire… and now Earth is being taken over as well."

The crowd gasped again, all of them feeling even more helpless now that they knew this race of _Irkens_ were experts at conquest.

"I was a part of what we Irkens call the Great Assigning, where certain Invaders were entrusted to go ahead of our army and gather intel on our targeted planets. I was assigned to your planet, and I hid among you. I learned your secrets, plotted against you, and reported everything back to my leaders."

"You; you did this?" Rachel looked at him with such horror in her eyes that it made Zim cringe.

"We… WE TRUSTED YOU!" Mark yelled.

"We all did!" James spat in his face.

"I know," Zim said, cringing and bowing his head in shame. "I wish I could tell you that I didn't know any better, that this was just the way I was raised, but that would be a lie. I _was_ raised to believe that my race is better than any other race, that we are superior, and that we deserved to rule over all other races…. I came here to deliver Earth to my leaders in order to regain their trust, and earn my place back among my people. But... I was wrong. So very, very wrong. They used me, they never planned to welcome me back into the collective..."

"Invader Zim, why have you come here?" A voice from the crowd suddenly cracked like a whip on bare flesh.

Dib's eyes widened. It was General Lee, the leading officer and one of the only military members of the Swollen Eyeball committee left alive.

"I have come for your mercy," Zim bowed his head respectfully as the humans around him began to whisper. "And to aid in Earth's defense…"

"My mercy?!" General Lee asked. "You should have never come back to the ground! You should have stayed with your own kind! You only taunt us with your presence! We don't need help from the likes of _you!_ Earth is OUR home and WE will defend it!"

The humans shouted their agreements.

"Please, I mean no disrespect," Zim fell to his knees. "I was wrong before, I see that now! No creature is above another, but without help you will truly fail at saving your home world!"

"Please listen to him!" Dib pleaded. "He's only trying to help!"

"Help?! He's done enough!" A voice said; it was a middle-aged woman carrying a small child… "He is the reason this is happening in the first place!" She yelled.

"YEAH!" The crowd of humans roared with agreement.

"Give him judgment!" The woman with the child cried desperately.

"Judgment!" The crowd called. "Judgment!" They chanted.

"SILENCE!" General Lee ordered. Everything went dead-still. All Dib could hear was the sound of his own rapidly beating heart. "My people; you ask for my judgement? I pass it now, and my word is final!"

Zim looked up, eyes pleading. General Lee met his gaze with a fire of his own.

"Exile!"

The one word echoed around them. Zim bowed his head in shame.

"NO! You don't understand! HE'S ON OUR SIDE!" Dib tried to get to Zim, but the crowed held him back.

"Silence, you fool!" The woman cried. "He is not one of us, and he never will be! We can't let him stay here!"

The words cut deep, like daggers cutting through tissue paper. So easy to cut; oh so very delicate. He was right back where he started… He was banished from everything he knew all over again, but this time the pain stung so much _deeper_. He was alone now; he was truly, _truly_ alone now. There was absolutely _nowhere_ he could go now…

"No!" Dib was still pleading. "We won't survive without him!" Dib pushed through the crowd and fell at General Lee's feet. "We know nothing about the enemy!" Dib still tried to reason.

"It's alright Dib." Zim rose; a stricken look clouded his face. "I'll go," he said as he turned to General Lee.

"Zim, _no…_ " Dib grabbed onto his arm, preventing him from moving another step.

Zim turned and looked at his once enemy; now one of his only friends. "Be safe," he whispered, then he forced his arm free and began to walk.

"Zim!" Dib went to run after him, but a group of people soon blocked his path. He turned to Gir. "Gir, please, do something!"

Gir looked to his retreating Master and back to Dib. Did he stay with Dib or follow his Master?

He kept looking back and forth; what should he _do?_

Zim walked through the crowd with his head held as high as he could hold it; they parted like the Red Sea. He walked the road of shame as they spat words of anger in his face.

"Deception!" General Lee screamed. "Disgrace!"

The crowed answered his words with words of their own.

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face!" Zim couldn't help but self-consciously touch the scar that ran over his cheekbone from his brutal beatings on the Massive…

"Deception!"

" _An outrage!"_

"Disgrace!"

 _"For shame!"_

"He asked for trouble the moment he came…"

Zim could feel the weight of every word, but he refused to crumble. He would show no regret; he would not let them see the scars they were making on his soul...

"Deception!" General Lee repeated.

 _"An outrage!"_ The humans cried out.

 _"He can't change his stripes!"_

"Disgrace!"

 _"For shame!"_

" _You know these Outsider types!"_

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face!"

"Deception!"

 _"An outrage!_

" _Just leave us alone!"_

"Disgrace!"

 _"For shame!_

" _Traitor, go back with your own!"_

"He asked for trouble the moment he came!"

Zim wished the torture would just end! He wanted to run, but his legs felt like lead; he wanted to scream, but he had lost his own voice… So he marched on as the crowd screamed…

"Born in grief!"

"Raised in hate!"

"Helpless to defy his fate!"

"Let him run!"

"Let him live!"

"But do not forget what we cannot forgive!"

"No!" Dib struggled to break free. He had to get to Zim! Had to stop this before it was too late! The crowed held him back, repeating the same words as if trying to reason with him that this was the only way. Dib screamed I frustration, struggling to get through and wishing he could manage, but he just _couldn't_ get through _…_

"And he is not one of us!"

"He has never been one of us!"

"He is not part of us!"

"Not our kind!"

"Someone once lied to us; now we're not so blind! For we knew he would do what he's done, and we know that he'll never be one of us!"

"ZIM!" Dib screamed as Zim got to the edge of the cliff. When he arrived at the edge, Zim noticed an Irken camera following him from several meters away. He Tallest must still be watching him, Zim concluded. Once he saw it, he knew something had to be done… He looked back over the cliff.

Zim turned back to Dib; sorrow filled his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry… for everything…" And then? He jumped…

"MASTER!" Gir ran after him and jumped over the cliff as well, not being able to let his Master leave him behind in such a manor.

"Zim, NO!" Dib screamed.

Up in the Massive, with screens still showing a live feed of Zim, Gaz cried. She looked away and shut her eyes closed tightly, no longer able to bare watching the horrid events taking place before her eyes. " _No…_ " She whispered brokenly.

"He is not one of us!" The crowd spoke in unison.

"Deception!"

Dib bowed his head in pure defeat; there was no way Zim had survived that fall! Surely all was lost... _Why would he jump?!_ Zim… Dib had never thought he'd see his ex-enemy driven so far into the abyss… and now he was just _gone…?_

"Disgrace…"

The Tallest and the Invader soldiers cheered in victory; their only threat was now gone forever! Gaz screamed in sorrow as the video feed was cut and she got what would be her last glimpse of her brother and the empty space where her true love Zim had stood seconds before… When did everything go so horribly _wrong?_

"Deception…"

Tears filled her eyes as her heart finally shattered. It was all over now; all hope was lost... Gaz was never much of an optimist, but now she could truly feel the cold grasp of pure loss and terror! Zim was _gone…_

"Disgrace…"

In the canyon, unbeknownst to any other soul, Zim slid on top of Gir down the canyon's side, remaining undamaged all the way down. How could he have let himself stoop so low?! After all he had done to save them, they had betrayed him… no. He had betrayed _them,_ hadn't he?

"Maybe the Earth would be better off if I just died..." His face fell lower than he ever thought possible. His spirit felt six feet under the ground… how could he be so _worthless?_

Zim closed his eyes, one question on his mind: _"Why?"_

Words still echoed in the distance, sending vibrations down his antenna. He wished for the first time ever that he didn't have such a wonderful sense of hearing! He couldn't help but hear…

 _"Deception…"_

* * *

 **Author Note's: Chapter 18 done and two left to go, can't wait!**


	19. War

**Author's Notes:** K Guys chapter 19 is up! Sorry for the wait! I hope you like it and please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: War**

"Master! You gotta get up!" Gir urged to Zim.

Zim laid in the dirt as the sun bared down on him. He wanted it to evaporate him insides and all, taking him away from this cruel existence that he had known for so long.

"You have to help them! They need you!" Gir pleaded.

"They don't want my help, Gir. They don't need me," Zim groaned.

"They'll die! You have to stop them!" Gir was begging now.

"You heard them! They'll never accept me; I will never be one of them."

"Don't do it for them; do it for _her._ Do it for Gazy…"

Zim's body suddenly filled with a new sense of urgency and determination. Gir was right. Gaz did need him, and he would not give up; not until she was safe and sound and he had fixed the wrongs he had done. It didn't matter that the humans didn't want his help; he was doing this for Gaz.

"Let's do this Gir." Gir jumped for joy.

It was time to kick some evil alien butt.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib...)**

"You just made a big mistake!" Dib screamed. "He was our only hope!"

"You need to decide whose side you're on," General Lee warned. "Troops, move out!"

"Please, you have to believe me!" Dib yelled as the armed men and women walked past him. "Rachel, please!" Their eyes met. "Please, you will die out there…"

"I have to do something; Gaz needs us, both of us."

"All of us," Mark appeared to Dib's right, and James to his left.

" _Zim_ … you were right about him, Dib." James spat the alien's name.

Dib sighed "Yeah, well, sometimes I wish I wasn't."

"Why defend him? He did all of this!" Mark yelled.

"Listen to me; Zim has his flaws, but you have to understand. He's _changed._ He really does love Gaz!"

"But he's an alien, and he did all of this!" James yelled.

"He only did this to survive! To prove himself to his people! But he was wrong, he finally understood that, and he just wanted to fix the damage he'd done! That's all he wanted…" Dib quieted, full of despair at the thought of Zim's death. Suddenly, a voice sounded behind him…

"And I will." They all turned to see who had spoken in that familiar, unforgettable voice…

"Zim! You're alive!" Dib was shocked.

The other three looked at him with distain, and he didn't blame them.

"Look, I know I lied to you, and used you, but I meant what I said, Rachel." Zim and her met each other's gaze. "I would never hurt Gaz."

"So, she knew?" Rachel asked Dib.

Dib and Zim both nodded.

"Yeah she knew," Dib said.

"Why help us now? Because they betrayed you?" Mark asked "Are you just on our side for vengeance?"

"No. I am on your side because I want to make amends for what I've done, and I will do just that, with or without your help."

"Our help," James clarified, nodding to Zim and Dib. "I'm in, so what do you need us for?"

"I cannot do this on my own," Zim admitted. "I know we don't see eye to eye on many things, but if we want to save Gaz and this planet, we have to work together."

Dib held his breath as the others seemed to take Zim's words under careful consideration.

Zim could feel the tension of judgment in the air. He knew this feeling all too well. He felt as if, no matter what he did, he'd always have to earn everyone's respect. Was this to be his life? Was he always going to end up breaking his back to prove his own worth?

Finally, the three looked to each other and nodded their agreement.

"Fine, but I've got my eye on you," Mark warned. "Make one wrong move and I'll-"

"I understand," Zim cut him off.

"So what's the plan?" Rachel looked to Dib.

"They're all leaving to their deaths," Dib said grimly. "What do we do?" He looked to Zim hopefully.

"We will not win this war. Not today, anyways. We're not ready," Zim informed them gravely.

"So what do you suppose we do, huh?! Do we do nothing?!" James yelled.

"Precisely," Zim nodded, thinking that they'd understood.

"What? We do nothing? Come on, Zim! You can't be serious! We're not listening to this, are we Dib?" Mark asked hopefully.

Dib shook his head. "Zim's right; if we hope to stand a chance we need to wait until the enemy thinks they're safe."

"And what about Gaz?" Rachel asked.

"The Tallest, no doubt, will keep her in captivity to use as leverage over the Dib." Zim told them.

"And you?" James asked.

"If we're lucky they only saw me jump over the cliff, and did not stick around to overhear this conversation."

"So that's it? We just go underground or hide out on the streets?" Mark was frantic. "We can't live that way!"

"No, you're right. We wouldn't last," Zim agreed.

"Then what?" Dib asked the obvious question.

"The Invaded become The Invaders," Zim smiled evilly.

"What?!" The four of them looked at him in confusion.

"It's simple; we go underground for a little, show a bit of resistance to be convincing, and then we allow ourselves to get captured. Then we will wait patiently for the right moment to fight back."

"It's not a bad plan," Dib admitted, "but what about you? "You can't get captured; they'll know who you are in an instant!"

"Not to mention the fact that they're looking for Dib too," Rachel pointed out.

"That's why Dib and I will be in disguise."

"No offense Zim, but your human disguise isn't all that good," Dib pointed out.

Zim smiled his famous evil smirk. "You remember Tak's evil hotdog stand, Dib?" He asked slyly.

"Yeah…" Dib responded, completely not getting it.

"Did you ever wonder where it went?"

"We'll, I assumed that the government-" Dib froze. "You, you took it!" Dib stammered.

Zim nodded.

"All of it?"

"Yup!" Zim cackled. "I took the liberty of turning it into my backup base, and so that you would never find it I hid it where no one would ever expect an Invader's lab to be."

"Where?" Mark asked.

"5,000 ft. under the sea…"

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz...)**

Chaos…

Gaz had never seen such madness! The streets of her once beautiful city was now flooded with a mixture of Irken and human soldiers fighting for every inch of land. Where was he? She was frantic; Dib was nowhere in sight! Part of her was thankful, but another part was worried sick. She had already lost Zim; she couldn't bear to lose Dib too! She couldn't believe he was gone…

They had been through _so_ much together, but she still lost him… it was the incident with her mother all over again. She watched as the war raged on, and with every passing second her dread deepened. They were going to lose this war. Gaz watched as men, women, and even children tried to fight off the enemy, and she flinched with every blow stuck to a human being. Her hopes sinking further and further to the floor; how could she have hope now? She tried to keep holding on, but there was no longer anything to hold onto.

How could she have faith in nothing?

* * *

 **(Back with Dib...)**

"Wow; this is amazing!" Dib looked around Zim's secret lair in astonishment.

Zim had taken Tak's hotdog stand and turned it in to a fortress. Zim looked around the place with a sense of pride. What a lot of people didn't know about Zim was that he had quite the talent for inventing things. Tak's once weapon was now a large dome thousands of feet under water, equipped with its own high tech computer and weaponry. In fact, it looked very similar to Zim's lab at home.

 _'It must have taken him months to finish this!'_ Dib thought to himself. The tension was noted in the air; Dib wondered if the others would ever feel at ease around Zim again, and he also wondered when he himself had started to trust the alien.

Zim was wondering the same thing; he knew he had a lot to prove, but he was used to it. He would show them that he could be trusted.

"So this is where we're hiding out?" James asked. "Well, it's not so bad, I guess."

"There's enough space for everyone to have their own room," Zim told them. "There's a living room, a TV, and a fridge in the kitchen."

"So how long are we camping out here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, and how are we going to make it back here after we're captured?" Mark snapped. It was obvious to everyone that he and Zim had a lot of ground to cover before they saw each other as friends again.

"We only need to stay here long enough to prepare." Zim sat down in a chair, rubbing his temples in frustration. He was trying very hard not to snap back, and it wasn't easy. He sighed heavily and picked up a piece of technology. He held it up for everyone to see; it was a black computer chip. "This is a device that allows its wearer to teleport great distances at a time. We can use it to teleport here and back in record timing."

Dib took it in his hands. "We can combine this with my Dad's communicator watches, and then we'll be able to stay in contact with each other as well as have a means to escape, should the need arise."

Zim nodded and, without a word, he pressed a button, causing a high-tech holographic touchscreen to appear. "When we are captured it is important that we always stay in character," Zim began explaining. "The Tallest will have spy drones everywhere, and we will constantly be watched."

Dib watched as several images of people showed up on the screen. "This is Tak's selection of disguises?" Dib asked.

Zim nodded. "Tak created her own form from the Irken technology and the database on human appearances her SIR unit created during initial recon."

"So Irken technology; it's really just a bunch of stolen tech your people took from other worlds, isn't it?" Mark questioned accursedly. "Is there anything your race doesn't steal from others?" He snapped coldly.

"Come on, Mark! Zim is trying here!" Rachel yelled.

"If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be in this mess right now!" Mark screamed back in frustration.

"Yeah, and you've never made a mistake in your _whole life!_ " Zim suddenly screamed. "Tell me, human! Because I am curious what it's like to have a life that's so perfect that you never have to regret anything!" The room fell silent at Zim's outburst.

"I am TRYING!" Zim yelled. "Now do you want to save your planet or NOT?!"

Mark glanced around as everyone look at him expectantly. He sighed in deep frustration. "Fine, but if you ever betray us even once, I will make you wish you were never even _born!_ "

' _It's too late for that,'_ Zim thought internally, but aloud said "Deal."

Dib breathed a sigh of relief as Zim and Mark shook hands.

"Now," Zim said, eyes narrowed. "Let's get started!"

* * *

 **(Back with the Tallest...)**

"Did you find him?" Red asked the approaching soldiers.

"No Sir; the human known as Dib Membrane has managed to bypass our every attempt to capture him."

"No one shall rest until him and Zim's body are found!" Purple screamed "They are a threat to our rule! The big-headed boy knows too much, and that SIR bot is a force to reckon with because of its erratic behavior! On top of that, until I see Zim's dead body, there is no proof that he is actually dead! FIND THEM!"

"Yes, my Tallest!" The soldier bowed deeply before turning to run away.

The soldiers departed swiftly, fearing the wrath of the Almighty Tallests. If there was one thing you never wanted to do, it was make The Tallest angry.

The Irken piolets prayed that their tempers would pass, but they were not so lucky. One of the piolets hid under his desk as he watched the Tallests' shadows transform into shadowy beasts.

The Irken trembled under his desk, closing his eyes tightly as a deep monastery growl filled the air. He prayed the monsters would not find him, but his prayers were in vain. He screamed as a large green claw reached out and grabbed him by the head, and as he sees the monster before him, he wishes he could faint, but he cannot. The beast stared at him with glowing red eyes, with drool dripping from its mouth.

The Tallest held within their bodies a secret that many Irkens knew of by stories through the grape vine of frightening horrors done to Irkens who worked near the Tallest. Those secrets were exposed now as the monster stood there, wearing a red Tallest uniform that had been ripped from the transformation. The monster let out a blood-curling scream.

The beast consumes the smaller Irken piolet into the darkness of death in a matter of seconds, but it was not the murderous crime it truly wanted to commit. The beast screeched out one name into the darkness as another beast appeared beside him, covered in what was left of his own purple Tallest uniform. The second beast echoed the name of the Irken scum they hated with all their being. With a heart-wrenching feeling.

Gaz shivered at the sound of the murderous screech…

" _ZIM!"_

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Dib's home town...)**

He had to keep running! They could not catch him!

"Josh!" Joseph screamed as his brother was tackled by SIR bots. Part of him screamed to keep running, that every man was for himself, but then he remembered his promise to _her_ , his promise keep him safe, and he ran back to him.

Josh tried to fight off the SIR bots but it was no use; his brother Joseph ran to his aid. He wanted to scream at him, to tell him to run for cover, but the words were overcome by his own scream as one of the SIR bots grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to an awaiting cage.

Women and children screamed around him, but Joseph did not let the fear overcome him. His brother was his only family left, and he would not lose him too!

"You'll never take me alive!" Josh screamed, but it was no use. He was thrown into the cage and his brother's pathetic rescue attempt earned him a painful shove into the cage next to him. "Joey I'm scared," He whispered.

"Well be fine." Joseph tried his best to assure his brother, but deep down he too was scared.

The two brothers reach for each other through the bars of their cage, their hands grabbed each other, and squeezed tightly.

"It's going to be okay Josh, you'll see." Joseph said bravely.

Josh could only nod as the Irken vehicle they were in began to lead them into the unknown.

* * *

 **(Some time later...)**

The war raged on around the world; but Zim had been right. They would not win this war, and at exactly 3:00 PM that day, the last human was captured.

It was a girl with long brown hair and a perfect complexion. Her name was Rachel, and as the Irken scum shoved her into an awaiting cage she smiled to herself. She smiled because she knew the truth, and the truth was simple. The Irkens had only won the battle, but the resistance would win the war.

Of that she knew for certain.

Yes. Now it was only a matter of time….

* * *

 _ **Author's Note's: Finally! it's over! well... almost there's still the Epilogue and then after that comes the series... actually the story is far from over! This is basically the movie before the series. That's right people I seriously came up with this story just so I could turn it into a show! I even have episodes planned out and everything! So this isn't over! NO IT IS FAR FROM OVER! Anyways thank you for reading and please review the next chapter of this story will be the Epilogue and then the one after that will be my notes for the series. Please leave comments about what think about it! I'm also open to ideas, if you want something to appear in the show then let me know. And I will give you credit at the end of the episode.**_

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine:)**_


	20. Epilogue - The Revolution Begins

**Author's Notes:** Yes! the Last Chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think. The next upload will be a brief summary of what is to come!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**

* * *

 **Epilogue - The Revolution Begins**

Time…

Some say it is something you can never get back. Always fleeting, here one moment and gone the next.

Six years had come and gone since Invader Zim and Dib Membrane had first met on that fateful day, and much had change.

The once quiet peaceful streets where now wrapped in chaos and ruin. Human beings were now slaves, forced to process resources that would be sold to allies of the Irken race; allies that would undoubtedly become slaves to the Irken machine itself. The adults did the hard labor, while the children still went to school… But it was a very different world.

Children of both the human and Irken race went to the same school. They were taught by the same teachers, learned in the same classrooms, but they were not given the same privileges. All humans had paperwork that they had to have on them at all times, and microchips where imbedded in their left palm, just under the skin. This chip stored their names, a list of their family members, everything about them; their whole life was stored on the one little chip.

Every day of every hour, children and adults alike had their chips scanned, and if a human was missing, the Irken soldiers also used the chip as a homing device, making it almost impossible to hide from the enemy… _almost_ being the key word there.

The Irken machine was a monstrous adversary, but not an unstoppable one. True, they had never been stopped before, but there was a first for everything, and this time one of their very own was against them. And despite everyone's efforts, Zim and Dib were nowhere to be found.

They had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Or, so it seemed. However things are rarely simply what they seem when it comes to Zim and Dib.

* * *

 **(Deep in the halls of the School...)**

A teenager moved forward in a large line, waiting to get his chip read so he could then proceed on to his 6th period class. Nothing about him set off any alarms, and why should it? After all, the boy showed no resistance as the Irken scanned him for his chip. He presented all his paperwork and was processed like so many times before. To the Irkens, he was just another filthy human, but they couldn't be more wrong.

Joseph Campbell smiled as he and his twin brother Joshua finished being processed. They stepped out of line to continue on to their next class. With their identical appearance, you could have mistaken the two brothers for clones. Both had brown hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes, but in reality, the two couldn't have been more different from each other.

Joseph being the older brother, had been forced to grow up after the mysterious disappearance of their father, and while his brother Josh wore his school uniform sloppily, Joseph's was ironed down and his hair was brushed back respectively. Josh's was spiked and messy. Joseph was always obedient and gave every Irken the respect that they demanded, while Josh hated the Irken scum and voiced it openly; he got in at least on fight every day with the young Irkens.

Yes, surely anyone would mistakenly assume that the two were nothing more than brothers.

' _Our enemies are none the wiser.'_ Joseph took out a folded piece of paper and passed it to a girl as they passed each other in the hallway. Their eyes never met and neither slowed down in their brisk walks to class.

The girl had perfect tan skin and her long brown hair kept wafting forward as she continued down the hall, inconspicuously stuffing the paper into her binder before passing her own pink folded note to the boy four lockers down. Again their eyes never met and, just moments later, the boy in the blue sweat shirt by the lockers passed a gray folded piece of paper to another boy before stepping into his own 6th period class.

Five different humans, each entirely different in nature, received a piece of paper. They didn't hang out together during school, and they never sat by each other at lunch. To the enemy, they were separate pieces to five separate puzzles, but what the Irkens did not know was that these five kids would bring about the downfall of the entire Irken Empire.

Rachel Hearting sat down in her 6th period class and buried her face in her text book, but she wasn't really reading it. Instead, she unfolded the paper she received from Joseph. Only two words stared back at her.

" _It's time."_

She smiled as she read those words over and over again, allowing them to fill her with strength and a new sense of hope. The five had been lying dormant for months, waiting for the search for the two most wanted to die down a little before they made their first move. Now it was finally time; they were finally going to start fighting back…

* * *

 **(Back with Mark...)**

' _Meet at the secret spot after school.'_ The boy in the blue sweat shirt read the pink note, allowing every word to fill him with a sense of pride, and something even more mysterious; hope. He hadn't felt such feelings in a long time. Did he dare allow himself to feel them now? Could he even allow himself to feel such hope for a better future? He was probably better off sticking to his books. At least that hadn't changed; humans had been promised better living conditions if they obeyed their Irken slave masters, and they'd be given better, more manageable jobs when they grow up if they did well in school. Now, if only the Irken brats would go away!

The boy in the blue sweat shirt looked out of the corner of his eye to examine the enemy from afar. They weren't allowed to look at any of the Irkens directly, and they could not speak in less they were told to. The Irkens say Earth is a rare jewel in the galaxy, so in order to protect it they turned it into their new training base, so that all the Irken soldiers past, present, and future would be here in case anything happened. The Irken trainees, or cadets, as they were called, were assigned to an Earthly class in order to learn as much about their new base of operations as possible. Something they wouldn't have to do if they hadn't been so hasty to get rid of Zim in the first place.

' _Zim…'_

The previous Invader's very name was forbidden for anyone to say; a complete taboo. Irkens and humans alike could never speak of him! He was nothing but a lie; a disgrace that should never have been brought to existence! At least as far as the Irken Empire was concerned. The Tallest decreed that Zim's death was the ineffable; they were still frightened by the fact that no body had been recovered.

The boy in the blue sweat shirt was now smiling at the words written on his pink piece of paper, soon taking out a pencil to writing his own name.

' _Mark,'_ the paper soon read. He smiled a little more; at least his own name was not forbidden. He sure would have hated for that to be the case!

* * *

 **(Back to James...)**

James Strickland stepped into his 6th period just as the bell rang. He had already hated school before, but now he _loathed_ it! He loathed it with such a burning passion of hate and anger that sometimes it scared him, but that anger; that hate gave him the strength to fight back.

"Watch where you're going, filthy earth child!" An Irken known as Scamooch said as he bumped into him on purpose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," James said, but he really so _wasn't_ sorry. That's just how the world was now; everything was a human's fault.

James sat down and slowly opened the gray note he had received.

' _Bring you know what at you know what time.'_ James smiled broadly. It was time! These Irken scum were gonna finally get what's been coming to them! They'd all pay dearly for messing with his home planet!

And then? Then everything could go back to normal.

He regretfully let that day-dream dwindle in his mind as he began another hour of this torture they called _school._ He wished he had a reason not to be here, but there was no point in hopping for the impossible. For now, he was stuck here, and he'd just have to deal with it!

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz...)**

Anger…

It filled her very being; seeing her world turned into this! Gaz growled deeply. "You will pay for this! You will all pay! I warned you; Zim will stop you!"

"Your Zim will never win, if he's even still _alive._ And as for you, as soon as we have your brother, you will no longer be of any use to us." Red laughed.

"So if I were you, I'd hope he stays hidden," Purple giggled. "It would be in your best interest."

She didn't care for her own interest, but she said nothing. They would all suffer dearly, and then Zim would pay as well for making her wait this long. She smiled at the thought; she wanted to kiss him, yet at the same time she wanted to beat him senseless.

' _I guess love's just funny that way,'_ she thought to herself as she continued to watch the screens. She knew that Zim wasn't dead; they would have found his body and likely Dib would have been found as well Zim had really died on that awful day.

The Tallest took the story of a governmental "Big Brother" a step further than anyone else before. Every street, every room, every house, school, building, park; absolutely everywhere had spy drones that monitored everything!

Even though there were thousands of drones all over the world, The Tallest still couldn't see everything that went on in their kingdom. Humans may have long work and school hours, and they may have to attend work and school all seven days of the week, with no holidays or breaks, but they still had five hours of free time before curfew every day to cause trouble, and they certainly did.

Gaz could just feel it; she wasn't sure how, but she knew it was coming. The time was drawing near now, she was sure of it! Soon, Zim would come for her.

And when he did, the entire Irken Empire would wish that they hadn't crossed _her_ Zim!

* * *

 **(Back with Josh...)**

Joshua Campbell groaned quietly in deep frustration, not because he was really frustrated, but because he had to play his character. He had to pretend to be the miss-fit brother who never did as he was told. He looked to his brother and smiled; he had thought that Joseph would have wanted to play this role. After all, he may hate the Irken race, but Joseph loathed them all. So, to watch him bow in respect every single day was agony for him. He could only imagine that it was torture for his brother.

"Brothers…" He laughed. If his past-self had told him that in just 6 short months he'd be calling his greatest foe his own brother, he would have surely died of laughter. Both of them probably would have.

He wrote the word Josh on his classwork paper. Oh, but how he wished he could write his real name! Three short letters; that's all it would take, but his name was forbidden to be said. Both of their names were secret and completely illegal to even _think_ about, if one could be proven of having such thoughts.

"Alright class, let's begin. Who'd like to answer the question on the board?" The teacher asked. "Hmmm… Joseph?"

Joseph looked up from his work and became immediately alert. That was another reason why he had the goody-two-shoes role. He knew the Irken race better then Josh; better than anyone. _Especially_ the darker, more discriminant side of the creatures he once called _'his people.'_

Knowing the culture was very important, especially since all the human teachers were replaced with Irken solders, and getting caught was an easy task if you didn't understand how Irkens thought.

Joseph folded his right hand around his left fist and bowed respectively. "Yes ma'am." Joseph rushed to the board and began writing out the answer, showing his work.

One of the reasons why Earth children still went to school was to learn discipline the right way. They always said Joseph was the most disciplined young Earthling the Irkens had known. Joseph never talked back, never started fights, and he had gained the name Suck-Up for it. All the Irken children mocked the boy from afar, but something about him demanded respect. Every time he told the Earth children to do something, they immediately obeyed. Why? No one seemed to know; not even most of the humans themselves knew why they listened to him. Even the Irken children found their eyes would waver at his own stare. Unlike the other Earth children, Joseph dared to stare them dead in the eyes. Many saw him as the peace keeper; he stopped every fight, got everyone out of trouble, and he would bat hits for them all, left and right.

Yes, Joseph was the balance of them all. Even the teachers were careful around him; he had an "Element of Greatness," the Irken personnel would say.

Joseph stared at the question on the board in pure rage. He knew the answer, but it was a high-tech question on Irken technology; something he wasn't supposed to know. The teachers did this every once in a while to try and trick them into getting themselves into the dungeons for further investigation. They knew only two of their enemies could solve such problems Zim and Dib.

"I am sorry," he bowed respectively. "I do not know this one." He handed his teacher, Mrs. Rea, the chalk, his head bowed in shame.

"It's quite alright." The Irken know as Rea smiled. _'If only all these humans were just as well behaved, things would be so much easier!'_ She thought, but she had no idea who she was _really_ talking to. "You may take your seat. Does anyone else want to give it a try?"

Joseph went back to his seat slowly, trying to keep his evil sneer off of his face. They were so easy to fool! He had told the Earth-Monkey Dib that hiding in plain sight was the only way, and he had been right, of course.

He smiled as he took his seat and Mrs. Rea began to copy a new problem on the board, something they should all know, but Joseph was no longer interested in the work. He pulled out a new piece of paper and wrote one forbidden word; three letters screamed back at him, demanding his attention. It was a word he had not heard for a long, long time…

' _Z-I-M.'_

He allowed those three letters to give him strength, and something more; a sense of _identity_. He put his hand in his pocket and let his fingers wrap around what was hidden there; it was a skull necklace. _Her_ skull necklace.

' _Gaz…'_ He thought wishfully.

Yes, it wouldn't be long now. He internally laughed to himself. _'Enjoy your power while it lasts, my Tallest, because soon you will lose it all!'_ He balled up the piece of paper and stuffed it in his other pocket. Yes, the time was finally upon them! He held his breath as he counted down the seconds…

5…4…3…2…1….

An explosion lit the morning sky with red fire; chaos erupted all around him as Irken soldiers marched out of nowhere, grabbing every human they could manage to get their hands on. The ones that escaped their grasp began to riot in the street; all was at war. Everything was engaged into the madness; all but five human students, and each just sat in their sets with a smile on their face.

Mark, James, Rachel, Josh, and Joseph; the five didn't even flinch as another explosion rang out. They didn't care; it didn't matter to them that rubble from the celling was falling around them, or the fact that the ground was shaking as one explosion after another went off. They knew all too well what would happen next; all humans would be gathered up, and put on house arrest, and all humans that resisted would be questioned. They'd all wait patiently for the Tallest to make up some lie for the explosions, then life would return to normal. They would go back to school, the Irkens would still be in charge, would still push them around, and would still make their very existence all the more miserable; but that no longer mattered.

Joseph closed his eyes and breathed in the chaos and destruction around him. He smiled.

This very moment was meant to prove to the human race that the Irkens were not invincible; they could be knocked off balance! The resistance may only contain five now, but one day, hopefully very soon, it would contain _thousands_.

" _Don't worry Gaz,"_ Josh whispered. _"We're coming. Just hold on a little longer; please hold on… For me."_

Yes, it was only a matter of time now. The five stood to attention as Irken soldiers barged into their classrooms.

"Do not resist!" The soldiers ordered.

The only five resistance members let themselves get taken away. Not one fought back; they didn't need to. The Irken race would be their own undoing…

Joseph smiled as the soldiers loaded him into his own individual cage; it was _finally_ time! The revolution had finally begun, and nothing, _nothing,_ could stop them now...

 _ **To be continued…**_


	21. Author's Notes: What's Coming up Next!

**Invader Zim: Renegades**  
 **(A Fanfiction Original Series)**

 **Summary:** Time, they say it was something you could never get back; it has been a year since the Irken Armada enslaved the human race and much has changed. The once quiet peaceful streets are now wrapped in chaos and ruin. And human beings are now nothing more than just another part of the Irken machine, but deep in the shadows of the Earth is a small glimmer of hope. Rumors of a revolution are spreading throughout the land like a wild fire. However in a world were survival is the only main concern on every human's mind only one question remains. Is freedom possible? Or were they doomed from the start?

 **Author's Notes:** This Series is the sequel to **Invader Zim: The Beginning of the End.** Also Every Episode will be divided into three parts and every season will contain 15 episodes or more, with the season final being divided into the last 2 episodes of the season.

 **Season 1- Episode 1: The Real Nightmare Begins; will be up January 1, 2016**

I am open to suggestions, if you would like something to happen in the series please let me know; and I will give you credit at the end of whatever Episode I use it in. I would personally like to thank you for reading and please review. Your support is greatly appreciated.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Season 1: Episode List**

 **Episode 1-The Real Nightmare begins**

 **Episode 2-Welcome to the Resistance**

 **Episode 3-Suspicious Minds**

 **Episode 4-Double Life**

 **Episode 5-The Return Of The Hideous New Girl**

 **Episode 6-The Ghosts of Your Past**

 **Episode 7-Not What She Seems**

 **Episode 8-Divide And Conquer**

 **Episode 9-The Enemy Within**

 **Episode 10-Friend or Foe**

 **Episode 11-Inner Demons**

 **Episode 12-Welcome to Zec**

 **Epidoes 13-20 will be posted on this page soon!**


End file.
